Just The Two Of Us
by xanidoo
Summary: Santana is a single parent who runs her own law firm. She wasn't looking to find anybody till she meets a certain restaurant owner. This story contains spanking of a minor if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up in Hartford, Santana Lopez lived with her mother, they were very well off and Santana was very spoiled. At 16, Santana went to a party got drunk and fell pregnant; although her mother was disappointed she stood by her. Santana was excelling at school, so Santana and Maribel agreed that Maribel would take care of her child while she went back to school and then went on to college. After months of getting the house ready, Maribel and Santana had decorated the nursery. Santana welcomed a beautiful little girl that she named Isabella Maribel Lopez.

Santana graduated high school and went on to Harvard to study law. She graduated top of her class and decided she wanted to open her own law firm in New York; she started out on her own and had to work some long hours, but she made sure she always spent Sundays, just her and Isabella. She took Bella to school every day and always tried her best to be home to put her to bed, even if it meant going back to the office when she was asleep.

Now at twenty eight, Santana owns one of the top law firms in New York; she has expanded the firm, she now has around eighteen other lawyers working for her. She can now spend more time with Isabella, now twelve, loves spending time with her Mami. Santana has raised her the same way she was brought up, with lots of love and discipline, she has made sure not to spoil her too much. The only thing Santana has not had time for between her daughter and the firm is a partner, Santana always knew she was gay and was with someone in high school until she fell pregnant. Maribel, Bella and Santana's assistant all think it's time she found someone, and have begun helping her, find someone. At 12 Isabella is very smart but is also stubborn and has a temper when things don't go her way, Maribel tells Santana that she was exactly the same. Santana is quite strict with Bella, and doesn't put up with any rudeness and is quick to stamp out any bad behaviour. Bella loves spending time with her, even if she feels like she has the 'World's Strictest Mami'according to Bella during a strop last week, when Santana told her she couldn't go to her friends because she got called to the school for a meeting with her teacher about her attitude and behaviour.

"Mami, what time are we leaving?" Bella shouts through the apartment.

Santana sighs "Bella, stop shouting and we will be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"Sorry, can I take my DS and iPod with me please?" she asks, knowing what the answer is going to be.

"No Bella, you can take your iPod but the DS is to staying here."

Bella sighs "But Mami, I'll be bored,"she whines.

"Stop whining and no you won't, you say this every time and you end up having fun," she tells her. Santana's firm has just won another big case and Santana has always made it a tradition when they win the big ones that, they all go out for a fancy meal to celebrate. She always takes Bella with her because some of her colleagues have children that are her age and they all get on, plus Bella loves spending time with Hannah, Santana's assistant.

"Whatever, you're all just going to talk about boring work," she says with a huff flopping down on the sofa.

Santana shakes her head "Don't start already Isabella, I can always ring Abuela and you can stay there and not come, it's your choice?" she says firmly.

"No don't do that, Abuela always sends me to bed early, I'll be good, I promise" she says plastering on a big smile.

Santana chuckles "Good, right do you have everything you need? I'll call down to Mark and get him to bring the car round."

"Yeah I'm ready, and you're sure I can't take my DS?" she says with a cheeky smile. Santana just raises an eyebrow."Ok, ok I'll leave it here."

After half an hour they arrive at the restaurant, "Evening everybody" Santana says walking over to the table to join her team.

"Evening boss you are looking sexy, hoping to pull?" Hannah says laughing.

Santana smirks "No but I might be looking for a new assistant, if my current one doesn't stop harassing me about my personal life."

Hannah laughs "Fine, but just so you know, there is a lot of talent here tonight".

Santana shakes her head and sits down"Right guys a quick toast, I would just like to thank you all for your hard work and efforts throughout this case, it's been a long two months but you have all been fantastic, congratulations everyone."

Everybody raises their glasses and continue to enjoy the evening. At the end of the night, everyone is leaving and Santana asks the waiter to bring the bill, she specifically asks to speak to the manager wanting to thank them for a fantastic evening, the waiter goes and fetches them.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray, and I own the restaurant, Felix told me, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Actually I said the manager," she says with a chuckle. "But guess the owner is better" she says with a smile.

Quinn smiles "So how may I help you Mrs"

"It's Miss and Lopez, Santana Lopez,"she says holding out her hand, she can't believe how beautiful she is.

Quinn smiles, 'just because she is a Miss doesn't mean she is single' she thinks to herself. "So Miss Lopez how can I help you?"

Just as Santana was about to talk, Bella comes running over "Mami, Mami" she shouts.

"Isabella, stop shouting and I'm talking, now wait please" she says sternly.

Isabella sighs "Just wanted to tell you something," she mutters sitting down with a huff. Quinn tries not to laugh then thinks to herself 'Damn she has a daughter she must have someone'.

Santana glares at her daughter, and then looks back to Quinn "well I was just wanted to say how fabulous the food was, everybody enjoyed it and I was wondering, how far in advance I have got to book to make this a regular place? I mean it won't always be as many people as tonight all the time sometimes it maybe just my daughter and I. She has never finished a meal anywhere before, she actually got to enjoy a pudding for the first time in years," she says chuckling.

"Well thank you very much; I'm glad you all enjoyed it. As you can see we do get very busy so I would suggest if it's a big party, ring at least a few weeks in advance if it's just the two of you, I'll give you my card, just call me and I'll fit you in," she tells her.

Santana smiles "Really, that would be amazing thank you so much."

When they arrive home Santana tells Bella to get ready for bed, after a little bit of whining and Santana glaring, she decided it was best to do as she was told, after ten minutes she comes back out "I'm ready Mami" she says sitting down next to Santana on the sofa.

"Good girl, so did you enjoy yourself tonight babe?"

Bella smiles "Yea it was really nice, the food was amazing"

"Yeah it really was, when I spoke to the owner, she said we could go whenever we wanted I just have to call her, would you be happy to go there again?" she asks her.

"Yeah for sure, did she give you her number just for that reason?" she says laughing, Bella has always known that her Mami liked women, the only dates, she ever had were with them and it doesn't bother her.

Santana raises an eyebrow "yes it was, Cheeky. Now it's time for bed for you".

"Mami, come on tomorrow is Saturday, what does it matter if I'm up late?" she asks with a whine.

Santana shakes her head "It matters because you will be in a grump if you're tired and we need to do shopping tomorrow, and I would rather do it without a stroppy child" she says playfully.

"I won't be a grump, I promise," she says.

"No babe, I'm going to bed myself in a bit, so come on, off you go please." Bella goes to argue again. "Babe, don't even think of arguing you're going to bed, end of story, now you can either go now without any fuss or I can swat that little butt of yours then put you to bed, your choice?"

Bella sighs, she hates it when her Mami brings up swatting and spanking. Her Mami has a hard hand and she doesn't fancy having a sore bottom. "Fine I'll go, but you know it's really unfair that you bring up swatting me," she says with a smile.

"Not if it gets you to do as you're told, now love you Babe, I'll see you in the morning" she says leaning over and giving her a kiss

Bella hugs her "Night Mami, love you."

The following morning Santana was up in the kitchen making breakfast when Bella comes in, "Morning Angel" Santana says trying not to laugh at the grumpy look on her daughters face.

Bella just grumbles and sits down "Did you make waffles?" she asks.

"No Babe, pancakes chocolate chip ones," she says.

"I really want waffles though," she moans.

Santana knew it was going to be like this today, after a late night and an early morning "well I didn't make waffles Babe, I made pancakes."

"But Mami"

Santana cuts her off "either eat the pancakes or go back to bed, because it's too early for you to be whinging and whining."

"Fine I'll eat the pancakes, but I don't have to be happy about It." she spits out.

Santana turns her head round quickly "Knock it off now. I'm not putting up with this all day," she tells her firmly, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her.

After breakfast Santana sends Bella for a shower and asks her to be ready to go out, she comes out thirty minutes later and goes to put the TV on. "Babe don't put that on, we are going out now"Santana tells her.

"Mami, do we have to can't we go later?"

This is the one thing, Santana hates about the day after she has had a late night, Bella will argue, whinge and whine the whole day.

"Yes we have to, we are going now, we need to get some food in and I need to get you some new trainers remember".

Bella turns the TV off and they head out to the car, they arrive at the mall and go to the sports shop to find her some trainers "Mami can I get these?" she says picking up a pair.

"We will have to see if they have your size, but I don't see why not," she says calling over a worker, the lady comes back and hands them to her; she gives them to Bella to try on. "Well babe do they fit?" she asks

Bella shrugs "yeah I think so" she says knowing there a little tight, but she really wants those ones.

Santana pulls her close and bends down to see where her toes are "Babe I think there too small, you will need the next size up," she turns to the lady "Do you have the next size up?"

"I'm afraid not, these are our top sellers we won't get any more in till next week." she says.

Bella frowns "Mami these are fine."

"No there not Bel, there too small,"she tells her. She turns back to the lady "Can I order a pair and collect them in the week?" she asks.

"Yes no problem, can I take your name and I'll make sure they are put a pair aside for you".

Santana smiles, she looks over at Bella who is standing with her arms folded across her chest sulking "yea its Miss Lopez, I'll be in Wednesday for them." The Sales Assistant nods and puts it in the book. Santana walks over to Bella "Come on lets go get the shopping then we can go home," she tells her trying to ignore her, stropping.

"Can't I get like a hoodie or something as I didn't get the trainers, even though they fitted!" she mutters.

Santana catches her arm and walks her round by the clothes and swats her backside. "No you can't, you won't be getting anything today, I warned you I'm not putting up with this behaviour all day" she tells her firmly. Bella looks at her rubbing her bottom, as Santana turns to walk out, she stops.

"Having some trouble this morning?"

Santana smiles "yea, the late night and early morning problems but they should be coming to an end now," she says glaring at her daughter. "So I'm assuming you don't get your supplies in here?"she says laughing.

"Um nope, got to get new gym stuff, I haven't been in like two years, I don't like the ones by me so I have to travel to get to one that I'm comfortable in, and I don't normally have a lot of time to get there," she tells her.

Santana thinks for a minute "Well I have an awesome gym at my law firm, it's brand new. It was only built last year, you're welcome to come and use that if you like, and it's not far from your restaurant actually?"

"Really, what firm do you work for? And are your sure the company wouldn't mind" she asks.

Santana smiles "I own Lopez and Law, so no I really wouldn't mind," she says with a wink.

"Oh you're that Lopez, wow seriously that would be fantastic, look I know we don't really know each other that well but do you fancy a coffee? Just over in the court?" she asks her.

Santana looks at Bella who is wiggling her eyebrows "Yea we could do that, Bel you mind if we get a coffee?"

"No I don't mind, I would love a cup,"she says with a smirk. Santana and Quinn both look at her "What Abuela lets me have one every now and then."

Santana shakes her head "Remind me to talk to her, come on lets go."

All three head over to the court and grab a drink, Santana refused to let Bella have one, but got her a coke. "So what are you to doing in a sports shop on a Saturday?" Quinn asks.

"Well I needed new trainers, but apparently I have to wait now, because Mami is mean," she says smirking at Santana.

Santana sighs "I'm not mean; you are getting the ones you want. We just need to wait for your size, but if you want to carry on I can go cancel the order and take you to get a nice five dollar pair" she says smiling.

"No I'm good, but seriously as exciting as it is listening to you to talk about your jobs," she says with a smile. "Could I please go and have a look around, I have my phone so you can call me when you're ready?" she smiles sweetly.

Santana rolls her eyes at her daughter buttering her up "Yes Babe you can, but don't go too far ok?"

"Ok, um don't suppose you wanna give me some money, you know just in case I see something amazing and there is only one left and I would be heartbroken if it was gone?" she asks cheekily.

Quinn actually laughed out loud and Santana shakes her head "Fine, here you can have thirty dollars, if it's more than that then it's not destining to be yours ok."

"Ok Mami thank you," she says taking the money and walking off.

Quinn laughs "She's funny".

"She is a cheeky shit," she says laughing. "No honestly she is a great kid, I couldn't have asked for better, I mean yes she has her moments like you saw in the shop, but generally she is good. We do a lot together and I would be lost without her".

Quinn smiles "So if you don't mind me asking I mean you don't look that old, were you quite young when you had her?"

"Yeah I was sixteen, but my mother was fantastic she looked after her while I continued with school, I went to Harvard and started the business and Mami was there the whole time, I guess I got lucky I really wouldn't be where I am without her."

"That's amazing especially that she was so supportive, I'm twenty seven and I'm still close to my mom in fact she helps out at the restaurant. Well you and your partner have done great with her, she seems an amazing kid," Quinn says obviously trying to fish for answers.

Santana smiles, she knows exactly what Quinn is doing but she is more than happy to play along. "Actually I don't have a partner, Bella's dad left town after I found out was pregnant, and it was just a drunken mistake. In fact, at the time I was in a relationship with another girl, well technically, we weren't together at the time, when I slept with him but we never got back together when she found out I was pregnant."

"Oh right, that's a shame but like you said you and Bella are happy so that's all that matters" Santana has to interrupt Quinn to answer her phone.

"Hey Babe…yes…really…well, you will have to come back and get some more money than…no I'm not…Bella watch it…right see you in a minute" Santana hangs up and looks at Quinn who has a raised brow and a smirk "I know what you're thinking, but she went in the game shop and a new X Box game we play together is out so I promised her ages ago we would get it".

Quinn laughs "So you're just a big softie really? Oh here she comes"

Santana hands her some more money and she stops "Err Mami, you have only given me twenty dollars?" she asked confused"The game is forty five".

"Yes and I already gave you thirty less than half an hour ago?"

Bella sighs "So I have to use that? Come on that was for me," she turns and looks at Quinn who is laughing "You know you're not helping" she says with a smile.

"Bella don't be rude, just go get the game, and then come back because we need to go shopping." She goes to complain again "Or you can sit your butt down now and wait for me and we won't get the game?"

"Fine I'm going, but you so owe me twenty five dollars," she says running off before Santana can answer her.

Santana turns to Quinn "See cheeky shit," she laughs "So anyway as nice as this is, I really have to go, we need to go food shopping and I need to get the brat home".

"Agh don't be mean, she is awesome, and yea this has been really nice," she says smiling, Santana stands up "Um before you go, do fancy coming to the restaurant tomorrow? I do a lovely Sunday lunch; call it payback for the coffee?"

"Yea that would be great, obviously I'll have Bella as well," she says.

Quinn laughs "Obviously, so let's meet about one o clock, when you come in just ask for me ok?"

"Ok brilliant thank you, bye Quinn" she says as Bella arrives back with the game "Babe say bye to Quinn"

"Oh bye Quinn, it's was nice to see you again." she says happily as she has her new game.

The rest of the evening, Santana and Bella spend playing their game until bed. Santana is looking forward to lunch tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning, Santana and Bella were up and eating breakfast. "So we are going to Quinn's restaurant today for Sunday lunch, you ok with that?"

"Yeah if it means I don't have to eat your cooking," she says laughing. She is only teasing her Mami, she actually really enjoys the things her Mami makes.

Santana smiles "Cheeky Monkey, Quinn said to be there about one ish so that gives you plenty of time to clean your room".

"Mami come on, we have the perfect opportunity to spend time together this morning, and do you really think it should be wasted with me cleaning?"

Santana laughs "You are funny but yes I want it cleaned before we go out, or you can do it when we get back while I play NBA live on my own?"

"Ok ok, you know that's mean, using basketball against me, I think we need to set some new ground rules on what you can and can't use to get me to do stuff?" she says with a smirk.

Santana smiles "Ok, rule one if I ask you to do something and you refuse, I won't give you any chances I'll just spank your behind, rule two" Santana goes to continue but Bella stops her.

"Very funny, ok I get it we will keep it how it is for now," she says walking over and kisses her Mami on the cheek, Santana lightly swats her bottom "Mami, I was being kind then," she says with a pretend pout.

"Aww my poor baby, now go clean that room before I really start swatting." she says with a smile.

Bella gets to the doorway and turns back round "You know you can really go off some people." she says running out laughing.

At twelve thirty, Santana goes to Bel's room and finds her lying on her bed, singing away to her iPod, with the room half done "I take it this was just a short break?" she says from the doorway.

Bella jumps "Crap Mami, you scared me, um yea it won't take much longer," she says with a hopeful smile.

"Watch your language Missy and you will have to do it when we get back now, can you be ready in five minutes?" she asks.

"Yea Mami, no worries but we still have like thirty minutes. Is someone excited for their date?" she says with a chuckle.

Santana laughs "It's not a date, you and I are having dinner and I thought we could walk, it's nice out."

"Mami it's never nice enough to walk, but yeah I'll be ready." she says standing up.

Santana walks out into her room and changes into a nice pair of jeans, a vest top with a light jacket over it and her boots. Bella walks in "You look nice Mami, but you know you don't have to dress up for me," she says with a smirk.

"You know you're a brat right? And this isn't dressed up its jeans and a top."

Bella sighs, "Sure whatever Mami, come on lets go on our lunch date," she says using air quotes.

They walk to the restaurant, laughing and joking, when they arrive Santana asks for Quinn who comes and meets them "Hey guys glad you came, follow me." she says leading them through "Here you go the perfect table."

"Why thank you, Quinn it's perfect, just the job for me and my date, wouldn't you say so Santana?" Bella says trying her best to do an English accent.

Quinn burst out laughing "you're a funny kid you know that?"

"Yes I'm well aware," she says smirking.

Santana looks down shaking her head "She is going to be a grounded kid, if she calls me Santana again." she says laughing, when Bel's face drops.

"Fine, but Mami you really need to let your fun side out," she says with a chuckle.

Santana looks at her "My spanking side will be coming out in a minute," she says laughing.

"You two are something else," Quinn says with a smile "So listen, I'm free in about ten minutes, would it be a bit forward to ask if I could join you as I'm in need of some food?"

Bella laughs and nudges Santana under the table "No its fine we would love it, wouldn't we Bel?"

"Yes we would love it Quinn," she says with a huge grin, Quinn walks away shaking her head and laughing.

Santana glares at her daughter "Knock it off, stop being so sarcastic please don't embarrass me at dinner."

"I won't Mami, am only messing, look I really like Quinn and she obviously like you just chill out and be yourself. Do you know how awesome you are?" she tells her honestly.

Santana smiles "Thanks Babe, but I have only known her for like two days but yeah she does seem really nice. Sorry I'm on edge Babe."

"Its fine just quit threatening to spank me," she says laughing.

Santana laughs and Quinn comes back over, with a coke for Bella and a bottle of wine for her and San "Not sure if you drink or not, but I thought we could have a wine with dinner?"

"She drinks like a fish," Bella starts.

"Isabella!" Santana shouts.

Quinn and Bella laugh "Sorry Mami, no more I promise and Quinn I would also love a glass of wine".

"Not chance kid, I'm not having my licence revoked because of you, enjoy your coke." she says winking at her.

The three of them sit and eat a lovely lunch and spend the time talking and joking around, Santana looks at her watch"Well Quinn apparently we have kept you for like two and a half hours, and I know a certain young lady who has a bedroom to tidy before she sorts her stuff ready for school tomorrow,"

"WHAT! Mami have you got another kid, because I know you're not talking about good old me, I am so ready for school tomorrow," she says with a cheeky grin.

Quinn and Santana laugh "ok well if it's all ready then that's fine but if tomorrow morning and I have to remind you to make sure you have everything, or if I get a text or a phone call from you saying you have forgotten a text book, or I get a call from school because you haven't done homework, you can expect to be grounded for a week… deal?"

Bella sighs "Fine, I get it. We will go home so you can spend the next two hours shouting at me because I can't find something."

"Seriously are you two like this all the time?" Quinn asks amused by the way they interact with each other.

"Well unless I'm in big trouble, then Mami just shouts and beats me" Bella says laughing.

Santana looks shocked "Quinn, I do not beat my daughter, well not as of yet but tonight could be the first time for everything" she says mortified her daughter just said that.

"I didn't think you did Santana, I think your daughter enjoys messing with you a little too much".

Bella is laughing really hard "Mami I'm sorry, honest I'll stop messing. Quinn thank you for dinner it was really nice, I don't think I have ever eaten so many veggies in one go".

"You're welcome Bella, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yea honestly Quinn, Bella is right, it was amazing, do you want us pay you or do we pay on the way out?" she asks.

Quinn shakes her head "No, no that was on me, remember but if you don't mind though I will take up the offer of using the gym if possible tomorrow morning that would be great?"

"Yea that's fine, I take Bel to school then head straight there so should be there for nine thirty," she tells her.

Quinn smiles "Great I'll see you tomorrow. Bella I'm sure I'll see you soon, behave and be nice to your Mami."

"Always am Quinn, I always am." she says with a wink.

Santana and Bella walk home together, after arriving at the apartment both of them flop down on the sofa "Are you sure you're too old for a nap?" Santana asks her daughter.

"I would love a nap, but you see I have this mother who wants me to do all these horrible jobs like clean my room, sort my school stuff and I'm betting she is going to make me go to bed early tonight".

Santana chuckles "Yes you will be in bed early; you can finish room tomorrow as long as all your school stuff is sorted and I have checked your homework ok Babe?"

"Awesome thanks Mami, how about I kick your butt on NBA?" she asks.

Santana looks at her "Get me your homework to check first, if you have done it all, then yes I'll let you try and kick my butt." she says laughing.

Bella goes to her room and brings her books and homework diary down. Santana spends ten minutes going through it all"Right firstly you need to do your Maths because it's not finished, and secondly reading through your English, it seems rushed, have you even checked your spelling? That's not like you, what's going on?"

Bella sighs "The Maths will take like two minutes, Mami can't I do it later? And English is boring, I have done it is that not enough?"

Santana raises an eyebrow "No it's not enough because if that comes back and you get a bad grade on it, you will have me to deal with, and secondly no you can't do your math later you can do it now, take these into the kitchen and make a start I'll be in to go over your English with you in a minute."

"Mami, please my English is fine, can't we just leave it?"

"No Isabella we can't, now go." she says sternly, watching as Bella just stands defiantly in front of her, Santana stands up and lands a smack to her behind.

"Ow Mami" she says rubbing her behind.

Santana stares at her "Go now unless you want another." she says not taking her eyes off her daughter. Bella huffs and walks into the kitchen, she sits down and starts to do her work. After half an hour Santana comes in "how much do you have left to do?"

"I have done my math I'm just going over my already finished English" she says really not wanting to have to do it again.

Santana shakes her head "Let's have a look," she says taking it from her "See Bella this is so much better, this is how I want to read your work. Good girl."

"Really, you like it?" she asks

Santana smiles "I liked the first effort, it just wasn't done to the best I know you can, Bella you may not like it but I want you to do the very best you can at school, and if it means you're re-writing stuff then that's what I'll make you do, you are one of the smartest kids I know, and I know what you're capable of, so please do not sell yourself short be handing in this type of work" she says holding her first attempt.

"Ok Mami, I'm sorry. So I am nearly finished, have we got time for a few games still?" she asks hopeful.

"Yea, do you want anything to eat, a snack or something as we eat late I didn't think you would want dinner?"

Bella leans back and taps her belly "Mami, no more food is going in here today, I'm still stuffed."

Santana laughs "I know what you mean kid, right I'll go and set up computer you finish that ok?"

"Ok Mami" she says with a smile. As much as she hates having to do homework, she loves that her Mami thinks she is so smart and capable of anything, she also knows she will never get away with only giving fifty per cent effort so she is not sure why she even tries.

After a few games on the computer, Santana turns it off earning a groan from Bella "Come babe, go and get ready for bed please."

"Mami, it's like eight o clock, are you serious?" she asks with a whine, she knows Santana isn't going to change her mind she never does but it doesn't stop her trying.

"Yes I'm very serious, I told you early night tonight, we have had a busy weekend and I don't want to fight with you tomorrow morning, now off you go please." she tells her in a tone, Bella knows all too well.

Bella heads to her room and gets ready; she heads back out to the living room and sits down next to Santana "I'm ready Mami".

"Good girl, how about we cuddle for a bit before you go to bed?" she says. Santana loves the evenings when her daughter does as she is told because she loves to spend half an hour cuddling up to her. Bella moves in closer to her and cuddles into her side "Babe don't forget you're going to Abuela tomorrow after school, I have to see a client late afternoon".

"Ok Mami, am I staying for dinner or will you be back before then?"

"We both having dinner there, I'll should be there around four ish so we will stay for dinner then come home ok?"she tells her stroking Bella's hair. Bella smiles "Ok Mami sounds good."

The following morning, Santana had dropped Bella off at school, it only took a little coaxing to get her out of bed, and she then heads to her office "Boss, there is a Miss Fabray here to see you?" Hannah says through the buzzer.

"Oh ok send her in, thanks Hannah," the door opens and Quinn walks in dressed in her gym gear. "Morning Quinn, give me a sec and I'll show you the gym."

"Ok no rush, wow I like your office,"she says.

Santana smiles "Thank you, I did it all myself, right done. Come on I'll show you the way".

They walk down to the gym and nobody is in there "wow, its quiet".

"Yea well, I would be pretty pissed if I came down this early and found any of my staff in here," she says laughing "I mean I don't mind them using it just not in work time, before, after and lunch breaks fine but other than that oh no."

Quinn laughs "Oh are you one of those hard ass bosses?"

"Yeah and no, I mean I like things done right and to the standard I expect if it's not, well let's just say you probably don't want to see that side," she says laughing.

Quinn smiles "I have seen you with your daughter; you're a pussy cat Miss Lopez".

"Well, that's different and I don't think my daughter would agree with you, she thinks I'm the strictest parent ever."

Quinn laughs "Bless her, she seems a great kid, you're very lucky and so is she".

"Thank you, though she won't feel very lucky if I get another phone call from her school" Santana says, filling Quinn in on her recent trips there

Quinn laughs "Oh my god she didn't?"

"Yep she did, she has one hell of a mouth on her, I mean yeah it's mostly my fault but she knows not to talk to adults that way, she is old enough to know the difference between being rude and disrespectful and having a laugh and a joke".

Quinn nods her head "Yea true, so what did you do?"

"Well because she doesn't like to back down, she wouldn't let it go all the way home, I sent her to her room and grounded her, obviously not impressed with that she started mouthing at me and let's just say it ended with her sleeping on her tummy" Santana tells her wondering if she should have told Quinn, what if she doesn't think it's right to spank your kids.

Quinn smiles "Oh I remember those days all too well, my mom spanked me plenty of times so I know how she feels," she chuckles.

"Yea my Mami, gave me many ass whoppings, to be honest it's very rare I have to actually spank her, a few swats is normally enough, but she is very good at talking herself into trouble" she tells her.

"Yea I can see that." Quinn says.

Santana gets a message on her phone "So look I have to run, I have a client coming in, when you have finished come back up to my office if you like, ill treat you to a coffee?"

"Sounds good, thanks again Santana."

"You're welcome Quinn, see you in a bit." she says turning and walking out.

It was nearly lunch time when Quinn came back up to Santana's office, they sat and had coffee and talked a bit more. This time more about each other, Quinn was just getting ready to go when she stops and turns round "Santana, I know we only met a few days ago, but I was wondering, would you fancy having dinner with me sometime this week?"

"What as in a date dinner or bring the kid dinner?" she asks kind of hoping for the first one.

Quinn panicked what if she thinks I don't like her daughter 'Crap' she says to herself "Well I was kind of hoping a date dinner?"

Santana smiles "Good, I am glad you said that one, my kid really kills my game on dates?"

"Oh you have game do you? Well this should be interesting. So how about Wednesday night say meet at seven and I'll take you for dinner?" she asks, not believing her luck.

Santana smiles "Yep sounds awesome, I'll see you then."

The rest of the day goes by quickly for Santana, she is extremely happy she has a date with Quinn. She arrives at her Mami's, a little earlier than planned, when she gets to the door she can here shouting'Great, just one day without my kid playing up would be great' she thinks to herself. She walks in and her daughter is shouting at her Abuela, Santana walks straight over to her and lands three very hard, stinging swats to her backside."Who do you think you are talking to like that, little girl?" she says sternly.

"Ow Mami, that hurts" she shouts at Santana, Santana spins her round and lands another two hard swats "Ow Mami, stop" she cries.

Santana turns her round and faces her"Do not shout at me like that, now tell me what the hell is going on?" nobody says anything "NOW!" she shouts.

Maribel looks over to Bella "I think you have something to tell your Mami don't you think?" she says.

"Abuela please," she begs, but Maribel just raises an eyebrow "Fine, but Mami please don't be too mad?" she says trying not to cry.

Santana looks at her "I'll try, but you need to tell me what's going on?"

"Ok, maybe you should just read this then I'll explain," she hands Santana a note.

Santana studies it "Right lets go sit down, seems you have a lot of explaining to do." they walk into the kitchen and sit down "Right what is this all about, you have a weeks' worth of detentions for being rude and cursing at a teacher, when have you ever gotten away with cursing especially at an adult?"

"Mami, it was an accident it just slipped out honest, even the teacher believed me because she said if it was on purpose then I would have been suspended".

Santana shakes her head "You want to be thankful, you're not suspended."

Bella gulps "Mami, we were all just messing around it wasn't just me, but Mrs Brown caught Axel and I and sent us out, when we came back in everyone laughed and we started to laugh and we couldn't stop. Mrs Brown said we had to leave again, and I asked why because it wasn't just us, she said it was mainly our fault and all I said was "This sucks ass", it wasn't like I cursed at her, Mami, honest".

Santana looks over at Maribel, who shakes her head trying to hide her amusement, that her daughter is having to go through the same things she did "Bella, I don't care what everyone else is doing in class, I care what you are doing you are there to learn, not mess around, we went through all this less than a few weeks ago, obviously you didn't take me grounding you seriously so we will have to use a different punishment this time".

Bella's eyes go wide she knows what her Mami means "Mami no, please don't spank me please I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again, please don't" as much as Bella hates being grounded in her world, there is nothing worse than a spanking from her Mami.

"Bella you don't seem to learn from anything else, now aside from that why were you shouting at Abuela when I came in?" she asks.

Bella sighs "Because I asked Abuela to sign the note, so I didn't have to show you," she says quietly looking down.

"So you were going to lie to me and you wanted Abuela to lie to me too?"

"Mami, I just panicked. I knew you would be really mad, I'm sorry I really am," she begs she hates being in this kind of trouble.

Santana rubs her head in her hands "I know you are sorry, Isabella but that does not make this right, you need to start thinking before you act, stay in here, get started on your homework while I go and talk to Abuela."

"Mami are you going to, you know?" she asks not wanting to say it.

Santana sighs "To be honest Isabella, I don't know yet, just do what I have asked for now please." she says walking into the living room with Maribel.

After talking with her mother, the three of them sat and ate dinner quietly, after Santana drove her and Bella home. Once they arrived Bella tried to make a break for her room "Um I don't think so. Living room please" Santana told her daughter, who went straight away; there was no way she was going to argue today. Once in there, Santana came in, before Bella had chance to sit down Santana pulled her close and landed five quick very hard smacks to her daughter's bottom, Bella winced after every one.

"Ow, ouch Mami, I'm sorry" she says tears falling down her cheeks.

Santana let her arm go and stared into her eyes "That is a warning, if I get another note home like that one today, those five swats will feel like pats understand me?"

"Yes Mami," she says, still trying to rub the sting out.

Santana continues "You are grounded for two weeks, no phone no computers or iPod. That's one week for the note home and one week for trying to get Abuela to sign you're note. And I promise you if you ever try and lie to me like that again you won't sit for a week, I will not have you lie or trying and getting anyone else to lie for you. You know better than that, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mami, I'm sorry" she says a few tears still falling down her cheeks, "I promise I won't ever lie to you again."

Santana pulls her into a hug "Bella, I love you, you are everything to me, the thought of not being able to trust you because you lie would break my heart, we have always had an honest relationship, please don't ever let that change,"

"I won't Mami, I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be mad at me." she says wiping away some of the tears.

Santana pulls out of the hug and bends down so she is eye level "Baby, I will be more cross with you if you lied to me. Yes I would have been mad at you, for getting into trouble but lying would only make it worse. At Abuela and all the way home I had every intention of giving you one hell of a spanking, I only changed my mind when we got back here, I figured grounded you and taking your things would be enough, and yes I gave you those swats, but babe you deserved them. If we ever have to have this discussion again, I will not change my mind and I will also ground you. I don't feel I have ever been unreasonable when it comes to punishing you so even if you think I'm going to be mad or upset, talk to me, we always talk things through, I have never punished you, when I am angry and that won't change baby girl but promise me you will always be honest with me?"

"I promise Mami I will, once again I'm sorry. So what happens now?" she asks.

Santana smiles "Nothing happens now, you know your punishment and we carry on. Have you got any homework left to do?"

"No I finished it, so you're not mad at me anymore?" she asks.

"No babe I'm not, we are all good ok, now I said no computer but I didn't say no TV, so how about we find a cheesy movie and grab some chips before you have to be in bed" she says kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Bella smiles "Yea awesome, I'll go get in my pyjamas first, love you Mami".

"Good idea babe, I might just do the same and Isabella I love you too" she tells her.

The girls spend the rest of the evening cuddled up together before going to bed; Santana figures she will tell Bella about her date tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana had told Isabella about her date and she has been teasing Santana endlessly even since.

It's Wednesday evening and Maribel has come over to babysit, so Santana can go on her date, Santana has just got out the shower and has got dressed in a nice black dress and heals, she walks out into the living room "Well?" she asks.

"Mami, you look beautiful, honest you're going to knock her dead, Well try not to cause you know you have been single for years and you are getting on so you wouldn't want to mess this up," Bella says with a smug smile.

Santana laughs "You really are a little shit bag."

"Santana Lopez, do not talk to your daughter like that." Maribel says sternly.

Bella laughs "Yeah Mami, can't believe you would talk to your only daughter that way".

"And you stop teasing your Mami."Maribel says looking at her granddaughter.

Santana smiles "thank you Mami, now before I go, you little lady, bed by nine please."

"Nine, come on Mami, can't I wait up for you please?" she begs.

Santana shakes her head "No babe, you have school tomorrow, and please behave".

"Please Mami, let me stay up, I'll be really good."

Santana and Maribel chuckle "You will be really good anyway, or you will have me to answer to in the morning," she says with an eyebrow raised.

"Well what if I can't sleep and I still happen to be awake when you come in?" she asks testing the waters.

Santana looks at her "If you're still up and awake when I come in, I'll help you go straight to sleep, by doing a little workout on your backside. How's that? "

"Fine, but I'm getting up a little earlier and coming into your room, so you can tell me how it was," she says pouting.

Santana smiles "That would be fine, now I'm off remember, behave and I'll see you in the morning." she says walking over and kissing her daughter's head "and I'll see you later Mami."

"Have fun Mija, and remember be yourself, I'm sure she will love you like we do," Maribel tells her.

Bella looks up "Yea Mami, remember you're awesome, have a good night."

Santana leaves and waits for Quinn to pick her up, after ten minutes Quinn arrives "Sorry I'm late, traffic. Have you been waiting long?"

"Only ten minutes," she says getting into the car "So where we going?"

Quinn smiles "it's a surprise, so anything exciting happened the last few days?"

"Well my case finishes hopefully by the end of next week so I'm going to take the two weeks half term off and spend it with Bel, normally I don't get the opportunity to spend that much time with her in one go, so will be nice and she will be off grounding so we can hopefully have some fun."

Quinn looks over "She's grounded? What she done?"

"Oh mouthing off at school again and trying to get my mother to cover for her," she says chuckling slightly.

Quinn laughs "Wow she has some guts doesn't she; I once got my sister to sign a detention slip for me."

"Oh yeah and how did that work out?"she asks.

Quinn smiles "With both of us having very sore asses and being grounded, was gutted because if I had just give my mom the note I would have only been grounded, I was young though and didn't think it through."

Santana laughs and they continue to talk until Quinn pulls up at the restaurant "Wow this place is nice."

"You have been here before?" Quinn asks.

Santana smiles "yea just once, it was really nice." Quinn smiles.

They head in and are shown their seats; Quinn orders some wine "So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"You know it may sound like a cliché but I love spending it with my daughter, I promise not to talk about her all night, I just wanted to answer your question," she tells her not wanting to one of those people who only talks about their kids.

Quinn laughs "I don't mind listening to you, talk about her, honestly she seems such a great kid if she was mine I would want to brag and talk about her too."

"Thanks Quinn, I appreciate that. So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like going to the gym, I love swimming but don't get much of an opportunity to do it anymore and I have a dog, so I enjoy walking him."

Santana laughs "Oh God please don't tell Bel you have a dog, she has been bugging me forever, but I just don't have time to take proper care of it."

"Well she is welcome to come see him, I walk around Central Park, Saturday mornings, if you're free and want to go for a walk, and she can meet him?" Quinn tells her.

"Yea sounds good," the girls order food and continue to talk, getting to know each other. "Quinn, I have to say I have really enjoyed this evening."

Quinn raises an eyebrow "You seem surprised."

"Oh shit sorry, no it's just I don't normally do well on dates, that's why I tend not to bother but it's just so easy to talk to you," she says hoping she had offend her.

"It's fine I was just messing with you, and I'm the same I have not asked anyone on a date in about three years and only been on a handful since then, I have wanted to say all night but didn't want to be to forward. But you look stunning Santana in that dress and I feel very lucky that you agreed to go out with me."

Santana blushes "Um thank you and I kind of wanted to say the same to you, you look beautiful Quinn and I feel very lucky to be here with you tonight."

Quinn also blushes "Thank you Santana,"after talking a bit more, they decide it is time to leave, Quinn drives them home, when they pull up at the house she turns to Santana "So how would you feel if I kissed you goodnight?"

"I would feel very happy and would also love to kiss you goodnight" she says. Quinn leans over and kisses Santana she puts her hands on Santana's face and they kiss for a few minutes before she pulls away "Wow, Quinn that was really good."

"Yea definitely, in fact I wouldn't mind doing it again" she says leaning back in and kissing her again. She pulls away "So you still want to meet Saturday?"

Santana smiles "Oh yeah, shall we say ten o clock at the entrance?"

"Sounds good, see you then." she says kissing her one more time.

Santana gets out smiling and heads up to her apartment "Hey Mami, I'm home" she says happily walking through.

"Oh hey Mija, you look happy."

Santana smiles "Oh I am, it was perfect Mami, absolutely perfect."

"Good baby, you deserve it." she says

"Mami do you want to just stay here tonight, save you going home?" Santana asks her. Maribel has her own lovely apartment not far but sometimes she does enjoy waking up with her daughter and granddaughter.

Maribel smiles "Yes please Mija I would love to stay."

"Well your room is ready for you anyway, how was Bella?" Maribel gives her the look and Santana sighs "Oh Mami please tell me she didn't play you up?"

"She got a bit mouthy at bedtime but don't worry I handled it, please don't be mad at her in the morning Santana."Maribel says firmly.

Santana rolls her eyes "I won't Mami, well I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"Night baby."

The following morning Santana is woken by Bella climbing into her bed "Baby what time is it?"

Bella looks over at the clock "Its seven twenty Mami, come on get up, you need to tell me about last night?"

Santana groans and sits up "Really Bella come on, give Mami a chance to wake up"

"Nope, look I got you a coffee, now spill?"

Santana sighs "Ok but first did you behave last night?" she asks.

"Mami, that's not fair I asked first,"she whines, Santana raises an eyebrow at her. "Fine, I was a little mouthy to Abuela, but Mami she smacked my ass like three times and it really hurt, there worse than yours."

Santana chuckles "Watch your language missy, and good that will teach you not to mouth off at her, you have heard stories about when I was younger I would have thought you would have learnt."

"I know, I did apologise so you can't be too mad at me," she says with a cheeky smile.

"Umm is that so, well guess I should answer your question now"

Bella smiles "Yes please spill."

"Ok well we went to a fancy restaurant and we talked for ages," Santana tells her about her night almost play by play."So anyway she wants us to meet her Saturday in Central Park to walk her dog."

"No way she has a dog, what kind? What's it called?" she asks excitedly.

Santana laughs "I'm not sure you can find all that out Saturday, if you behave."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"she snaps.

Santana glares "Watch it Isabella and it means, you have from now till Saturday to keep out of trouble or you will not be coming understand?"

"Yes Mami, I'll be on my best behaviour." she says with a smile.

"Good, you can start now by going and getting ready for school" Santana tells her.

Bella rolls her eyes "Fine, do you think we could have waffles for breakfast?"

"I think we will be having a slap up breakfast because Abuela stayed last night," Santana tells her, laughing when she gets all excited "But get dressed for school first please ok?"

"Ok Mami." she says skipping out.

Isabella spends the rest of the week on her best behaviour only a few little slips ups but nothing that a warning didn't fix, Saturday morning rolls round and Bella is up and extremely excited."Bella can you please quit jumping about and come and eat breakfast please?"

"Mami, I'm excited I get to spend a few hours playing with a pooch and you get to spend time with Quinn, that's a win win, we are both happy," she says jumping around.

Santana sighs and shouts "Bella sit now!" Bella sits down "Look I get you are excited but please can you just have breakfast and calm down before I get grumpy with you."

Bella folds her arms across her chest"Fine but there is no need to shout at me."

"Watch your tone little lady, you have been good all week do not spoil it now," Santana says firmly.

After a little pouting, Santana got Bella to eat her breakfast and get ready to go, on time. "Where are we meeting them Mami?"

"Just here at the entrance, but we are early so just be patient please"

Bella huffs "Well I don't want to be patient, and I don't want to calm down and I don't want you, shouting at me all the time and getting stressed with me ok!" she shouts.

Santana glares at her and pulls her close and swats her bottom hard twice "Let's go" she says to her.

"Wait, what? where?" she asks rubbing her stinging bottom.

"Home" Santana hisses "I will not have you speak to me like that, you, little girl will be spending the day in your bedroom."

Bella starts to cry "No Mami please I'm sorry, please Mami." she says as Santana holds on to her arm, she turns round and bumps straight into Quinn.

"Oh hey Quinn, I was just going to ring you, something has come up and I need to go home," Santana says not letting go of Bella's arm.

"Mami please, I'm sorry please can we stay please?" she says tears still falling down her cheeks.

Quinn looks bemused "San is everything ok? What's going on?"

"Nothing honestly" she sighs, "I'm sorry can we arrange?"

Quinn still watching Santana's face, she can tell she is pissed about something "Sure but um can we just talk for a second?"

"Yeah sure" she lets go of Bella and walks her to a bench "Sit there and don't move." she says sternly.

Quinn walks over and gives Bella, the dog "Quinn listen" Santana starts but Quinn ignores her and passes the dog to Bella.

"San what's going on? Why is Bella so upset?" Quinn asks.

Santana looks at Quinn, a part of her wants to tell her to mind her own business but then she remembers she actually likes her "Apparently my daughter thinks she can shout at me and be rude, and I'm sorry I won't stand for that from her so I was taking her home, that's why she is upset."

"Oh I see, well that's a shame I was looking forward to today I even took the day off from work, I guess I'll just go then." she says.

Santana smiles "Quinn Fabray, are you trying to guilt trip me?"

"Me ,no, never, look I get your pissed at her and I know it's not my place but can't we just go for the walk, and if she causes anymore trouble I will personally take her home for you and lock her in her room," she says laughing which makes Santana smile.

Santana shakes her head "Fine, let me go and talk to her, go get your dog from her cause she won't listen if she is there."

"Ok firstly it's a he and his name is Rocky,"she says walking over with Santana. When Santana sits next to Bella she takes the dog and walks away so she can talk to her daughter.

"Mami, I'm so sorry please I didn't mean to shout at you," she says looking up at her mother. Santana sighs "I know you didn't mean it Isabella. I have never and will never put up with you talking to me in that way, so here is the deal we can either go home now and you will be grounded to your room for the rest of the day, or you can apologise one more time and we can go for a the walk, but if you don't think you can control yourself say so now because option one will be best for you, because if you can't, I promise you, I don't care where we are I will spank you bare bottom do you understand me?"

Bella's eyes go wide "Yes Mami I understand, I'm sorry I promise I can control it." she tells her.

"Well then, come give me a hug and we will get going, oh and the dog is a boy called Rocky, Quinn doesn't like it if you call it a her," Santana says smiling as Bella gets up and hugs her Mami tightly. "I love you baby girl"

"I love you too Mami." she says.

They both get up and walk over towards Quinn "All better?"

"Yes Quinn, sorry it was my fault, I was really rude to Mami," Bella tells her.

Quinn smiles, she loves the honesty of this kid "Don't worry it's all sorted. Here" she says handing Bella the lead."You can hold Rocky's lead if you like?"

"Awesome thank you" she says, when they get to a nice grassy area, Quinn lets rocky off and gives Bella a ball to throw for him while Santana and Quinn sit on the grass.

"So you glad you stayed?" Quinn asks her.

Santana smiles "Yeah I am, look Quinn I just need to say this but I don't want you to get mad or be funny ok?"

"Ok, little worried now." she says.

"No its fine it's just, I know you talked me round today and I'm glad you did but when it comes to Isabella I have certain ways I do things and certain expectations of her, if we had been anywhere else today, she would be sat at home now in her room, I don't want her to think just because we are seeing you or whatever that she can get away with things because next time it won't work, if there is one thing I am with her its consistent, if that had been her first outburst today I probably would not have been as harsh, but it wasn't do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Quinn looks at her "I do and I'm sorry I guilt tripped you, I just really wanted to spend the day with you, look I promise not to interfere again, I guess I didn't think I'm sorry."

Santana smiles "Don't be, you weren't to know, I just need to say it because if it does happen again I don't want you to feel I'm being a bitch and dragging my daughter home for no reason."

"I would never think that, honestly I will check with you beforehand and promise not to get involved" she says feeling bad.

Santana smiles "Look it's all good, Bella knows what will happen if she plays up anymore today so honestly it fine."

Santana and Quinn sit and talk for an hour while Bella is off playing with Rocky, she comes running over "Mami, would I be allowed to go and get a drink please?" she ask.

"Of course babe, do you think you could pick Quinn and I one up too?" she says handing her some money.

"Yea but that may cost you a cookie"she says with her trade mark cheeky grin, Quinn starts to laugh.

Santana smiles "Yes, get yourself a cookie" she turns to Quinn "Would you like a cookie?"

"Oh yeah definitely," she says winking at Bella.

Bella smiles "Mami, you will have one too, I'm guessing? So what drinks and cookies shall I get?"

"Surprise us babe, your normally good with things like that," Santana tells her.

"Cool, Quinn could I take Rocky with me please?"

Quinn smiles "Of course just put his lead on" she say handing it to her.

Bella walks off and Quinn turns to Santana "She is so polite and has an awesome sense of humour you know."

"Yea I know, she does have excellent manners and the humour well, she gets that from me" Santana says with a smirk."So if you haven't got to work tonight, you fancy coming back with me and Bel, I'll cook you some dinner or we can order in?"

Quinn smiles "You know what, I would love Chinese I have not had it in ages."

"Bella will love you, I don't let her have taken away much and she loves Chinese." Santana tells her.

Bella comes running over with the drinks and cookies "Here you go guys" she says handing them out.

"Um Diet Cola and oat and raison cookie how did you figure I would like them?" Quinn asks her.

Bella shrugs "Because the other day at dinner you said you were going back to the gym so I just figured fruit and diet drinks."

"I like your train of thought, anyway if you don't mind your mom has said I can join you guys for dinner tonight, I suggested Chinese?" Quinn says smiling when Bella's eyes open wide.

She turns to Santana "Seriously Mami, we are having takeaway?"

"Seriously, we are." she says laughing when Bella jumps on her.

They all head back to Santana and Bella's chatting away when they arrive at the house, Santana asks Bella to go to her room, she turns to Quinn "I'll just be a minute" Quinn nods and Santana walks off to find Bella "Isabella, come here a minute," she says patting the bed next to her.

"Mami, please don't spank me with Quinn here, can't it wait?" she begs.

Santana pulls her into a hug "Babe I'm not going to spank you, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh ok? But I was really rude to you?"

"Yes you were, listen Bel I don't ever want to hear you talking to me like that again, you know as well as I do if I give out a punishment it sticks, and today I told you we were going home and you were to be in your room for the day, but Quinn managed to convince me to let us stay. But I need you to understand that won't ever happen again, I spoke to Quinn and told her when it comes to us, I need to follow through, so I need you to understand that if you ever pull anything like that again you won't get away with it, I don't want you to think just because I didn't follow through today that it will happen again because it won't. Do you understand babe?"Santana explains calmly.

Bella nods "Yes Mami I do, so am I grounded to my room now that we are home?"

"No babe, at the park I gave you a choice and you stuck to your end of the deal, which I am proud of you for. I just felt I needed to tell you that today was a one off ok?"

Bella smiles "Ok Mami, and I really am sorry I shouted at you, I was just all excited and I don't know I'm just really sorry" she says hugging her.

"I know sweetheart, look why don't we go see if we can find a cheesy movie or maybe play some games before we have Chinese?"

"I can't believe you agreed to takeaway."Bella chuckles "You really like Quinn don't you?"

Santana smiles "Yea I really do babe, come on lets go out there, before she thinks I'm beating you or something."

"Where would she get an idea like that?" Bella smirks standing up; Santana stands up and lands a not so gentle swat to her bottom. "Ow Mami" she whines.

Santana smiles "Yes I wonder, now come on missy."

All three sit playing and talking until the food arrives "Wow Quinn did you order enough, Mami did you invite the neighbours again cause I told you before I'm not sharing with them."

Quinn lightly smacks her head "You're a cheeky little devil, and I like Chinese, trust me I'll eat most of it."

"Um I'm not sure about this one Mami, I mean it's been what just over a week and she is getting physical with me," she says talking to Santana with a smirk.

Santana and Quinn laugh "Better Quinn getting physical than me, if you prefer I can demonstrate to Quinn the best way to get a message across to you?"

"No I'm good, and I really don't think Quinn needs to be shown, if she can't work out how to do it on her own it's just not meant to happen." she says smirking at Quinn.

Quinn snorts and laughs "Trust me I don't need lessons, I have a pretty good idea what to do, having been on the receiving end in the past."

"I think we need to stop talking about this, because we all know I'm an angel so there is no need to discuss it further, unless of course you want to tell us one of your stories Quinn, I know a few about Mami, we can trade," she says smiling at Santana.

Santana smiles "Don't you dare brat, though I am intrigued, Quinn?"

"Fine I'll tell you one, and Bella gets to tell me one, tit for tat, yes?" Quinn says.

"Yes, yes" Bella says.

All three girls are sat round laughing at all the stories being told, Bella is sat curled up with Rocky. Santana and Quinn are sat on the couch; Santana looks at the clock and then whispers to Quinn "This is not going to go down well."

"What wont?"

"This" she says then turns to Bella "Babe, you need to go get ready for bed please."

Bella sits up "Mami, come on please, it's Saturday night, I don't want to" she whines.

"I know you don't want to but I would like you to, go and get ready and come back down, and you can stay up for half hour," Santana tells her trying to compromise.

"An hour?" Bella asks.

Santana shakes her head "Fifteen minutes?"

"That's going down Mami, forty five minutes?"

"Not coming back out at all?" Santana says.

Bella huffs "Mami, stop" she whines "Please another hour?"

"Half an hour Bel, now go get ready please." she says firmly.

Bella strops out, and Quinn tries not to laugh "You have to give her credit for trying."

"Yea I give her plenty of credit, she does try though bless her."

Bella comes back out and sits with them, after half an hour Santana sends her off to bed, which to everyone's surprise she goes first time of asking and Santana and Quinn spend the rest of the evening talking before Quinn leaves they share another kiss and Quinn invites them down for dinner Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three months since Santana started seeing Quinn and they are now officially a couple. Isabella loves Quinn and is pleased her Mami is happy right now. They are sat, messing around on the sofa waiting for Quinn before they decide what they are going to do for the day. Santana has Bella pinned to the sofa and is tickling her. "Mami, stop"Bella says laughing.

"Are you saying you give up?" she says holding her down.

Bella shakes her head "Never, you know I'm going to win."

Quinn has knocked on the door twice and got no answer. So she just walked in and is stood in the doorway watching them.

Bella manages to get out from Santana and tries to run for it but Santana catches her. "I don't think so missy get back here," she says pulling her back, Santana falls back on the couch pulling her over her lap. "Oh dear, look at the position you're in. Does my baby girl need a spanking?" Santana says laughing.

"Don't you dare Mami, I swear ill" she doesn't get to finish her sentence before Santana playfully starts spanking her.

"Are you going to try and run again?"Santana asks bring her hand down softly.

Bella is laughing and kicking "No Mami, but I am going to pee on your leg in a minute."

Santana swats her, a few more times.

"Are you telling the truth? Or are you just saying so I'll stop?" she stops swatting her and starts to tickle her sides.

"Mami I swear I'm going to pee," she screeches out.

"Babe seriously let her go," Quinn says laughing.

Santana stops and looks up, Bella jumps off her lap and runs to Quinn. "Thank you, thank you, now you're in trouble Mami. Go get her Quinn."

"Yea Quinn come and gets me," Santana says laughing leaning back on the sofa. Quinn walks over and straddles her. "Kinky"Santana whispers.

"Really," Quinn says pushing her, on her side and rolls her over "Oh look Bella, looks like your Mami needs to be spanked now too?" Bella comes running over and jumps on her Mami's back.

"Isabella do you really want to hurt your poor old Mami? The one, who looks after you, feeds you. Ouch," she shouts.

Quinn laughs "Stop making your daughter feel guilty, that's mean. Bella tickle your Mami's side."

Bella starts tickling her "Revenge is sweet Mami," while Santana scream with laughter. "Do you give up?" "Yes, yes I give up" she says laughing. Bella climbs off her and Quinn moves off slowly and gives her one last swat "Ow jeez Quinn," she says rolling over when Quinn gets off her. "So you guys may have won this one, but next time your mine, and you" she says pointing to Bella"You won't always have Quinn, Missy".

"Whatever Mami, bring it on," Bella says laughing, hiding behind Quinn when Santana makes a grab for her "Getting old Mami, plus if you keep getting me when Quinn isn't here I'll just tell her and she will deal with you when she sees you, right Quinn?"

"That's right squirt; now we have finished playing. Shall we go grab a bite to eat?"

Santana and Bella smile "Yeah please, and Quinn I'm not grounded anymore so can we go to the movies as well?" Bella has been grounded for the last week, after going out with her friends and coming home two hours late.

"Yeah it's fine with me, San?"

Santana nods "Yep I'm good with that, right girly go and get changed and we will go" Bella runs out the room to do what she's been told.

Quinn walks over and kisses Santana "Hey".

"Hey yourself, so did you miss us yesterday?" Santana asks.

"I did, but looking forward to spending the day with you today," she says kissing her again.

Santana smiles "Umm, so do you want to stop tonight, I'll make us a big breakfast in the morning?"

"Yea sure, we will have to pick up Rocky though." she says.

"That's fine, he sleeps in Bella's room when he is here anyway," not that Santana loves that idea because it keeps Bella up, they have to send Bella to bed before Rocky goes in otherwise she stays up, playing with him.

Bella comes back out "I'm ready can we go?"

"Yes babe, Quinn is going to spend the night tonight ok?" Santana tells her.

Bella shrugs, over the last month Quinn has stayed a lot and she doesn't mind "Its fine with me oh does that mean we are going to get Rocky?"

"Yes we will get him, but you won't be taking him to bed with you remember" Quinn tells her.

"Yea yea I know," she says rolling her eyes.

Although Santana is pleased that Bella is comfortable round Quinn she still likes her to be respectful. "Excuse me?"Santana says giving her the look. "Don't be rude please."

"Sorry Quinn," she mumbles Quinn smiles and ruffles her hair.

All three, head out and go and get some food before heading to the cinema. Santana is stood with her hands on her hips staring at Quinn and Bella, who are arguing over what type of film to watch Bella wants comedy and Quinn wants action. "Do both of you need a timeout?" she asks.

"Mami come on, you have to agree with me we need to watch a comedy."

Quinn shakes her head "no way, we need to watch action, babe come on side with me".

"Right I will tell you what's going to happen, you two have five minutes to decide, if you haven't agreed I'm going to take you both home. "You" she says pointing to Bella "Will be in your room for an hour, and you" she says pointing to Quinn "Will spend an hour in my room, do I make myself clear?"

Both nod yes "Bella come on let's just go for action."

"If I agree to action, you have to get Mami to let me stay up later tonight and I get to pick the next three movies,"she says with a smirk.

Quinn shakes her head "I can't get your Mami to let you stay up later if she finds out I will be in trouble and so will you, for black mailing me."

"Yeah that's true and I could really do without a spanking or another grounding, ok next three films I choose plus you make a slap up breakfast tomorrow?" she says.

Quinn thinks about it. "Fine deal," she says shaking Bella's hand.

"Five minutes are up, what's it to be?"Santana asks.

Bella smiles "Action Mami".

"Really, ok action it is, lets go," she says she whispers in Quinn's ear. "What do you have to do?"

Quinn looks at her "What!"

"I know my daughter Quinn; she doesn't give up without something in return".

Quinn laughs "She gets to pick next three films, and I have to make a slap up breakfast tomorrow."

Santana laughs and walks behind Bella and whispers "Good girl" Bella turns round and laughs.

After the movies the girls head back to Quinn's to pick up Rocky. It's the first time Santana and Bella have been there when they walk in to her house, they are amazed "Oh my God Quinn, this is beautiful" Santana says.

"Thank you, I designed most of it myself." just as she was about to continue, Bella burst in

"Shit, Mami this place has a pool and everything" she says.

Santana and Quinn shout "Language".

"Sorry, but seriously Quinn" she says walking over and standing next to Santana "Why don't we stop here!" she turns round quickly when she feels a sharp swat hit her behind. "Ow Mami. What?"

"What do you mean what? That was rude Bel, now apologise please".

Bella huffs but soon apologise when she sees Santana's raised eyebrow "Sorry Quinn".

"Its fine, and your right if you guys want to stop here tonight its fine with me, I guess because I only have to bring a few things when I come to yours and you guys would have to bring to lots."

"Seriously" she turns and faces Santana"Mami please can we stay here please?" she begs.

Santana looks to Quinn "Babes are you sure?"

"Yeah honest its fine" Quinn says walking over to San and pulls her into a hug.

Bella looks at Santana "Mami can we go home and get our stuff, like swimming stuff and pyjamas and that?"

"Well if it's ok with Quinn, you can stay here while I go get our things?" she says looking over to Quinn who nods.

Bella jumps up and down "Thank you thank you, you are definitely my second favourite grown up ever".

"Oh who is your first?" Quinn asks, Bella looks over to Santana and smiles.

"Abuela," she says laughing.

Santana laughs "You're a brat kid, right I'll be back as soon as, and Bella" she says calling her over.

"Yes Mami, I'll behave if I don't, I won't like what happens" she says rolling her eyes.

Quinn laughs Santana glares at her. "Actually I was going to say, behave because when Quinn swatted me this morning it hurt, and I don't think you would want one from her, because she has my permission to deal with you how she sees fit."

Bella lightly smiles at Quinn "Fine ok, you know you're only going to be gone like thirty minutes. What do you think I could do in that time?"

Santana and Quinn both raise an eyebrow"With you, anything, right babe I'll be back in a mo. Behave kid" she says walking out.

Quinn and Bella sit down on the coach"So you wouldn't really swat me would you?" Bella asks.

"Umm depends what you did, I guess?"she says laughing, till she sees Bella's face drops. "Bella listen, I would never do anything you were uncomfortable with ok?"

Bella laughs "Ok but it wasn't that, it's just I already have Mami and Abuela who lets say, are very strict I just wanted someone in my corner I guess."

"Babe your Mami is not strict, now my Mom, she was strict you get away with quite a lot, girly" Quinn says.

Bella smiles "I know, it's just like some of my friends, their parents' don't care half as much about what they do, I mean I was grounded for a week for being late, it was harsh I thought."

"Look Bella, right now at your age, the things your Mami does you think are harsh and unfair but it's only because she loves you. I came home from school late once when I was 14 and my Mom grounded me for a week I was fuming, I told her how unfair she was and mean, that she was stricter than all my friend's parents. She told me that I was her daughter and she would punish me how she saw fit. I shouted at her and stormed off up to my room slamming my door, my Mom followed me and gave me a spanking, I knew it was coming because I had never been allowed to shout at my Mom or slam doors" Quinn tells her.

"Wow that's harsh; I mean Mami has smacked my backside a few times for shouting at her, and if I slam my door when I'm in a mood she makes me stay in my room for the rest of the evening." Bella tells her.

Quinn smiles "See you already have it easier than I did, look your Mami and my Mom are kind of the same, they both work really hard. I had everything growing up a bit like you, I had the best clothes, phones, computers anything I wanted but I had to be respectful and do well at school to get those things. It's not easy doing it by yourself and you missy are one of the greatest kids I have ever met, and that's how your Mami has raised you. So yes you may feel, she is to strict but she doesn't want you to be a spoilt brat, who gets her own way with everything and goes through life being rude and disrespectful, she would rather have you mad at her for punishing you than you get away with being a spoilt child. Do you understand?"

"Yea I guess, I mean one of my friends talks to her Mom like crap, she like tells her what to do and when she will be home and stuff, I would never do that, but she never gets punished either but Mami as you know, spanks me and grounds me and I just hate that I get punished all the time." she tells Quinn.

Quinn laughs "You do not get punished all the time Hun, only when you misbehave. Look why don't, you talk to your Mami about this and explain to her how you feel, but babe you and your Mami have an amazing relationship. Do any of your other friends parents' spend so much time with their kids, taking them out, going away in school break just to spend time with them, take them to the cinema once a week and out to nice restaurants, personally I think you're a very lucky girl".

"Yea I guess I never really looked at those things, I bet you think I'm horrible now don't you?"

Quinn laughs "Of course I don't, look sometimes you just need someone to remind you how good you have it, I was reminded by my grandmother but our discussion was very different".

"Really, how different? Tell me, tell me" she says smiling.

Quinn shakes her head "Ok well I tell you a shorter version, basically I was about your age and my Mom wouldn't take me to get a new pair of shoes, they had just come out and she said I could have them but I was naughty the day before and she said I would have to wait for the shoes because she refused to reward bad behaviour".

"Oh God my Mami and Abuela say that."she says laughing.

Quinn smiles "Anyway I was being really mean to her so she sent me to my room 'To wait'" Quinn says using air quotes.

"No way, she was going to spank you, my Mami makes me wait for her too" she says coping Quinn's air quotes.

"Yes, well I thought it was unfair so I climbed out the window and ran to my Grandma's house, when I got there I told her everything that happened, she told me what I just told you about how good I have it and the things I get some people can't afford and that I should be grateful. She then pulled me over her lap and spanked me, it wasn't the hardest one she had ever given me, but that was because she knew that my mom was going to bust my ass."

Bella goes wide eyed "No way, you got spanked twice; if Abuela spanks me, Mami would never give me another one."

"See your luckier than I was, when my Mom came and picked me up, I apologised and explained that I understood, she was so pleased that I understood, anyway we arrived home and she sent me to my room again, honestly I couldn't believe it, I went to argue and then remembered I snuck out and ran away so it was best not to argue." she says.

Bella laughs "So you got another spanking?"

"Yep, and she used a wooden hairbrush to really leave an impression and she grounded me for a week, but honestly that week was one of the best weeks of my life. We got so close and we are still close now, I have friends I went to school with, who don't talk to their parents at all".

"Mami and I will always be close I think, she is awesome." Bella says. She stands up when she hears the door open and runs up to Santana "I love you Mami, you are the best Mami ever".

"Agh thanks babe, and you're the best daughter ever and I love you too." she says hugging her and looking at Quinn."I take it this isn't because you have been naughty and are trying to avoid punishment?" she says playfully swatting her bottom.

"Nope, I have been good, Quinn and I just talked I just wanted you to know I love you and you're the best" she says hugging her tighter.

Santana smiles "likewise babe you are also the best," she says kissing the top of her head. "I brought your swimming stuff if you want to go in the pool but only for an hour babe cause its late ok?"

"Ok Mami thank you" she says grabbing her stuff and running to get changed.

Santana walks over to Quinn "What was that about?"

"I'll explain later" Quinn says laughing.

Quinn and Santana sit outside watching Bella swim "Mami come on, you and Quinn should come in?" she shouts from the pool.

"Bel we will swim with you tomorrow ok? You only have about ten more minutes till your Mami said you need to come out"Quinn says.

Bella pouts "But I don't want to come out."

"Isabella you will come out or you won't be going in tomorrow?" Bella looks stunned as that statement had come from Quinn and not her Mami, Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Ok fine, but can we watch a movie tonight?"

Quinn looks over to Santana "We will see, I'm going to get started on making some dinner".

"Ok babe" Santana says kissing Quinn.

Bella climbs out the pool and goes and sits on Santana's lap "Are you happy Mami?"

"Yea babe I am, why do you ask?"

Bella shrugs "I love seeing you happy and I really like Quinn. Do you think you will be together forever?"

Santana laughs "I can't answer that now babe, but I do love being with Quinn. Are you happy?"

"Yes very happy, it's nice when my friends talk about what they did with their parents, I mean I know, Quinn isn't my parent but now I can say Mami, Quinn and I, not that it wasn't great before."Oh god Mami I'm sorry everything is coming out wrong"

"Baby its fine, stop worrying I know it's been hard for you only having one parent and I'm so sorry for that, I love that your happy with Quinn considering some of the people I have dated" she says chuckling.

"Yea Danny was a bitch" Bella says."Ow, Mami I'm wet, that actually hurt" she says rubbing her thigh.

Santana rolls her eyes "Then watch your language babe, but your right she wasn't very nice. Quinn is special and she loves you to pieces as well, you're a special girl, baby and I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you two parents like all your friends but I love you enough for two".

Bella laughs "I know Mami, and you are the best, all my friends are jealous of me".

"Really, why?" Santana asks.

Bella shrugs "They think you're funny and really nice and you do lots of things with me, and take me nice places".

"Ah and what did you tell them?"

Bella laughs "I told them to come round when I'm in trouble, or when you yell or when you spank me, I said they wouldn't be jealous then, but do you know what Macy said?"

Santana laughs "No babe what did Macy say?"

"She said at least I had a Mom that cared enough to do that, but I don't get what she means." she asked confused.

"She means that I love you so much that I will punish you to make sure you become the best person you can be, Macy's parents leave her with a nanny and there not around much and maybe she misses having a Mom, where as you always have me." Santana says hoping she is explaining this well enough.

Bella smiles "I guess apart from Abuela, you never leave me with anyone, even though you have lots of money and I do love that, I wouldn't want to have a nanny," Bella looks up at Santana "Thank you Mami for always being there, I love you."

"I love you too angel and baby I will always be there for you no matter what." she says kissing the top of her head.

Quinn comes out the kitchen "Right you two, dinner is ready, go and wash up".

"Yes ma'am" Bella says running down the hall.

Santana smiles "How do you get her to do things straight away?"

Quinn shrugs "Who knows, but if you want dinner, you best go wash up too missy" she says winking at her.

"Yes ma'am" Santana says skipping down the hall laughing, Quinn laughed and went back into the kitchen to wait for them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mami please, you are being unreasonable." Bella says with a huff.

Santana sighs "I'm not being unreasonable, you're not going end of discussion."

"Why? Come on I'm twelve, nearly thirteen".

"Exactly you are twelve years old Isabella, you are not going to a party with your friends till eleven o clock at night, I rarely let you stay up that late, never mind stay out. Stop asking you are not going."

Bella huffs "Mami, I didn't have to tell you the truth, I wasn't going to ask to spend the night out, then go to the party anyway, but thought you would at least think about it, don't I get points for honesty here?"

Santana turns round and glares at her daughter "Word of advice if you ever think of lying to me to go to a party, you will be very sorry. Do you understand? And I appreciate your honesty Isabella but the answer is still no."

"God, it's like being in a prison." She shouts.

"Isabella I'm really starting to lose my patience with your attitude, so I suggest you go to your room and calm down, before you talk yourself into trouble." Santana tells her really not wanting to get into a fight, both of them not seeming to care that Quinn is sat on the sofa, listening to all this. Bella stamps her foot and sighs, Santana takes a step closer to her "I'm warning you, lose the attitude right now and go to your room." She says sternly.

"Whatever." she mumbles stomping off.

Santana shakes her head and shouts to her "And it would be in your best interest not to slam your door." She walks over to the coach and sits down next to Quinn. "Hey, sorry about that".

"It's fine babe, listen can I ask you something without you shouting at me and having a go?" Quinn asks.

Santana looks at her "ok".

"Babe, why can't she go to this party?"Quinn asks.

"Because she is twelve, Quinn I don't want her at unsupervised parties till eleven o clock at night. Am I really being that unreasonable?" She states.

Quinn sighs "Um remember don't have a go, I was just asking. But babe it's not unsupervised and what if she didn't stay that late?"

"How do you know it's supervised?"Santana asks, lately Bella has been talking more to Quinn she has even tried, using Quinn to help her.

"Bella told me, she said the nanny was going to be there plus you can take her and pick her up. Look I know it's not my place and she is your daughter but can't you compromise with her a little, you have no reason not to trust her and she has been really good lately".

Santana sighs "Yea I guess, but Quinn she is my only child I guess I'm just scared she is growing up so much. And about it not being your place, she maybe my daughter but we are in a relationship and she spends a lot of time with you. I appreciate your input you just have to remember I have done this on my own for twelve years, its hard having somebody else's input on how to raise her."

"Babe I'm not trying to tell you how to raise her, I would never, I just think that maybe you need to loosen the reigns a little. If she screws up you will pull her back in line. But she spends most of her weekends with us not that I care but when I was twelve I was out with my friends, the last two weeks she has asked to go out with her friends and you have said no, making up rubbish excuses. I love you and I love Bella and the relationship you have is amazing, but you have to let her have some independence."

" I know, I know it's just she is my little girl you know, I want her back to being three and depending on me for everything".

Quinn laughs "Didn't you say she was a nightmare at three?"

"Oh God, yeah she was. Ok I'll go talk to her," Santana says kissing Quinn. "Thank you, you do know, she will know that you have talked me round, I don't want her to think this will always be the way you know, her using you to make me change my mind about things".

Quinn shakes her head "She won't babe and if she tries it will put her in her place don't worry".

Santana walks down the hall to Bella's room "Can I come in?"

"Guess so" she says sat on her bed sulking.

Santana sits next to her "Angel I'm sorry for saying no without thinking about it, how about we come to a compromise?"

Bella's face light up "Really, I can go?"

"A compromise, Bel. I will take you and pick you up but you are not staying till eleven, because the party starts at five you can stay till nine thirty, as this is your first party if you behave and stick to my rules I will consider extending it when the next one comes up ok?"

Bella smiles, she doesn't really care about the time she just wants the opportunity to go. "Yeah that's fine, this is awesome thank you."

"You're welcome, now Quinn wants to go out for dinner and I want to stay in, so you're the swing vote, what would you like to do?" Santana asks her.

"Can we stay in, I have some homework to finish." she says quietly knowing she is going to get a lecture.

Santana raises an eyebrow "What homework? And how much?"

"English and it's an essay." she tells her, waiting for the yelling.

Santana raises an eyebrow "Didn't you tell Quinn when you got home from school you didn't have homework?" Quinn has been at the house this week when Bella comes home from school as Maribel has had the flu, and Quinn took the week off so Santana didn't have to.

"No Mami, I didn't say anything when Quinn asked, so I didn't exactly answer," she says. She knows her mother won't take that as a good excuse.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes, but not with me." she tells her"Quinn" she shouts.

"Mami, what you are doing?" Bella asks confused.

Santana looks at her "You can explain to Quinn that you have homework and you didn't exactly answer her. You know as well as me after spending this week with her, she would have made you do it, so you can deal with Quinn."

Quinn walks into the room "Hey you shouted, what's up?"

"My daughter has something to tell you," she says staring at Bella who just sits there staring, Santana has never let any of her other girlfriends punish her, although most of her relationships have not lasted this long and Bella actually like Quinn "Isabella, tell Quinn now please".

Bella looks over to Quinn "Um I may have homework to do," she says quietly.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "May have? Didn't you tell me you didn't have earlier?"

"No I never said I didn't, I just didn't say I did," she says quickly she knows what her Mami's punishment is, for lying and wants to make it clear she hasn't lied.

"So you were keeping the truth from me, it's as good as lying Isabella." Quinn tells her.

Bella's eyes go wide and she looks at Santana "Mami, it wasn't really a lie, please don't spank me I won't do it again."

"Isabella I told you, I'm not punishing you, this is between you and Quinn." she tells her looking at Quinn who looks shocked.

Bella looks to Quinn, her Mami had already given her permission to swat her, but would she really spank her."Quinn I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was lying but now I know you consider it a lie I won't do it again."

"I should hope not, Bella I know we have a laugh and I enjoy messing around with you, but when your Mami is not here, I do expect you to treat me like you would if you were with your Abuela or Mami. What do you think they would do if this was one of them?" she asks she knows the answer, but has no intention of doing it; she just wanted Bella to think she might so she doesn't think of her as pushover.

"They would spank me if they thought it was lying, but I didn't think it was and I'm not sure what they would do if they believed I wasn't intentionally lying." she says honestly.

Quinn looks over to Santana who just shrugs, Santana never knows what she will do until the time comes. "Ok well here's what I'm going to, tonight you can have an early bedtime then tomorrow after school, you will come home do your homework and then you can do a list of chores that I will have wrote out for you ok?"

"Ok"

"But Bella, please don't do it again, if I ask you a question I expect an answer and a truthful one" Quinn says firmly.

Bella nods "I won't, I'm sorry and I promise I won't lie to you again, even though didn't think it was lying."

Quinn chuckles "Good, now you best get that finished".

Santana looks to Quinn "Babe can I just have a minute with Bel?" she says Quinn nods and leaves. "Babe, listen I know Quinn and I have only been together a few months but when she is looking after you I expect you to behave like you would if it was Abuela or I. Do you understand?"Santana expected her to push the boundaries she is her daughter after all, and she knew she would want to see what she could get away with.

"Yes Mami I understand, I'm sorry" she says.

Santana stands up and kisses her head"I'll call you when dinner is ready, and just for the record, having just agreed to let you go to this party if it had been me punishing you, I would not have let you gone, so I think you got lucky, but keep that in mind these next few days if you decide to pull anything else. I won't always let Quinn handle these situations if I think she is being too soft I will step in ok?"

"Ok Mami, and thank you for agreeing to let me go and not taking it away, I promise to be good the rest of the week for Quinn," she says knowing she got off lightly.

"Good girl, but if you fancy being good till your eighteen I would appreciate that" she says laughing.

Bella laughs "I'll try, but I can't promise that." she says watching Santana leave.

Santana heads out to the living and Quinn is pacing the living room, "What was that?" Quinn asks.

"What? Quinn what's wrong?"

Quinn stops and stands still "That in there, making me punish her I have never done that before, you could have warned me."

"Sorry, I just figured since it was you she misbehaved for, you should deal with it. Look Quinn I know we have only been going out a few months but like I told Bella if she is going to be with you more, she needs to behave appropriately. I know you love being her friend and messing around but if you're going to be a part of our lives then she has to take you seriously you're the adult and when I'm not around I want her to listen to you. I'm sorry if I forced this on you it wasn't meant to be like that, I just needed to know that you could punish her if needs be and she needs to know that you will or she will take every opportunity to break the rules". She really didn't think Quinn would be upset about it.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really wasn't sure what to do. I have seen you discipline her, I just figured that would be how it worked, I love that you trusted me enough to do it I just panicked I guess" she says. She knows Santana is right if she is going to be a part of their lives she needs to be more than just a friend to Bella.

Santana wraps her in a hug "Don't apologise, it's my fault I should have discussed this with you first and should discuss it with Bella I need to know how she feels about these changes, maybe we need to work some things out, discuss it together."

"Yea I think that's a good idea, sorry I freaked out" she says kissing Santana.

Santana kisses her back "Don't worry, come on you can help me cook dinner and we can discuss some new rules then talk to Bella after dinner"

After dinner the three of them sit down"Is this like an intervention, because I really am sorry" Bella says.

Quinn laughs "No funny girl it's not."

"Ok so what is this because I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything, but I have been wrong about these things in the past?"

Santana laughs "You haven't done anything; we just want to talk to you about a few things".

"Ok, oh my God is Quinn moving in, that would be so cool, no actually can we move into hers because that would be so much better," she says getting excited.

Quinn's eyes go wide and she looks over to Santana "No babe we are not moving in together, well not yet anyway but good to know you would be fine with it" Quinn says.

"Right we wanted to talk to you about some new rules". Bella groans "Don't start Bel, just listen. From now on if you are with your Abuela, Quinn or I, all the rules you already have are still in place that means homework done before you go out or watch TV or put on your computer, you have the same curfew and bed times with all of us, no trying to convince Quinn to give you longer" she says with an eyebrow after Quinn let her stay up an hour later one day last week. Santana had a terrible time getting her up "As for punishments you know how Abuela and I deal with things but with Quinn it may be different, Quinn will not spank you for anything if you have done something that I would consider you needing one for, I will do it when I come home ok?"

Bella looks "Ok, but why Quinn won't do it?" she asks.

"Because Hun, your Mami and I have not been together that long and I don't feel comfortable doing it and honestly I didn't think you would either" Quinn says.

"But you swatted me last week; it's pretty much the same isn't it?"

Quinn smiles "Not really babe, I swatted you for being cheeky and it really wasn't a real swat. I just think it's too early for me to discipline you that way ok?" she says softly.

"Ok, I get that, so what will you do if I'm naughty?"

"Well I will ground you, make you do horrible jobs, send you to bed early, those sorts of things".

Bella shrugs "ok".

"If Abuela, Quinn or I ground you it will be the same where ever you are so if we are at Quinn's and she grounds you, it will still be in place if you go to Abuela's ok?" Santana tells her.

Bella rolls her eyes "Yea ok, I get it you're all just ganging up on me." she says with a pout.

"No angel were not I promise, we just want you to understand how things will happen, the same will also work if you are good, so if your good for me and I say you can stay up, but then you're at Quinn's she will let you stay up as well, and if Quinn thinks you have been good and deserve a treat, she will do that for you as well. This isn't all bad sweetheart, we just want you to understand that you will be treated the same from all of us ok?"

"Ok Mami, I do understand and I'm glad to be honest that all the rules are the same because it has been getting confusing" she tells them honestly.

Santana calls her over to sit on her lap "We know baby, that's why we wanted to go over everything with you, but you know now so there is no excuses ok, if you misbehave you will be punished, if you are good you will be rewarded the same as we have always had, it's just has Quinn involved in it too."

Bella smiles "Ok well are we done? Cause if so can I go play the computer?"

"You will have to ask Quinn babe?"Bella pouts.

"You know why."

Bella smiles sweetly at Quinn "Quinn am I allowed on the computer please?"

Quinn checks her watch "If your essay is finished and you get yourself ready for bed first, because you are going to bed earlier tonight remember?"

"Yes I remembered and the essay is finished, after I have got changed I'll bring it out for you to check" she says knowing that her Mami always checks her homework.

Quinn looks over to Santana and nods "Ok, that's fine" Bella runs off to her room. "Why is she bringing me her homework?"

"Because it has to be checked, I'm guessing over these last two weeks she hasn't been giving it you?" Santana asks and Quinn shakes her head no. "Well that will change to."

Bella comes out and gives Quinn her homework and heads to the living room to play her game. Quinn looks it over "San she is a really good writer".

"I know English and Maths are her favourite subjects".

They sit and talk for a bit. Quinn sent Bella off to bed and told Santana that she would sleep at home that night because she has to be up for an early delivery. Quinn heads home and Santana goes to bed.

The following morning Santana wakes up to find Bella in bed with her "Hey Munchkin, what time did you get in with me?"

"Um about three, don't you remember?"Bella asks her laughing.

Santana looks confused "No should I?"

"Um yea, I came in because I had a weird dream and couldn't sleep; I asked if I could get in with you. You said yes as long as I didn't take up too much room and kept still and as I climbed in you shouted at me to lie still, I said I hadn't got in yet and you said you didn't care and to get my ass in bed now" she says still laughing.

Santana chuckles "Sorry baby, you know what I'm like when I have been woken up".

"I know, I did laugh and you said if you don't stop laughing and go to sleep, you were going to put me to sleep".

"Oh God sorry, you know I didn't mean it right?" Santana says.

Bella laughs "Of course, you know what though, it was really nice snuggling up to you, I fell straight to sleep."

"Oh good, so as Quinn isn't here I just want to check with you that you really are ok with everything we discussed yesterday and Bel please be honest with me, I won't be upset or mad".

Bella smiles "Mami I promise I'm fine, to be honest it's no different to how things are now, I just know where I stand with Quinn now and that's a good thing. I like that she loves us enough to be a part of it. I really like Quinn, Mami and she makes you so happy."

"Yea she does, I'm glad you ok with it and I know things have been moving fast, but if it gets too much for you talk to me ok, remember no matter what you are my number one ok?" Santana says kissing the top of her head. If Bella wasn't comfortable with Quinn she would stop seeing her or wouldn't let her be involved as much.

"I will Mami I promise, so you want to make your number one some waffles?" Bella asks with her cheeky grin.

Santana laughs "Yea come on, I'm going to pick you up from school today and you and I are going to go do some shopping, what do you say?"

"I would say you best ask Quinn because she has a list of chores for me to do remember"?

"Crap oh yea, ok well then Friday just you and I?"

Bella smiles "I would love that Mami, now come on I'm starving." she says laughing, jumping out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been another few weeks and its coming up to Santana and Quinn's six months anniversary. Bella is over at Quinn's because Santana is working on a tough case and has been coming home late every night, she has stayed at her Abuela's the last two nights and Santana wanted to give her a break so asked Quinn, who was more than happy.

"Quinn, can you help me please?" Bella asked.

Quinn walks over to her "What's up babe?"

"I can't do this stupid homework, and Mami normally helps me" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Aww baby, its ok, look I know you miss you Mami, but I can help".

Bella sighs "I do miss her, I have only seen her once in three days, and we have never gone this long".

"I know and she misses you too, but she is home tonight so how about we give this homework a break, you can help me make dinner and I need your help with something else" she says wrapping her arms round her.

Bella wipes her eyes "Ok, what do you need help with?"

"Well it's going to be your Mami's and I six month anniversary and I want to do something special. Do you have any ideas?" Quinn asks her.

"Um yea you could propose?" Bella says excitedly.

Quinn shakes her head and laughs "Bella I'm not proposing to your Mami, it's only been six months".

"Fine, um what about taking us all to Disney?" she asks with a cheeky grin.

Quinn laughs again "You know you're really not helping. I think that's more a present for you than her, but summer is coming up maybe it's something we could discuss then?"

"Really that's so awesome, I'll need to bring a friend though cause it would be boring with just you and Mami, um I think I'll ask Macy, what do you think?" she asks.

Quinn shakes her head and laughs "I think we are going way off track and I said we would need to discuss it with your Mami, so back to me surprising her".

"Ok well she likes chocolate and flowers, she likes going out to fancy places and she really wants a cinema screen put in, downstairs to be kept there" she says with a wink.

"You were doing so well" Quinn laughs"Ok so, I shall take her to a fancy restaurant, buy her some flowers and chocolates what else?"

Bella remembers something and gets excited "I know, I know right, Mami loves teddies and she wants one of those build your own bears but she always said she wanted someone to build it for her, you could do that?"

"Really? Does she, honestly?" Quinn asks

"I swear Quinn; I can come with you if you want? Unless you want to go on your own" she says hoping Quinn will take her.

Quinn smiles "I would love to take you, how about tomorrow after school I'll pick you up and then we can go?"

"Yes cool can't wait" just as she finish talking she hears the front door she jumps down and runs over "Mami" she shouts jumping into her arms.

Santana smiles and spins her round "Hi my angel, God I have missed you".

"I have missed you so much. How much longer is the case going to be?" she asks.

"About two weeks baby" she tells her and cringes when she sees Bella's face drop. "But baby, I have done most of the hard work it will just be tomorrow and Friday will be late then I'm off all weekend, so we can be lazy ok?"

Bella half smiles "Ok Mami, I couldn't do some of my homework and you normally help me so Quinn said I could take a break".

"Ok baby, well after dinner I will help you ok? Have you been good for Abuela and Quinn these last few days?" she asks her.

Bella shrugs "Um I have been good for Quinn" she says with half a smile. "But Abuela punished me, so you can't do it again" she says hopeful.

Santana shakes her head "What did you do Isabella?" she asks walking her to the living room and pulling her onto her lap. Quinn stays in the kitchen she wants to give them some time before she sees San.

Bella hates it when her Mami uses Isabella that normally means trouble. "Nothing much, I was rude to her and I may have had a little tantrum about going to bed".

"A little tantrum huh, baby you're twelve, you shouldn't be throwing tantrums" she says.

Bella sighs "I know Mami, Abuela smacked my bottom and then made me go to bed early last night because of it, I did say sorry and we made up".

"Good girl" Santana says kissing her head. "Please just try and remember to be good for her, you know she is stricter than I am. So changing the subject what we having for dinner?"

Bella looks up to her "I will try Mami and Quinn is making us roast chicken with vegetables, potatoes and everything".

"Well we best go and see her then" she says standing up and walking to the kitchen holding Bella's hand. She walks up behind Quinn and wraps her arms around her waist "Hello gorgeous, I missed you".

Quinn turns round so she is facing her"Missed you too" she says giving her a kiss.

"Do you have to, we are going to be eating soon" Bella says laughing; Santana turns round and pokes her tongue at Bella. "Real mature Mami" she says laughing.

"How much longer till diner babe?"Santana asks.

Quinn looks over at the clock "About fifteen minutes".

"Ok Bella grab your homework we can go have a look at it now".

"Mami" Bella whines.

Santana chuckles "I'm just thinking if we do it now instead of after dinner then we can all sit in front of the TV and chill out."

"Ok, I'll get it," she says.

After dinner all three are sat round the table. "What's for pudding Quinn?"

"Um I actually haven't got anything"Quinn says.

"What!" Bella shouts.

Santana whips her head round "Isabella, don't be rude."

"Sorry, sorry Quinn it's just you always have pudding," she says.

Quinn smiles "I guess we could just have a piece of this chocolate cake I made earlier."

"Really, do you think it's funny to tease about pudding?"

"Mami, don't be rude" Bella says as Quinn and Santana laugh.

"Sorry, sorry Quinn" she says mimicking her daughter.

Quinn laughs "I should think so. Anymore of that and you will find yourself with an early bedtime missy," Bella and Santana laugh as Quinn gives them some cake. "Right if we are going to chill out in front of the TV, I think you two should have a shower now because you won't want to do it when the film has finished."

"Do I have to?" Santana whines.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Yes Santana you have to, seriously you're whining and being rude tonight. I think an early bedtime, will do you some good."

"Nooooooooooooooo" Santana says "I don't want to." she says winking at Bella.

Quinn and Bella laugh "Mami, you are being naughty I think Quinn is right and hopefully you will remember this next time," she says trying not to laugh.

"Fine I'm sorry, I'll be good." she says smiling sweetly.

"I don't know Bella, what do you think? Can she behave?" Quinn says staring at Santana who is smiling sweetly at them.

Bella laughs "You're crazy Mami, I think she can Quinn. Shall I go take my shower now and do I have to get in my pyjamas?"

"Yes please to both it would be easier if you're ready for bed and your Mami is going for a shower now as well" she says winking at Santana who is pouting, "Don't pout, just go."

Santana looks at Bella "Race ya," she says jumping up and running out with Bella chasing after her.

"Both of you get back here now!" Quinn shouts. They both walk in laughing "Oh you think it's funny, you know we don't run in the house. Do you both need a timeout?"

"No, nope" they both say.

Quinn tries not to laugh "Then calmly both go and take your showers and no more running," Bella walks out and Santana walks up to Quinn and kisses her "Is that your way of saying sorry, because you're being very bad tonight," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Um yes very bad, maybe someone needs to punish me later" she says winking at her.

Quinn laughs "Maybe I will" she says kissing her, then playfully swats her "Go take your shower."

The luxury of Quinn's place is there is more than one shower, so after the girls had showered and changed they pretty much came back out at the same time.

"Mami, I thought it would have taken you a little longer".

"Why babe?" she asks sitting down next to her on the sofa.

Bella shrugs "I don't know cause your old, takes you longer to wash" she says laughing. Santana pushes her back and starts to tickle her "Mami, stop" she says laughing "Quinn!" she shouts.

Quinn comes in "Santana Lopez, get off your daughter."

"She called me old Quinn, she must be punished." she says continuing to tickle her.

Quinn laughs "Does that mean you think I'm old?" she asks walking over to her.

"No Quinn no not at all, you are the youngest looking adult I know. Mami please stop" she says laughing.

Santana stops and pulls her up "I win again, not too bad for being old, hey."

The three of them snuggle down and start to watch a film, after it had finished Santana sent Bella to bed, she didn't even argue. "Baby I think I'm going to need to go to bed as well, I'm knackered and I have a long day tomorrow."

"Ok, come on. Maybe I can relax you before your busy day tomorrow, and I also believe I owe you a punishment," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Umm that you do." Santana says leading Quinn down to the bedroom.

The following day Quinn picked Bella up from school and they went and got Santana's bear. Quinn took Bella out for dinner and they enjoyed spending their time together. Quinn and sent Bella to bed about half an hour ago, which she wasn't happy about because she wanted to wait for Santana but it was already ten o clock and she was grumpy. Quinn reminded her she would be spending the weekend with her, except for Saturday night because they were going out for their anniversary. Santana arrived at Quinn's just after eleven "Hey babe, I'm so sorry I'm this late something came up".

"It's ok, stressful day?" Quinn asks.

Santana nods "yea, I stayed later otherwise I would have had to gone in tomorrow but I promised Bella"

"Yeah she wasn't very happy about going to bed," Quinn says.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Santana asks hoping not, she doesn't want to have to spend tomorrow morning punishing her daughter.

Quinn shakes her head "Nothing I couldn't handle babe, I hate to do this considering you have just got back but I need to go bed babe I have an early start tomorrow".

"Sorry Quinn, I promise it's not always like this. But bed sounds good." she says.

The following morning Santana is sat at the breakfast table when Bella walks in "Mami" she shouts, running over and cuddling her.

"Morning baby, sleep well?" Santana asks her laughing, watching Bella rub sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Mami, where is Quinn?" she asks.

Santana smiles "She had to go to work babe, it's me and you today kid."

"Yes, so what have you got Quinn for your anniversary?" she asks looking shocked when she sees Santana's face. "Mami you didn't forget did you?"

"Shit! Sorry Bella um yea I kind of did, what the hell am I going to do? That's why we are going out for the meal tonight. Ah what's wrong with me" she says annoyed with herself.

Bella looks shocked "Mami its ok, we can go get her something today, I'll go get ready and we can go."

"Baby today was meant to be about us, not Quinn and I, I'm so sorry," Santana says angry at herself.

"Mami its fine, how about we go shopping for me too, I would love a new iPod" she says smiling sweetly.

Santana laughs "You know what baby, if you want a new one I will get you one you have been so good and helpful lately and I think you deserve it" Bella looks down at the floor. "What's wrong angel?"

"Um I wasn't that good for Quinn last night," she says quietly.

Santana pulls her close "Did Quinn punish you?"

"Yea" she says still looking down.

"Then it's been dealt with baby, now go get ready I'll take you for pancakes and waffles before we shop till we drop ok?"

Bella smiles "Ok thanks Mami." she says running out.

Santana and Bella spend the morning buying stuff for Quinn "Mami can we go look at iPods now please?"

"Yea come on lets go in the Apple store," she says smiling as her daughters face lights up.

"Really, you going to get me a really good one?" she asks.

Santana smiles "Yes babe, and we can have a look at the docking stations as well."

"Awesome" she shouts.

After treating her daughter they head back to their apartment, Santana is gift bagging up her presents for Quinn. Bella is in her room putting all her music on her new I pod. Maribel arrives at the apartment "Hey Mija, sorry I'm late."

"It's ok Mami, I'm not going yet" she says kissing her mother's cheek.

"So where is my granddaughter?" she asks.

Santana smiles "In her bedroom I got her a new iPod today so she is putting her music on it." Maribel shakes her head "What Mami?"

"You spoil her Santana, I understand you have been working a lot these few weeks but that shouldn't mean she gets spoilt." Maribel says sternly.

Santana shakes her head "Mami she is far from spoiled, and if I remember correctly, you gave me everything I wanted when I wanted it."

"I also gave you discipline, a firm hand Santana. I'm going to assume she didn't tell you how she behaved with me this week?"

Santana sighs "Yes she did Mami but you punished her for it, I refuse to punish her as well, she is a good kid, she works hard at school and rarely gets into trouble at home so if I want to spoil her a little then I will."

Maribel is taking back "Mija I'm sorry, I shouldn't interfere. And you're right she is very good, I just don't want you to do the things I did."

"Mami, I know I was not the best behaved child and I remember spending many times across your lap, but look how I turned out, that was because of you and everything you did. Ok having a child at such a young age was not ideal but I don't regret it now Mami, Bella is amazing and beautiful and I promise you if she starts to behave the way I did she will experience the same as I did. But at the moment those are very few and far between, a few swats it's enough with her and you know that" Santana says.

"I know and I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little jealous, the relationship you two have is one I would have loved to have had with you, I was always so strict with you."

Santana walks over to her "Mami you wasn't always strict, we had some great times, shopping and going on holidays, I was just stubborn and hard headed, traits I'm hoping my daughter does not pick up, I am who I am because of you, don't ever forget that Mami. I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for interfering."

Santana smiles "That's what mothers are for, and its fine. Listen I have to get ready but I told Bel she could stay up later tonight as well, I think she wants to play some games with you."

"Ok that sounds fun," she says laughing.

Santana was about to leave and goes into Bella's room "I'm off now babe, please be good sweetheart and try not to mouth off, I have told Abuela you are allowed to stay up later ok?

"Ok Mami. Have a good night, love you,"she says kissing her mother's cheek.

"Love you too baby."

Quinn and Santana arrive at the restaurant that Quinn had reserved. "Wow babes I have never been here before."

"Didn't think you would have, do you know how hard it is to find somewhere you haven't eaten" Quinn says laughing.

"Sorry, so I have a little something for you here, I was going to wait but I really wanted you to have it now," she says taking out a box and handing it to Quinn.

Quinn opens and looks at it "Baby its beautiful" she takes out a gold chain with three gold letters Q, S and I.

"Honestly you like it?" Santana asks.

Quinn smiles "I love it baby, I actually have something for you too" she hands over a large box.

Santana opens it and smiles "I love it, how did you know I wanted one?"

"Your daughter helped me" Quinn tells her.

Santana takes it out the box; it's a large bear with a sweatshirt with the same three letters. Santana had put on the chain "I can't believe we did almost the same thing."

"I know spooky, just shows how much we are alike." she says with a smile.

They continue to talk and enjoy a beautiful meal, "So shall we go back to yours?" Santana asks her.

"What about Bella?" Quinn asks.

Santana smirks "I don't think she would want to come now babe she is most likely in bed."

"Very funny, I mean wont she be upset if we are not there in the morning?"

Santana laughs "No she will be fine, my Mami is going to drop her off at yours around ten tomorrow morning, she wants to go swimming. Hope that's ok?"

"Of course it is, we can have another lazy day, Bella can invite Macy round and I'll do a roast or a BBQ." she says.

Santana smiles, they finish their dessert and head back to Quinn's spending the rest of the evening making love.

They are both still in bed when they are woken abruptly by Bella jumping on the bed. "Isabella, get off." Santana tells her. She sits down in between them both

"How did you get in?"

"I took the spare key; Abuela said she will talk to you later."

Santana looks over at Quinn "Guess we need to get up then."

"Yea looks that way doesn't it" she says pulling Bella back into her grip, tickling her.

Bella laughs "Quinn stop, Mami help me." she says through her laughter.

"Ok baby, I got you," she says pulling her away from Quinn. "You think you can take on a Lopez and get away with it?"she says climbing onto Quinn. "Bella get her feet, she is really ticklish there."

"Isabella Lopez don't you dare," Quinn says through her laughter. "You are so grounded" she says still laughing.

Bella looks up at her "I think Mami will override that one, won't you Mami?"

"Definitely babes."

They continue to mess around for a bit until Santana decides she is hungry "Bella, as punishment for Quinn attacking you, I think she should makes us breakfast don't you think?"

"Yea I have had some cereal but could definitely eat a fry up," she says smiling sweetly at Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes "fine ill make you breakfast, but you owe me Lopez" she says winking at Santana

"No problem"

Quinn cooked them all breakfast and she had told Bella she could invite Macy over and she was excited, she rang her up and comes back in "Yea she is allowed, she will be here about eleven, thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome, can you please just help me tidy the kitchen while your Mami is in the shower" she asks her. Belle nods and helps her pack away. After half an hour Santana comes back into the kitchen where Quinn and Bella seem to be having a serious discussion, she decides to stand and listen to see how Quinn deals with the situation.

"Bella the answer is no, not today."

"Please Quinn, it's only Macy and I "she whines.

Quinn shakes her head "I don't care Bel, you are not using the hot tub today. You have the pool and you have the games room that's plenty to keep you busy."

"But I want to go in there." She says raising her voice slightly.

Quinn raises her eyebrow at her "Excuse me, don't raise your voice I have said no, end of discussion."

"This sucks, why can't you just let us." she says stamping her foot.

Quinn takes a step closer to her "Watch your attitude Isabella, end of discussion means just that. You are not going in and if you carry on, you won't be going in the pool either."

"You can't do that!" she shouts. Santana was going to step in but stops when she sees Quinn pull Bella closer and land a swat to her behind. "Ow Quinn" Bella whines, while rubbing her bottom.

"I can do that and you would do well not to shout at me again. Now this is your last chance or I will ring Macy's Mom and tell her she can't come over and you can spend the day in your room or you could lose the attitude and apologise, then you can go in the living room and watch TV till she comes." she says sternly.

Bella looks up her and can tell she isn't joking "Ok I'm sorry, please don't ring and cancel."

"Thank you, Bella I will put up with a lot of things but I won't have you shouting at me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Quinn, I'm sorry. Please can I go put the computer on till she comes?" she asks sweetly. Santana decides to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys everything ok?" she asks.

Bella looks at Quinn wondering if she is going to tell her Mami "Yea its fine babe, and yes Bella you can go put your computer on for a bit."

"Thank you" she says skipping out to the living room.

Santana pulls Quinn closer "So now she has gone, are you ok?"

"Yea um San I swatted her bottom, like a proper one not messing around," she says worriedly.

Santana smiles "I know babe I stood and watched the whole thing. You did the right thing babe; I have told you before sometimes she just needs that swat to snap her out of her attitude. Don't worry she has had a lot worse from me."

Quinn kisses her "I know, I just don't want her to hate me."

"She won't Quinn she loves you, try not to worry she is fine."

Quinn cuddles into her "Ok. So a day by the pool, does that mean I get to see you in a bikini?"

"Um I think that can be arranged."

They spend the rest of the day by the pool and Quinn cooking on the BBQ, Bella behaved for the rest of the day and was happy to be with her friend.

A/N- just a quick note to thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites glad you are enjoying this story :)


	7. Chapter 7

Santana is sat in her apartment reading through her mail, when Quinn arrives "Hey babe."

"Hey."

Quinn looks "Um is everything ok, you looked pissed off. Has Bella done something?"

"No sorry. Here read this," she says handing Quinn a piece of paper.

After a few minutes "Can they even do that?"

"Yep, see I moved into this apartment when Bella was little, I still rent it, I know I can afford a place I just always liked it here and now they're selling it so I have to find Bella and I a house or another apartment," she says.

Quinn shakes her head "How long you got?"

"Not long, they want us be out in two weeks" she tell her "I'm going to have to rent a storage place and put everything in there, till we find somewhere."

"Babe I know we have only been together six months but why don't you and Bella move in with me till you find somewhere, I have plenty of room and I can store all your stuff," Quinn offers.

Santana stands up "Are you serious? I mean living together is a big deal Quinn and there's Bella."

"And Bella what? She already has her own room there, obviously it needs redecorating to suit her but she loves the house and I know it's a big deal but it's only till you find your own place."

Santana pulls her into a hug "I'll have to ask Bel, if she is ok with it then I would love us to thank you."

"Ask me what?" Bella says walking into the kitchen.

Santana turns around "They are evicting us from here babe, so we need to find somewhere to live, but until we do Quinn said we can stay with her, what do you think?"

"Really that's awesome, can I paint my room though?" she says excitedly.

Quinn laughs "I take it you're ok with it? And yes you can paint your room."

"Bel it's not permanent, I don't think redecorating is an option," Santana tells her.

"But Mami, Quinn said I could." she whines.

Santana sighs "And I'm saying no Bella, when we find somewhere else, you can decorate how you like, but we are not changing Quinn place just for a few weeks."

"But Mami," she starts but Santana cuts her off.

"Don't but Mami me Isabella, I said no. Now I'm going to go get us some large boxes so we can start packing up." she tells her, but Bella stomps out the room. She gets to her room and slams her door. Santana turns "She knows better than to slam her door, excuse me for a second". Santana walks down to Bella's room and opens her door; she walks over and turns her iPod off. "You know better than to slam your door young lady. So you are to stay in your room till I get back and say otherwise. Understand?"

Bella knew it was coming; Santana always grounds her to her room if she slams her door in temper. "Yes!" she snaps.

"I would be very careful if I was you Isabella, I won't put up with your attitude all day." Santana tells her turning and walking out.

Quinn stands in the kitchen waiting for Santana to come back in. "What was that all about?" she says shortly.

"What?" Santana shrugs.

"Why can't she paint the room in my house? I said it was fine."

Santana sighs "Quinn we are already going to be disrupting your life, I don't think redecorating is a good idea, and what if she does it how she wants it then we find somewhere else, she will get upset and kick off because we are moving out."

"No she won't, it just means whenever you stay she will have a room of her own, why are you being so stubborn about this?" Quinn asks her getting annoyed.

"I'm not, Quinn listen I have told her no that's it, end of discussion." Santana says a little harshly.

Quinn starting to get annoyed even more"Hey, I'm not your daughter do not speak to me that way, this is a relationship you do not get to end the discussion just because you say so." she shouts.

"When comes to this yes I do Quinn. I have told her no that's it." Santana shouts back.

Quinn shakes her head "So because she is your daughter you make all the decisions, is that how this is always going to work, you playing the she is my daughter card because I'm not going to put up with that Santana. I love Bella and treat her as if she was mine, just because biologically she isn't doesn't mean we shouldn't at least discuss things. It was your idea to have me more involved with her so you don't just get to pick and choose when that comes into play."

"I know you love her Quinn and I know I put those rules in place, but do you think building her hopes up of us staying with you is a good idea. I don't want her to get all excited about living with you and then three weeks down the line to move out," she tries to continue but Quinn stops her.

"Then don't move out San, I love you and I love Bella move in with me permanently?"

Santana stands there shocked "What? Quinn six months we have been together do you really think we are ready to live together?"

"Why not Santana, in the last two months we have only spent one night apart. I want to live with you and I want us to become a family I have never felt for anybody the way I feel for you, Bella is like a daughter to me please just at least think about it, why buy another place, just for me to spend nights at when we can be together all the time at my house, it will be our house."

Santana sits back down "I need to talk to Isabella about all this, I have her to think of what if it doesn't work out and a few months down the line you decide or I decide it's not working. We would then have to find somewhere anyway. Quinn this is a big step you know I love you but I can't just make a decision like that on my own."

"I know San I get that and if it doesn't work out we will figure something out but baby can't we at least try?"

"I need to talk to Bel, and see how she feels about this. Can you give me some time?" Santana asks her.

Quinn smiles "Of course, look why don't I go and get some boxes and tape and everything we need to pack this place up because we need to do that anyway and you can talk to Bella?"

"Ok sounds good, Quinn I'm sorry I made out that you don't have a say with Bella. It's just hard you know I mean if we live with you, we will be co-parenting, are you ready for that? It means you can't always be her buddy like you are now you will be more of a parent than a friend and that is something she will need to understand as well."

Quinn sits down on Santana's lap "I know that babe, and I'm ready for it. I know it's going to be hard in the first few weeks and she is most likely going to test me and the boundaries but she will get there and so will I, because we will have you babe to make sure it works. I am honestly ready for this; I want to be her parent with you."

Santana kisses her "I would like that to as I'm sure Bella will too. Ok I will talk to her."

"Good. Now I'll go and get the stuff I'll see you in an hour or so." she says kissing her again.

Santana smiles "Ok bye" Quinn leaves and Santana heads down to Bella's room.

"Hey babe can we talk?"

"Are you and Quinn breaking up?" she asks.

"No baby why do you think that?"

Bella shrugs "Because you were arguing and shouting at each other, I have never heard you two fights before."

"Oh I'm sorry angel, but trust me we have argued before. I do need to talk to you though" she says sitting on Bella's bed patting it, signalling for Bella to join her.

"Is this about my behaviour and slamming the door, because I'm sorry I won't do it again," she says.

Santana laughs "Babe you will do it again, because you have my temper but no it's not about that" she takes a deep breath "Quinn has asked if we want to move in with her permanently, we know it's sudden but we feel ready for it, I need to know how you feel. Because if you decide you want to, there is going to be some big changes".

"What kind of changes Mami?" she asks trying to hide her excitement she really wants to move in with Quinn.

"Well you know how when Quinn looks after you now, and you guys chill and mess around and you convince her to let you stay up and stuff."

Bella laughs "Yes."

"Some of that will have to change, if will live with Quinn she is going to be more like a parent, more like me I guess. She will still mess about with you and stuff but she will have to take on more of the parent role, so being a little stricter for a start."

Bella rolls her eyes "I understand that Mami, it will just be like any other kid my age who has two parents and to be honest I really want Quinn as another parent, she is awesome and I know it won't all be fun all the time, but your my parent and we still have fun and mess around and so will Quinn and I. Mami I really want to do this, I want us all to live together and be a family, a real family."

Santana kisses her head "You're a smart kid, I want us to be a family too, I just need you to understand that things will change and it might not be easy it will take some getting used to. But if you really want to do it then so do I. I love you angel."

"I love you too," she says hugging her. Santana gets up and goes to leave Bella start to follow her.

Santana turns round "Where do you think you're going missy?"

"I'm coming with you."

Santana raises a brow "I don't think so, slamming of the door?"

"Oh that, please Mami I'm sorry I don't want to be grounded to my room" she says sadly.

"Well then you should have thought of that before you threw a strop and slammed your door" she looks at her watch "If you stay here till Quinn comes back with the boxes with no attitude then you can come out then ok?"

"Ok, but I don't have to stay here all day do I?" she asks. She hates this punishment but it has always been the same.

Santana chuckles "No babe, but you know the rules and these rules will still be in place when we move into Quinn's ok?"

"Ok Mami, while I'm stuck in here shall I start sorting my things ready to pack up?" she asks.

"Yea that would be good, I'll see you in a minute." she tells her, leaving and heading to her room to start sorting her stuff out to pack.

After an hour or so Quinn arrives back and goes to find Santana "Hey, so did you talk to Bella?"

"Yea she wants us to all be a family and wants us to move in with you," she says with half a smile.

Quinn notices "Ok so then why are you not happy about it?"

"I am babe it's just I'm scared I don't want to ruin things between us, and I realised today how attached Bella is to you and if I screw this up for her she will end up hating me."

Quinn pulls her into a hug "She won't ever hate you San, she loves you and worships you. Look we can't guarantee this will work but we can try our best, if anything ever happens between us I would still like to be there for Bella. I told you I want to be her parent with you, hell I want to marry you someday and have more children with you but that would never change the way I feel about Bella."

Santana smiles "You want to marry me and have more children?"

"Of course baby, I can see us with at three more. I always wanted four kids and I would like to have them with you,"she says kissing her.

Santana kisses her back "You know if we do have more, you're so carrying them" she says laughing.

"Or we can adopt babe, as long as we are together I don't care if Bella is our only child as long as I have you two I have everything."

Santana laughs "Ah babe you're so cheesy, but I love you."

Quinn slaps her arm "I'm not cheesy. And I love you too. Now where is the little madam?"

"She is still in her room, she tried coming out but I told her she had to stay there till you came home" Santana says.

"Oh right forgot stropping and slamming the door. Well I'm going to go see her if that's ok?"

Santana chuckles "Of course it is, and make sure she is packing her room up."

Quinn smiles and leaves she gets to Bella's room walks in and finds her lying on her bed "Um are you not supposed to be packing this room up?"

"Yea but I got bored, don't tell Mami?"she says smiling sweetly.

Quinn sits down on the bed "Bella I need you to listen to me babe ok?"

"Ok."

"I know your Mami spoke to you about us living together and what It will mean for us, I know it's going to be hard for the first few weeks but you will need to remember that I'm going to be more of a parent to you, so asking me to hide things from your Mami, is not going to happen. I expect you to listen to me as much as you do your Mami ok?"

Bella smiles "Ok, I'm sorry Quinn. I won't ask you to cover for me anymore; does that mean you're going to be like my mom now?"

"Well you have a Mami babe, I guess I'll be like one but don't worry I don't expect you to call me it ok?"

Bella smiles "Ok, I love you Quinn."

"I love you too. Now missy gets your butt off this bed and finishing packing your room up" Quinn says patting her thigh.

Bella sighs "Do I have to? Can't you help me?"

"Nope I have the rest of the house to help with. I'll get you some boxes, when I come back in I expect to find you off that bed and sorting understand?" she says firmly.

Bella pouts "Yes understood" She really does love Quinn and she can't wait for them to start being a family, the good and the bad it's all she has ever wanted two parents that care and love her.

Quinn kisses the top of head and leaves to get her some boxes as she steps out Santana is stood there and pulls her in for a kiss "Um what's that for?"

"You are amazing that is all, and I think this is going to work." Santana says kissing her again.

It's been two days and everything has been moved in to Quinn's, they didn't wait for the lease to be up and they just wanted to get in. Bella has been sulking all morning because she wants to decorate her room today but she wouldn't go to bed the night before and as predicted she is testing the boundaries with Quinn but it backfired when Quinn told her she couldn't decorate today she will have to wait till tomorrow. Bella is up and gone to Quinn and Santana's room "Mami?"

"Morning angel," Santana says patting the bed "What's up?"

Bella sighs "I want to decorate my room today, you said we could"

"I know, but what has Quinn said?" she asks questionably, she knew Bella would try this at least for the first few weeks.

"She said no, but can't you talk to her?"

Santana raises an eyebrow at her daughter "No Bella, and what do you think Quinn would say if she knew you were in here asking me?"

"I would say, get you little butt back in the kitchen and finish your breakfast young lady. I have told you no and that is final." she says standing with her hands on her hips.

Bella sighs and gets off the bed she walks towards the door, as she passes Quinn she lands a swat to her bottom. "Ow Quinn" Bella whines.

"Next time I tell you no and you ask Mami, it will be more than one swat do you understand?" Quinn says sternly.

"Yes I understand," she says walking to the kitchen, followed by Quinn.

Quinn watches her sit down "Look how about I take you after school to pick up the supplies to do your room and if you behave tonight we have all day tomorrow to do it?"

"Ok thank you," Bella says excitedly.

"Bella these last few days you have been testing me, and I need to let you know that I'm not going to put up with it for much longer babe. I know this is new but you have to start doing as I ask you ok?" Quinn says.

Bella looks up sadly "I know Quinn and I'm sorry I'll try really hard from now on."

Quinn walks over to her "It's fine babe we knew it was going to take some adjusting, and I can only ask that you try hard, I love you kid and after school I'll pick you up and we can spend some time out the house just you and me ok?"

"Ok cool" she says looking forward to spending time with Quinn.

Quinn had cleared it with Santana and after school she was waiting at the gates for Bella, she comes running over when she spots Quinn "Hey baby."

"Hey Quinn, we ready to go?" she asks.

Quinn smiles "Yea, let's go.

They arrive at the mall "Where do you want to go first?"

"Um can we get the paint and stuff because I can't get anything else till I decide what colours I want?" she asks.

"Yea sounds like a good idea" they head over to the paint store, and they spend half an hour looking round "Any ideas babe?"

"Yea I'm think purple and green, what do you think?" she asks.

Quinn smiles "Sounds good, let's have a look shall we." They find the paint they want and Quinn pays for it, next they head over to the furniture store and Bella picks out a new desk and chair then they go and chose some new bedding and curtains.

"Is that everything Quinn?" Bella asks.

Quinn nods "Yea I think so, if we have forgotten anything we can get it tomorrow, shall we grab some dinner while we are here?"

"Yeah oh please Quinn can we get burger king? Mami hardly ever lets me have it" She asks using her sweetest smile.

Quinn shakes her head and chuckles "Yea come on."

Quinn goes and orders the food while Bella sits and waits, a group of kids see her and go over "Hey Bella, what you doing?"

"Oh hey guys shopping for my new room."

"Oh have you moved house then?" one of the lads asks.

Bella nods "Yea my Mami and I have moved in with her partner, she has an awesome house and she said I can have my birthday party there, she has like a pool and everything and it's heated all year round."

"She?" one of them says.

"Um yea Quinn is Mami's girlfriend,"she tells them.

Some of the kids shrug "Don't you care that your mom is gay?"

"Why would I care, she is happy and Quinn is like a mom to me as well it's no different than having a mom and a dad" she tells them. Quinn is standing not far behind listening with a huge smile.

"Fair enough that's cool then, so she spoils you then? Do you get what you want from her?"

Bella laughs "Not a chance, I mean we have been shopping today and we got all the stuff I wanted but that's like for my room. She wouldn't buy me computers or shit just because I wanted it, she is a lot like my Mami and can be quite strict but she is also so cool we do loads together."

"That awesome, when my mom remarried, I bribed my step dad into buying me anything, you should try it?"

Bella shakes her head "I don't think so, she would have my ass."

"What she like punishes you and stuff?"

"Yea, if she has to. We spend a lot of time together and you remember my Mami right, how she is with me with behaving and that, well Quinn is the same. To be honest I like it because it really makes me feel like I have two parents" she tells them.

"Well that's cool then. Is this her coming over?"

Bella turns round "Yea. Hey Quinn these are some friends from school."

"Hey guys, I'm Quinn. You all doing some shopping?" she asks.

"No we are going to the movies. Would Bella be allowed to come?"

Quinn looks at Bella "Do you want to go babe?"

"Actually guys not today, we have to get all this stuff home and start preparing my room," she tells them.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "We won't be doing that tonight Bel."

"What why?" she asks.

Quinn keeps her eyebrows up "Last night, remember?"

"Oh yea, well I still want to help bring the stuff home," she says. She looks over to her friends "Sorry guys, I'll text you Sunday maybe we can meet then." they all nod and walk off.

"Babe you know you could have gone, I can take this stuff home," Quinn tells her.

Bella shrugs "I wanted to spend time with you and I was hoping we could have our own movie night?"

"Sounds good, let's eat up then and head home."

After they arrived home and got everything put away the two of them curled up on the sofa watching films, Santana arrived home to find them both asleep wrapped in a blanket, she smiles at the sight and decides to leave them there and heads off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Santana was lying in bed asleep when Quinn comes in and climbs on top of her; she leans down and kisses her. Santana starts to stir as Quinn kisses her again. "Mmm" Santana moans, she opens her eyes and smiles as she sees Quinn lying on top of her.

"Morning."

"Morning, sleep well did we?" Quinn asks her leaning down and kissing her again, a little more passionately, slipping her tongue into her mouth, they continue to kiss for a minute before Quinn pulls back.

Santana smiles "Yes I did baby, did you?" she asks pulling Quinn down and kissing her again. She slides one of her hands up Quinn's shirt and squeezes her breast , Quinn moans into her mouth, which encourages Santana more, she pulls back from the kiss and pulls Quinn closer, she grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off over her head, then push her back down and into a kiss, squeezing her both her breasts. Quinn continues to moan into her mouth, Santana moves one hand down to the waistband of Quinn's pyjama bottoms, as they continue to kiss; Santana moves her hand under the waistband and feels her wetness. Quinn whimpers at the touch and pulls out from the kiss. Santana flips them over so she is now lying on top of Quinn. She moves slowly down her, pulling her pyjamas off, she crawls back up to her and kisses her again, her hands either side of her head. She slowly starts moving further down until she reaches her breast, she takes her nipple in her mouth and sucks, grazing her teeth along it, smiling as Quinn's moans become louder, she stops sucking and begins to kiss further down her stomach. She moves herself further down the bed and begins to kiss up her thighs; Quinn's hips slightly buck as she gets closer to her centre. Santana continues to kiss to reaches her centre she uses her tongue to lick up the centre of her folds. Quinn panting, in her head she knows she is close already and needs Santana to make it quick. "Baby please" she pants out. Santana can feel how wet she is already and knows that it won't take her long to reach her orgasm. She moves her lips across Quinn's centre and begins to suck, using her tongue to slide in and out of her, Quinn bucks her hips higher than before and Santana knows she needs the release. She stops sucking, pushes to fingers into her quickly. "Oh God San" Quinn moans. Santana continues to push her finger in and out at a steady rhythm. "Faster San, I need you, oohh" she screams as Santana picks up her pace, going faster and harder into her. She can feel Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers and knows it's coming any minute she decides to add a third finger to finish her off. It only takes another minute before Quinn is screaming her name. Santana slowly removes her fingers licking them clean, she crawls back up and kisses her. "So again morning baby"

Quinn smiles still trying to come down from her high "That definitely was a good morning," she says kissing her again. She rolls Santana over onto her back and straddle her she is about to take her top off her when they hear.

"You know there is nothing more disturbing than hearing your parents doing it this early in the morning, in fact doing it at all." Bella shouts through the doorway.

Santana and Quinn laugh, "Oh baby I'm sorry, we will be out in a minute." Santana shouts back.

"Yea, yea whatever just hurry up I'm starving" she shouts.

"She isn't the only one," Quinn says quietly kissing Santana. "I guess I'll have to pay you back tonight."

Santana smiles "That you will, best we grab a quick shower before breakfast."

After half an hour Santana and Quinn come into the kitchen showered and dressed. "What would you like for breakfast then baby?"

"Umm bacon, eggs, and some waffles?"

Quinn smiles "Sounds good" Quinn says getting everything out of the fridge.

"So then girls what did you buy yesterday?" Santana asks getting some orange juice out and handing a glass to Bella.

She takes a sip "Um we got some paint, a desk, curtains and bedding. Quinn said we could decorate it today because I was good last night."

"Excellent, good girl I'm pleased. So how we going to do this?" she asks looking at Quinn.

Quinn smiles "We are going to take everything out of the room and start with painting. Um babe what time did you get home last night? Obviously we were both asleep."

"Yeah it was cute, I took a picture on my phone" she says with a smirk. "It wasn't late, about ten o clock."

Bella smiles "We were tired wasn't we Quinn? From doing all that shopping."

"Yes babe we were, it was nice of your Mami to leave us there wasn't it. You know not wake us and getting us to bed,"she says smirking at Santana.

"Hey you guys looked cute, and have you ever tried waking Bel up. Last time I had to do it she bit me," she says laughing.

Bella laughs. "Funny how you're laughing now, I don't remember you laughing at the time."

"No I wasn't and neither were you after I smacked your behind," she says with a chuckle.

Bella cringes "Yea I remember."They all continue to talk and eat breakfast.

Quinn gets the two of them to start emptying Bella's room while she tidies the kitchen. After fifteen minutes she goes into the bedroom, "Um excuse me you two, is that what I asked you to do?" she asks standing with her hands on her hips.

"Um no, but Bella just wanted to show me something" Santana says with a half-smile.

Bella smacks her Mami's arm, "Don't blame me you said we had time for one game."

Quinn raises an eyebrow at Santana "Babe turn it off, we have lots to do." she tells her shaking her head "Now San, or do you need to go and have a time out."

"Ok, ok" she says turning it off "Where shall we start then ladies?"

Bella shrugs "Um Quinn said we had to empty the room first maybe we should do that?"

The three of them empty the room and Santana fills the paint trays ready to start painting. They get half way round the room when Bella accidently catches Santana with the paint brush; leaving a streak of purple paint across her arm. "Mami I'm sorry," she says laughing.

"Really you're sorry, I don't think you are" she says, holding onto Bella and rubs paint across her face.

"Mami, Quinn tell her." she says laughing.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Santana Lopez"she says. Taking a step back when Santana gets closer to her "Don't you dare"she says trying not to laugh when Santana pins her against the wall and wipes paint over her face. "You are dead Lopez" she says grabbing her brush and wiping the whole thing down Santana's face.

"Oh no, you didn't, Bella help me,"Santana says holding Quinn's arms so Bella can rub paint over her. All three stand there laughing, covered in paint.

After another hour they have finished painting, they just need to wait for it to dry, so they can put everything else back in.

"Isabella, will you hurry up." Santana shouts.

Bella huffs "I'm coming, God stop stressing."

"Hey. Don't talk to me like that, it's you, that wants to go out for early dinner and if you don't hurry we won't be going." She says sternly.

The last hour Bella has been pushing Santana's buttons, answering her back, ignoring her and generally being snappy.

"Babe, what's got into her?" Quinn asks.

Santana shrugs "Honestly I don't know, but she wants to watch herself because I'm getting fed up with it. I don't doubt, she is tired but that's not an excuse."

"I know babe, do you want me to talk to her?" Quinn asks. Normally Quinn is pretty good at calming these situations.

"If you want to Quinn, warn her, she is on her last chance if it carries on she will be taking a short nap till she can calm down, most likely with a sore bottom" she says. Santana will put up with a lot from her daughter but she won't put up with her being rude and ignoring her.

Quinn walks down the hall into their bedroom where she is getting changed.

"Hey."

"Hey Quinn, can I wear my sweats out? Can't be bothered to dress up" she asks.

Quinn shrugs "Yea don't see why not, that's if you get to go. What's with the attitude, being rude and snappy?"

"It's Mami, she just always going on at me, she like shouted at me earlier for nothing."

Quinn raises an eyebrow "it wasn't nothing, you were ignoring her when she asked you to go for a shower and snapped at her, when she had to ask you again."

"God, you always take her side!" she says raising her voice.

Quinn walks over to her "I would watch it if I were you, your Mami is already on the verge of making you have a nap with a sore bottom if you don't lose this attitude. And you know damn well I don't always take her side, I get you're tired and we have worked hard today but that is not an excuse. I'm going to go back out and wait with Mami, I suggest you come out in a better mood or you will be spending the rest of your Saturday confined to our bedroom. Do you understand?" Bella just glares at her.

"I said do you understand?"

"Yes I understand. Can I get changed now?" she says with attitude.

Quinn shakes her head "Clearly you don't seem to understand. You have been warned you know what will happen if you don't snap out of it" she says walking out before Bella can talk herself into more trouble.

Another ten minutes and Bella comes out"I'm ready" she says quietly.

"Ok, go grab your coat and we will go,"Santana says with a smile.

"I don't need a coat Mami, it's not cold." she says with a whine.

Quinn looks over to Santana she knows that she is already on the verge "I'm not asking Isabella I'm telling you, go and get your coat please."

Bella huffs and walks over and grabs her coat "There, happy!" she snaps. Quinn walks into the kitchen she knows what's coming.

Santana walks over to Bella, holding her arm and pulls her to the bedroom.

"I have had enough of your attitude today and Quinn warned you and I have warned you" she says taking her coat of her, she sits down on the bed and pulls Bella over her lap. She lands six hard swats to her bottom making Bella cry straight away.

"Ow Mami, stop" she cries regretting wearing her sweats and not her jeans. She stands her back up pulls her sweats down and taps her leg telling her to step out of them. "Please Mami, no more"she says rubbing her behind trying to take the sting away. She takes her feet out and Santana pulls her in front of her.

"I will not have you speaking to me or Quinn the way you have these last few hours, now you get your backside in our bed and have a rest, and I promise you when you get back up the attitude better be gone or I will give you a proper spanking. Do I make myself clear?" she asks her sternly.

Bella still trying to rub the sting away, those six swats hurt a lot. "Yes Mami" she says climbing into the bed.

Santana tucks her in and kisses the top of her head "I love you Bella. But I won't put up with that behaviour and you know that."

"I know Mami, I'm sorry. I love you too"she says still sniffling.

Santana leaves the bedroom and heads down to the kitchen where Quinn has made her a coffee. "Thank you babe" she says pulling her into a hug.

"I guess we are staying in now?" she says with a small smile.

Santana kisses her "We will see how she is when she gets up, maybe have a later dinner. I give her an hour."

"I haven't seen that side of her yet, I know you have talked about it but that's the first time I have seen her that stubborn she usually backs down," Quinn says.

Santana chuckles "Yea it's been months since I've had to do that, though she is lucky I have only given her half a dozen swats, but she knows she won't be so lucky if she gets up with the same attitude."

"Do you think she will?" Quinn asks, never seeing her like that. So she doesn't know what to expect.

Santana shrugs "I hope not. Normally she will get up and come and cuddle me for about half an hour and it is fine, but we haven't done this in months so who knows."

"I'm sure she will be fine babe, she has had a lot to get her head round she just needs time to adjust. I think maybe you two need to spend some time alone, maybe take her out somewhere tomorrow, I have to be at the restaurant anyway might be nice for you both"Quinn says pulling her into a hug.

Santana leans and kisses her "Good idea babe. I think I will"

Santana and Quinn are watching TV when Bella appears at the door "Mami, can I come in please?"

"Yes babe, come here," she says. Bella walks over and sits on Santana's lap and cuddles into her, "Did you sleep?"

Bella nods "Yea for about forty minutes, sorry I was a brat. I guess I ruined everyone's plans to go out" she says sadly.

"No you haven't sweetheart, we still haven't eaten we wanted to wait for you see what you fancied doing" she says kissing the top of her head.

Bella smiles "Really, you still want to take me out?"

"Of course baby you have been punished for your behaviour it's done, you have apologised as well so we can go out if you want to."

"Could we maybe order pizza?" she says smiling up at Santana "Plus we have to put my room back."

Santana shakes her head "Didn't you have a burger king yesterday?"

"Yes Mami, but" she starts.

Santana laughs "I love you always have, a but" she turns to Quinn "Would you be happy with pizza babe?"

Quinn winks at Bella "Oh yea, I would love pizza actually"

"Really? Fine you two win this one. Yes babe we can have pizza," she says wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Yes, can we order some coke as well?"she says with a cheeky smile.

"Yes why not, and see if we can get a pie or something as well" she says looking over at Quinn. Bella jumps up and goes to grab a menu, she come back and sits on Santana's lap.

Bella's reading it over, "So how many are we getting and what ones?" she asks.

"What would you and Quinn like?"

"Um can I have a Hawaiian please? Quinn?"

Quinn looks at the menu "Um I'll have meat feast. Oh and look we can get pie from here as well, everybody happy with cherry."

Santana smiles "Yea I'm happy with all that, if we get two large pizza's then, I'll eat both and I'm fine with cherry"she looks over to Bella who nods in agreement.

Quinn orders the food and Bella is still sat cuddled into Santana, "Mami, would I be able to get a new phone?"

"What's wrong with the one you have babe?" she asks.

Bella shrugs "it's just rubbish Mami, and everyone has iPhones and Blackberry's now."

"Well it's your birthday in a few weeks baby, can you wait till then?" she asks her.

"Yea, would you and Quinn like some ideas for my birthday?" she says smiling every year she writes Santana lists just like at Christmas.

Santana laughs "Yea, why don't you write me a list like normal. So tomorrow do you fancy spending the day just me and you?"

"Really? Yea can we go to like the zoo I know it seems babyish but I really want to go" she asks excitedly.

"Yea of course and it's not babyish. But you know Quinn will probably be there, in one of the cages" she says laughing.

Bella laughs "Quinn!" she shouts.

"Baby what you doing? You're not telling on me are you?" she says as she starts to tickle her.

"Yes, I'm so telling, Mami stop" she says laughing, trying to bat Santana's hands away.

Quinn comes in "What's going on? You shouted."

"Quinn, Mami said mmmmmm" she tries to talk but Santana covers her mouth and continues to tickle her.

"Mami said what?" she says walking over to them "Santana take your hand off her mouth."

Santana laughs "No can do babe" she says attacking Bella who is literally in fits of giggles. Quinn pulls Santana off Bella and they fall on the floor, she gets Santana on her back and straddles her.

"Bella, help babe" Bella jumps down and hops on top of Santana.

"Quinn, Mami and I are going to the zoo tomorrow and she said we will see you there because you would be in one of the cages."

Quinn raises an eyebrow at Santana "Did she now? Because I think we need to teach Mami a lesson" Quinn starts to tickle Santana, while Bella tickles her feet.

"I give in, I give in" she shouts between laughing.

Quinn looks into her eyes "No babe you don't get to end this, Bella and I decide when you have been punished enough"she says, continuing to tickle her. Santana gets enough strength to roll them both off her; she quickly stands up and rolls Quinn over.

"Oh look what we have here Quinn, looks like I'm in charge now" she says swatting Quinn's bottom.

Quinn laughs "Ow San that one hurt" she says laughing. "Bella are you going to help me?"

"No can do Quinn, not when Mami is in charge I don't fancy even playful swats today my butt is still hurting from earlier" she says.

"Good girl Bella" Santana says continuing to swat and tickle Quinn.

After a good thirty minutes of them playing around, the doorbell rings. "Foods here, time to stop" Bella says running to the door.

"Money is on the side babe" Quinn shouts. She turns back to Santana "Well that's was fun, you do realise you're in a world of trouble tonight though right?"

Santana wiggles her eyebrows "Really looking forward to it."

After the girls sat and ate dinner and put Bella's room back they were all ready for bed.

The next day Santana and Bella spent the day at the zoo, walking around and talking all day, enjoying each other's company. Before they left; they stopped in the gift shop.

"Mami am I allowed getting some things please?"

"Yea let's have a look" she says. "What would you like to get babe?"

Bella looks around "I really like the tigers but I like the monkeys as well" she says smiling at Santana.

"Go on, you can get both" she says shaking her head.

"Thank you Mami, thank you" she says excitedly.

In the car, on the way home, "So baby, did you have a good day?"

"It's been amazing. You know what would finish it off?"

Santana smiles "And what might that be angel?"

"If we went and met Quinn at the restaurant and had a nice cooked dinner" she says.

Santana nods "That's a great idea. Take my phone out babe and ring her and tell her we are on our way."

"Ok Mami" she says taking Santana's phone.

They spend the evening sat having a meal all together. Before heading home and spending the evening cuddled up to each other on the sofa.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- just a quick note for those of you who have asked 'unexpected' was one of my stories not sure if it will be going back up yet as got a lot of hassle of it but will let you all know if I do and the guest who asked about my other one 'family life' again not sure if I will repost it but will let you all know if I decide to upload them. Thank you all for your great support, reviews, follows and favourites it really is appreciated :)

Santana was lying in bed when Quinn comes in. "What you reading babe?"

"Just the list my daughter has given me for her birthday, want to take a look?" she says chuckling.

Quinn smiles "That good is it?"

"Oh yea, let's just say she is not afraid to ask for anything, sometimes I think because she knows we have money, so is asking for everything."

"Babe she is going to be thirteen, a teenager, maybe she should be spoilt a little bit." Quinn says.

Santana raises an eyebrow "You going soft Fabray? I know your right though she is going to be a teenager but she is not having everything on this list, just have a look." she passes the list over to Quinn who reads it.

"Oh my god," Quinn says laughing.

Santana looks over "See, she is a nightmare."

To Mami and Quinn.

Birthday list for Isabella Lopez:

1. New phone either iPhone or Blackberry (prefer iPhone)

2. The new Xbox

3. The iPad mini

4. Games for my Xbox

5. Handheld Wii

6. New bike (You won't have to keep driving me everywhere)

7. Clothes

8. Trainers

9. Bigger TV for my room

10. Dvd's

11. Itunes vouchers (For the iPhone and iPad)

12. Blu ray player for my room

I think that's it if I think of anything else I'll let you know. You only daughter Isabella xx

"She really is going all out. So what are you thinking?" Quinn asks her.

Santana shakes her head "Well clothes and trainers I don't mind, the new phone she is desperate for but the new iPhone is around six hundred dollars, I really don't want her getting the iPad not if we are getting her the phone, she can wait for Christmas. I'm happy to get her either the blu ray or either of the computers she is not having all three, my Mami will get her something off this list."

Quinn laughs "Yea and my parents will get her something as well what if we ask my mom and yours to go half's each and get her the bike?

"Yea we can do, my Mami won't mind. But babe we are not getting her all this right?" Santana says.

Quinn smiles "No babe, she isn't having it all, well I mean I don't think she should. San to be honest I don't know where I stand in all this?"

Santana looks confused "The same place as me babe, I mean if you want to, I didn't even think sorry, I will pay for it all babe."

"Don't you dare Santana, this isn't about money, if we are in this fifty/fifty then we pay the same I just didn't want to over step the mark," she says.

Santana kisses her "Ok sorry. Fine let's make this decision what is she getting?"

"Ok our parents can get the bike, we are getting the phone, the new Xbox she has been going on about it for ages, some clothes and trainers and maybe the blu ray player" Quinn says smiling.

"So we are getting her a computer and a blue ray?" Santana asks.

Quinn gives her puppy dog eyes "Yea come on San you only become a teenager once, it won't hurt to spoil her."

Santana sighs "Fine but we are not getting her lots of blue rays with it, we will get her a few and if she wants more she can buy them."

"About that, babe we don't give her allowance or anything maybe it's time she started earning her own money, doing chores and stuff."

Santana nods "Yea I think that's a good idea, so do you want to go shopping for all this tomorrow while she is at school?"

"Yea, I have to go in early for a delivery then I'll meet you" she says.

The following morning Santana gets up and heads into Bella's room "Baby it's time to get up."

"Mami no please, ten more minutes?" she whines.

Santana laughs "No baby, get up now please. I need to talk to you about your birthday."

Bella sits up in a flash and Santana laughs "what about it?"

"It's about your list," she says.

"Oh yea look I know I put down a lot of expensive things, but its only ideas, I honestly didn't expect it all" she says.

Santana smiles "You know you are the best daughter ever right. Babe I'm glad you understand but your right there are a lot of expensive stuff on there and we are not going to get you all of it, but I wanted to ask you apart from the phone which I know your desperate for. Is there anything you really want or would you be happy to be surprised?"

"I would prefer to be surprised Mami, and I know I put that I would prefer the iPhone but Mami I know there are very expensive so I really would be happy with a Blackberry" she tells her.

"Well guess we will just have to wait and see then babes wont we. Right can you get yourself ready for school; I'll go and make you some breakfast." Santana says leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

After getting Bella off to school Santana goes and picks Quinn up and heads over to the mall. "So where first?"Quinn asks.

"Let's go to the apple store, and get her phone." she says. "She told me, this morning she knows how expensive iPhones are and she would be happy with a Blackberry but I think we should get her it.

"Yea I think so too, she is a good kid San," Quinn says.

Santana smiles "That she is."

The next few days fly by and early Saturday morning Bella goes running into Quinn and Santana's room. "Mami, Quinn" she shouts "it's my birthday."

"Mm, Bella it's too early." Santana mumbles.

Quinn rolls over "Bella come get in bed with us for a bit."

"But guys it's my birthday" she says pouting "Please get up."

Quinn sits up "Come here birthday girl,"Bella climbs on the bed "Happy birthday baby" she says kissing her. She nudges Santana.

"What!" she groans, looking up, she sees her daughter and pulls her down "Happy birthday angel" she says kissing her.

"Thanks guys, can we get up please?"

Quinn looks at the clock 7:25 "Bella it's not even half seven on a Saturday."

"Please Quinn please," she begs.

Quinn looks over to Santana who nods "Fine come on then," she says climbing out the bed . "Guess I'm making a special birthday breakfast?"

"Well you are the chef baby" Santana says with a chuckle.

The three of them get up and eat breakfast "So when am I allowed to open my presents?"

"After breakfast babe" Santana says "Abuela, Judy and Richard will be coming around ten and your friends get here around twelve."

"This is so cool, having a pool party, I have like the best parents in the world" she says. smiling at them. She finishes her breakfast and heads to the living room.

Santana looks over to Quinn "Babes are you ok?"

"Um yea it's just a few times over the few weeks Bella has referred to us as parents like plural meaning two" she says smiling.

Santana walks over and kisses her "Baby she loves you like you are her parent, you treat her like your daughter, and it's no wonder she feels like that. Are you ok with it? If not I can talk to her?"

"No baby I love it, it means a lot."she says kissing her. They stop when they hear Bella shouting from the other room. "Come on before she goes nuts."

"About time, come on." she says impatiently.

Santana raises her eyebrow "I know it's your birthday babe, but don't be rude please."

"Sorry" she says "Are all these presents for me?" she asks looking at the big pile.

Quinn laughs "No babe some are for your friends, of course there yours."

"What can I open first?" Santana hands her a few presents "That's the hoodie I wanted, oh and the trainers, there are awesome thank you."

"You're welcome here," Quinn says handing her another one.

She tears it open "No way you got me a blu ray and some films" she says jumping up and hugging them both. Santana hands her another one "Guys you actually got me the Xbox this is so fricking amazing, I have loads of stuff, can I go set it up please?"

"You could or you could open your last present" Quinn says handing over a small box.

Bella opens it and her eyes go wide "You got me the iPhone" she screams "Mom, Mami this is the best birthday I have ever had thank you," she says running over and hugging them both.

Quinn is frozen and Santana is just staring "Quinn is you ok?" Santana asks.

"You, you called me Mom" she says looking at Bella.

Bella sits back down and starts to panic "I'm sorry Quinn I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just came out. Please don't be mad I'm sorry."

Quinn gets up and sits next to her, pulling her into a hug "Hey its ok you don't need to apologise, I was just taken back that's all."

"So you're not mad?" she asks.

Quinn smiles "No baby I'm not mad, not even a little I'm extremely proud that you think of me that way."

"I do think of you that way, to me you are my Mom," she looks over to Santana who has tears in her eyes. Bella walks over and sits on her lap "Mami is that ok?"

"Of course it is baby, I'm so happy right now" she says.

They spend the rest of the morning helping Bella set up her new phone and electronics. Judy, Richard and Maribel came over and gave her the new bike which she was over the moon with. All her friends arrive for the party and they spend the afternoon in the pool. Quinn has put the BBQ on, which Bella asked for. Around five o clock all the kids started to leave, leaving the rest of them to tidy up.

Santana is in the kitchen with Maribel"I noticed Bella has called Quinn Mom a few times to Mija."

"Yea Mami, she said it this morning. Mami I need to ask you something?"

Maribel smiles "I think I know Mija and yes I think you should."

"Really, you don't think it's too soon?" she asks.

"I think it's right, you are all so happy together and are already a family, this would just complete it" she says kissing the top of her daughters head.

Santana smiles "I'm going to talk to Bel about it tonight."

"Good idea" she says smiling "Quinn is very lucky to have you two."

"I think we are the lucky ones Mami"she says continuing to tidy up.

After everyone had gone home Santana sent Bella for shower before getting her to get ready for bed. She comes out and kisses Quinn good night "Good night Mom, best birthday ever thank you."

"You're welcome baby" she says kissing her.

Bella goes and sits on Santana's lap"night Mami, thank you for everything, you are the best Mami ever."

"Thank you angel and you are the best daughter I could ever wish for" she says kissing her.

Bella gets up and heads off to bed, Santana turns to Quinn "Babe I know you tired as well but could you nip to the store and get us wine?"

"Yea sure, I could do with a glass" she gets up and heads out.

Santana goes to Bella's room "Bella before you go to sleep I need to talk to you."

"Ok Mami. Everything okay?"

"Bella how would you feel if I asked Quinn to marry me?"

Bella's eyes light up "Really oh Mami I would love it, when?"

Santana shrugs "Well I was hoping you and I could go chose a ring tomorrow and then Tuesday night is our nine month anniversary so was thinking then."

"This really is the best birthday ever I'm never going to forget this, I think it's great. She will say yes wont she?"she asks.

Santana smiles "I really hope so baby."

The following day Santana gets Bella up and they leave the house before Quinn wakes, she left her a note on the bed saying they will be back in a few hours. "So Mami, what kind are we looking for?"

"I don't know babe, I'm think diamonds and a gold band."

They continue to look around until Santana finds the perfect ring, "Bella come here" she shouts. Bella walks over"Look."

"Oh my God Mami, it's perfect."

"I know, do you think this is the one?"she asks her daughter.

Bella smiles "definitely Mami, there is no way she can say no to this."

Santana laughs "I'm hoping she won't say no anyway."

Santana pays for the ring and the girls head home "Mami, where are you going to propose?" Bella asks.

"Not sure, I'm going to book a restaurant then maybe in Time Square or Central Park" she says.

Bella smiles "I like the Central Park idea; we spend a lot of time there. Oh maybe get a horse and carriage and go for a ride round then ask her."

Santana looks over to Bella and smiles"Baby that's perfect. Remember you have to keep this very quiet though."

"I know Mami and don't worry my lips are sealed" she says.

They arrive home and see Quinn sitting at the kitchen table "Well hello, and where have you two been?" she asks.

"Mami wanted to do some bonding rubbish" Bella says smirking at Quinn.

"Hey it wasn't rubbish" she says.

Bella rolls her eyes "Yea cause driving around for two hours, talking was so much fun."

Quinn laughs "Alright you two, enough. Bella what are you doing today?"

"Um I was kind of hoping I could meet my friends at the park" she says using her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine with me" Santana says"Quinn?"

"Please Mom" Bella begs.

Quinn loves it more and more when Bella says that "Yes its fine with me, but home by five please because I am making a roast and the grandparents are coming."

"Five, Mom come on, all my friends will be out later than that," she whines.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "Five Bella, home for dinner."

"Fine!" she says stomping out the room.

Santana rolls her eyes "That's it now, we officially have a teenager, God if she is anything like I was, we are in for a world of trouble."

Quinn laughs "She will be fine."

Santana and Quinn spend the day in their bedroom with Bella being out they took the opportunity to have afternoon sex which doesn't happen a lot.

Bella arrives home just after five, with a warning from Quinn reminding her she will be grounded if she can't stick to her curfews. They spent dinner all chatting and spending the rest of the evening as a family.

Tuesday soon rolls round and Santana is extremely nervous and on edge, she arrives home from work to find Bella sulking at the kitchen table and Quinn in a not so good mood. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Mom is being mean" Bella says with a pout.

Quinn raises an eyebrow "I'm being mean, shall we tell Mami why you are sulking?"

Bella's eyes go wide when she looks over to Santana "I'm grounded for a week," she says quietly.

"Why are you grounded?" Santana asks. Quinn hands over a piece of paper to Santana, she reads it and looks over to Bella "Care to explain?"

"I forgot about some homework, and the teacher started giving me a hard time and I shouted at him so he gave me a lunch time detention, I decided not go to it instead I went and met my friends. So he found me and gave me three after school ones instead." she says knowing her Mami is not going to be happy.

Santana sighs "Right from now on all your homework is done down here, I want to see your homework diary every day and you will not be going out until it's done. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but grounded for a week is a little harsh."

Quinn gives her a look "I said you were grounded for the three days of your detention but you continued to argue and answer back. That is why you're ground for a week." she says sternly.

"Bella you need to learn not to answer back and do as you're told. I think a week is plenty fair. Now get your homework finished please," Santana says firmly.

Bella just huffs and folds her arms across her chest "This isn't fair."

"It's plenty fair," Santana says raising her voice "I suggest you do as you have been asked or you can spend the week you are grounded going to bed at eight, your choice?" Bella picks her pen and carries on with her work.

"Good decision"

Quinn walks over and kisses San "Babe you sure you want to go out tonight? You look tired."

"Yea babe its fine honest" she says looking over to Bella who chuckles.

Bella looks up to her "Mami, can I go get something from my room?"

"Yes sweetie, do you need help?" she asks.

"Please?" she says.

Quinn looks confused "Babe you don't know what she is looking for?"

"She will tell me when I get there I guess" she walks into Bella's room and shuts the door. "Bella really, getting in to trouble today."

"Mami I'm sorry, I have just been so excited all day, and it's just got the better of me. I couldn't explain it to Mom and got frustrated when she yelled at me so I yelled back and now I'm grounded for a week," she says with a huff.

Santana sighs "Look I'm not happy about the detentions and I agree with your Mom about being grounded for the three days, but I'll talk to her later and explain and hopefully if you apologise tomorrow she will let you off ok?"

"Ok Mami, thank you. Are you nervous?"

Santana smiles "Yep, well and truly. I will phone you after I have proposed well as long as she says yes."

"Ok so does that mean I can stay up late tonight?" she says smiling.

Santana laughs "Yes I have told Abuela to let you stay up till I ring ok? But you have to behave babe."

"I will Mami I promise" she says hugging her.

Santana and Quinn head out for their meal, Santana had booked a fancy restaurant and they sat enjoying the evening."So babe, why so fancy tonight?" Quinn asks.

"Because I love you and you deserve to be treated and spoiled"

They enjoy the rest of the meal and Quinn can tell something is wrong. "Babe what's going on you? Seem on edge."

"I'm fine honest, come on lets go I have a horse and carriage waiting outside to take us round Central Park."

Quinn smiles "Really? I have always wanted to do that"

They get outside and Santana helps Quinn up on the carriage, they are riding around and get to the middle of the park when it comes to a stop. "Babe why has he stopped?"

"Because I asked him to stop here" she says.

Quinn looks confused "Yea but why babe, its nice looking around from up here."

Santana laughs "Shush babe, Quinn you know I love you?"

"Of course I love you too. Santana what's going on? You have been funny all evening."

Santana smiles "Quinn please just listens. I love you, Bella loves you, hell even my Mami loves you. I have never in my life, have I been as happy as I am now and I owe that to you, I never thought I would fall in love and be happy but I have and I am, Quinn I want to spend the rest of my life with you making you happy, I want to have children with you, Quinn what I'm saying is I love you more than ever and I want you to be my wife" Santana pulls out the box and shows her the ring, smiling when Quinn gasps "Quinn Fabray will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my god Santana it's beautiful, yes baby yes I'll marry you" she screams as Santana slips the ring on her finger"Oh San it's beautiful."

Santana leans over and kisses her "You said yes, baby you said yes. We are getting married."

"Yes we are, this is why you have been off all day?"

Santana laughs "Yea and it's why Bella and I disappeared Sunday we went to get the ring. Crap babe can you ring her and tell her you said yes."

"Babe its ten she will be in bed?"

"No I told her she could stay up, please just call her" Santana says handing Quinn the phone.

Quinn dials the number "Mami what did she say?"

"Babe its Mom, and I said yes" she hears Bella screeching "Calm down Bel…I know… not long… no you can't…Isabella…fine but you best get up in the morning…love you too" Quinn hangs up and laughs.

Santana looks at her "She isn't going to bed is she?"

"Not a chance" she says laughing.

They continue their ride a round before heading home to celebrate with Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Quinn, Santana and Bella are sat eating breakfast Bella still excited about her Mami marrying Quinn to her, it makes it more official that Quinn is becoming her Mom. "So I was thinking a nice cream colour for the dresses what do you guys think?" Bella asks.

Santana laughs "Babe we haven't even thought about it but I promise when we start planning the wedding you will be involved from the start. Now do you have everything ready for school?"

"Mami" Bella whines "Why ruin a great moment by talking about school."

Quinn laughs "Because babes we get you are excited but you still need to go to school."

"Fine, Mami did you speak to Mom about the whole grounding thing?"

Santana smiles "Yes babe you are just grounded for the days you have the detentions but we don't want any attitude over it ok? And don't forget homework to be done down here from now on."

Bella sighs "Fine but I thought you might let me off because of the happy news and the fact I was only cheeky and rude to him because I was excited about yesterday."

Santana tries not to laugh "We let you off a week but that's it you still got in trouble at school and you know the rules." She can see her daughter about to argue again "I would really think about it before arguing with me Isabella unless you want to discuss last night?"

"What do you mean last night?" she snaps.

Quinn shakes her head and Santana raises an eyebrow "Watch it girly, I told you, you could stay up and wait for us if you behaved for Abuela, did you behave?" Isabella knew she was caught and shook her head no "Well then unless you want to discuss that drop the attitude and do as you are told."

"Fine" she sulks going back to eating her breakfast, Isabella is starting to get fed up of all these grownups on her case.

After half an hour Quinn gets Bella to get her stuff ready and tells her she will take her to school she hasn't spoken a word since breakfast so just nods, goes to get ready, and in the car. Quinn decides to try and break the ice "So is there a reason you're not talking to me?"

Isabella shrugs "I am" she says quietly.

"No you're not and you didn't even say bye to Mami, what's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing" she whispers, she turns and sees Quinn's face "Fine I'm fed up with all you adults ganging up on me."

Quinn pulls the car over and looks at her "Babe we don't gang up on you?"

"Yes you do and it's not fair, ok so I was a little naughty for Abuela last night but she punished me then Mami uses it as a threat and if I'm naughty for you, you also tell Mami so whenever I'm in trouble I get it twice and it's not fair."

Quinn rubs her hand on Bella's knee "Aww babe I'm sorry you feel like that, we never meant for it to be like that."

"Well it is, lately I feel like I'm always in trouble with Mami and not because I have been naughty for her, Abuela punishes me then tells Mami and then sometimes you punish me and other times you don't, so Mami has to do it. Why can't you just do it then its finished with?" she asks.

"Because honestly I'm still not sure how comfortable you would be with me handing out stricter punishments."

Bella sighs "You are marrying my Mami, I call you Mom I think it safe to say I will take any punishment from you. It's just not fair that I keep getting punished from Mami."

"I know babe listen I will talk to Mami this morning ok and we will change things I'm sorry you feel this way baby."

Bella shrugs "It's ok as long as things change."

Quinn leans over and kisses the top of her head she drops Bella off at school and heads over to Santana's office, she walks in and sits down "Um hey Quinn" Santana says slightly shocked that her fiancé has just appeared. "Is everything ok?"

"Not really."

"Did something happen with Bella I swear if she has given you attitude" Santana starts but Quinn stops her.

"Babe this is the problem, Bella was upset this morning and we talked, she thinks we are ganging up on her, she thinks that because me and your Mami tell you when she has been naughty that it's unfair that you are always punishing her."

Santana looks confused "Babe if she is naughty, of course I punish her, what is the issues? I don't get it."

"This morning you said to her if she didn't stop with the attitude you would discuss her behaviour with Abuela the night before, but your Mami punished her for that, she doesn't understand why she should be punished again and she thinks I don't do it often either she thinks I come to you and you deal with it making her feel like she is always in trouble with you."

Santana sighs "oh I see well…"

Quinn looks at her "What do you mean well Santana?"

"Look don't get mad but she is kind of right. Yes I will have to stop punishing her if Abuela already has but babe you do need to start dealing with her more, you do tell me a lot and leave me to deal with it."

Quinn sighs "That's because I didn't know if you or her would be comfortable with me taking on that role, I mean I have swatted her a few times and grounded her but I always like to check with you first."

"Well don't babe, trust your instincts you are a great mom to her Quinn, follow your gut, I never know how I'm going to deal with her one day to the next but honestly I would love to come home and sit with her and talk about her day knowing if she has been in trouble you have dealt with it, obviously for major things we talk them through but things like her giving you attitude or not listening, just deal with that situation at the time."

Quinn nods she knows Santana is right "I know ok I will try, I'm sorry you have been in that position babe."

"It's fine and I will talk to her today about the Abuela situation and how things are going to be, just remember though she will still test you babe and keep pushing you, she is my daughter after all" she says with a chuckle. "Just keep doing what you have been and stay consistent with her."

Quinn walks over and kisses her wife "I will, I said I would pick her up from school so will talk to her then."

Quinn leaves Santana's office and heads to the restaurant, after a busy day she looks down at phone and can see two missed calls from Bella. 'Shit' she says to herself she sends Bella a message saying she is on her way. She pulls up at the school and Bella is sat outside with a very grumpy face, Quinn gets out and walks over "Baby I'm so sorry I was doing the accounts."

"Well better late than never I guess" she says standing up and walking to the car.

"Bella I said I was sorry and I'm only a little late." Bella ignores her and gets in the car Quinn sighs and gets in and heads home.

Santana arrived home a few hours later she walks into the house and can hear Bella and Quinn shouting at each other, she sighs hoping she doesn't have to deal with this and Quinn takes the lead. She waits by the kitchen door and door and listens "Isabella you are really testing me right now I have said no and I mean it, I apologised for being late but you are still grounded."

"But it isn't fair all my friends are going please Mom if you don't let me I'll ask Mami" she says with a smirk.

Santana tries not to laugh since when did her daughter think she will get away with anything with her but she knows she is using her to play against Quinn. "You can ask Mami all you like I have said no and I mean it she will not allow you if I have said no now for the last time get your homework out and drop this conversation."

"No! Why should I?"

Quinn has had enough she walks round the table to where she is stood, stands her up and smacks her bottom hard four times "That's why and I promise you, tell me no again and I will pull you across my lap and spank your backside properly do you understand?" she says with a slight raise in her voice.

Bella rubs her bottom those swats really hurt "Yes I understand" she says trying not to cry.

Santana waits five minutes and walks into the kitchen "Evening ladies."

Isabella's eyes go wide as she looks to Quinn knowing she is going to tell her Mami then she is going to be in more trouble. "Hey Mami" she says softly.

Santana walks past her and kisses her head; she walks over to Quinn and kisses her "Hey, good day?"

Isabella sits and waits she knows what's coming "Not bad been better but I have dealt with it" she says smiling.

"Good, good" Santana says before sitting down at the table "Good day squirt?" she says looking at Bella.

"Um not great but Mom has dealt with it Mami" she says quickly.

Santana smiles "That's good then, maybe if you finish your homework quickly we could have a NBA match what do you think?"

Bella sits looking confused she looks over to Quinn who nods "Sounds good Mami" she says smiling.

After her homework Santana and Bella head into the living room to play. After half hour Santana pauses the game.

"Mami" Bella whines.

"Just a minute babe I need to talk to you."

Bella huffs "I knew it, you said it was fine that Mom dealt with it and now you're going to shout at me" she says raising her voice.

"Hey calm down I'm not going to discuss what went on between you and Mom and I want to talk to you about what I said to you this morning" Santana says calmly knowing if she shouts back they will just get into an argument.

"Ok but what did you say this morning?"

"About what happened with Abuela last night" she watches her daughter getting ready to shout at her again. "Before you shout just listen" she says firmly, "Mom told me what you said to her this morning and Bella you are right I shouldn't have threatened you with the misbehaving for Abuela when she already punished you and I'm sorry, I'm going to try really hard not to keep doing it, and Mom and I have spoken she isn't going to come to me anymore she is going to discipline you herself ok?"

Bella nods "Ok Mami thank you, I just didn't think it's fair that me and you never get to have fun and talk about school and stuff because I'm always in trouble with you."

"You're not always in trouble babe but you're right it does seem like I'm always on your back so this will work out for both of us, but I have said to Mom if there is anything major it will be discussed together ok?"

"Yes Mami I get that, can I go back to beating your ass now."

Quinn who has been listening at the door shakes her head "Language Isabella, and no you can finish your game off after dinner, please go and wash up" Quinn smiles when she doesn't argue and heads to the bathroom "She seems a bit happier."

"Yea I spoke to her hopefully everything will be ok now."

"Good then let's go and enjoy a nice family dinner" Quinn says pulling her wife up and kissing her.

"God don't you two ever stop" Bella says running through to the kitchen laughing.

Quinn smiles "Definitely back to herself."


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a few months since Santana proposed to Quinn; they have spent the last few weeks trying to figure out plans for the wedding. Santana is getting completely stressed with it all she even spent a night on the sofa after suggesting they elope, Bella has stopped trying to play Quinn and Santana after earning herself a real spanking from Quinn when Santana had to go away for the weekend. Santana has also stopped bringing up her behaviour when she is with her Abuela which is making things easier between her and her daughter. Bella even spends time with Quinn's parents now and they treat her as their own granddaughter they tend to spoil her a lot more than her Abuela does which drives Santana and Quinn mad as she always seems to come home from theirs with a bratty attitude.

Quinn and Santana have just under a week till they get married they decided to wait for Bella to break up for the summer so they can go on honeymoon and not worry about her being in school, they have booked two weeks in Paris obviously Bella wasn't very impressed when she found out though she is going to be spending a week with her Abuela and the second week with her Nana and Grandpa.

Bella is sat on the sofa playing her computer when Quinn comes in "Babe can you turn that off now please you have been on it for over an hour."

Bella sighs "So what else am I going to do, you won't let me go down the park with my friends."

"Because we have a lot to do today that's why, we need to go for final dress fittings so can you please just do as you're told and switch it off."

Bella huffs "Why can't I just stay on it till we go."

"Isabella!" Quinn shouts "I'm not asking again, turn it off now."

Bella turns at glares at Quinn "Fine, no need to shout at me though" she says getting up and switching the TV and computer off she goes to walk past Quinn who catches her arm.

"I would lose your attitude if I were you we have put up with it for the first half of your holidays I won't stand for it for the rest of it do I make myself clear."

"Yes crystal" she sasses Quinn who uses her free hand to smack her bottom hard making Bella wince "Ow Mom" she cries.

Quinn turns her round to face her "I warned you, now get upstairs and stay there till I call you" she says sending her off with another swat.

Bella goes to walk into her room and stops when she sees her Mami coming out of her parents' room "When are you going to learn?"

Bella shrugs "Mami I don't see what the problem is with me playing my computer I was hurting anyone, Mom keeps over reacting."

"But Bel it's your attitude that is getting you in trouble, I'm going to assume you didn't do it when Mom asked."

"No but Mami I only asked why, I know you guys getting married is stressful and I know I haven't been on my best behaviour so far but Mami I'm bored I have to keep being dragged from shop to shop I love that I helped you guys plan it but can't I go to Nana and Grandpa's or stay with Abuela."

Santana sighs she knows this has been tough on her daughter "Look I'll talk to Mom ok but baby please try keep your attitude in check."

"Ok Mami I best go to my room Mom said I had to stay there" she says hugging her Mami.

Santana leans over and kisses the top of her head "Ok I'll come and get you in ten minutes or so but when you come down please just apologise to Mom."

"I will Mami" she says smiling.

Santana heads down stairs watching Quinn stressed, sat at the table with a load of paperwork "Anything I can help with babe?" she asks.

"Not really just making sure everything is in order, suppose you heard me and Bella?"

Santana stand behind her rubbing her shoulders "Yea babe I did, look I know she has been getting an attitude but Quinn she is bored we keep making her come to all the shops and the church and sorting the catering, this wedding is massive for us and I get that but as excited as Bel is she doesn't want to be doing all the boring stuff."

Quinn sighs she knows Santana is right "I know it's just her attitude San I would just appreciate not having to argue with her every time I ask her to do something."

"I know and I have spoken to her about it but honestly does it really matter if she is on the computer, these are her school holidays and she has barley done anything other than wedding things."

"I get that babe but I just don't like her stuck in front of the computer all day."

Santana keeps rubbing her shoulders "But Q she has got nothing else to do, you haven't let her out with friends for two days because she has had to go everywhere with you, can't you just ease off a little."

Quinn turns to face Santana "It's funny you don't hear me complaining when you punish her for her attitude but when I do it it's my fault" she snaps.

"Quinn I never said that, look her friend lives right next door to your parents why not after dress fitting today, we ask them if she can go over there maybe for the night then she can play with Macy for a few hours and we can pick her up tomorrow evening" she says calmly.

Quinn nods "Fine I'll ring Mom now but if she comes back acting like a spoiled brat again…"

"I know we will talk to her before she goes ok?"

After half an hour Santana had called Bella down she apologised to Quinn they explained that she could go to her grandparents but she had to behave to which she agreed. They went dress shopping and had their final fittings Bella wasn't too badly behaved just a few warnings. They arrived at Quinn's parents and stayed for a cuppa, Quinn decided while Bella was out she was going to talk to them about the way Bella behaves when she comes home from staying with them but Judy is not taking it all too well. "So you are saying it is our fault that she misbehaves for you two?"

"No Mom that's not what we are saying, we love that you treat Bella as your own granddaughter but you spoil her and when she comes home she has an attitude when we have our rules back in place for her."

"As far as we are concerned she is our granddaughter no matter what and it is our right as grandparents to spoil her" she can see Quinn about to say something "Let me finish Quinn but I understand that you have rules for her and we will try and stick to them."

Santana decides to butt in, seeing as her soon to wife and mother in law are about to get into it "Look Judy, our daughter has a very good knack of playing people against each other and when she comes home all we get is but Nana and Grandpa let me, we understand you want to spoil her but letting her stay up to watch films till gone midnight is too late because we then have to deal with her the next day."

"And it's funny Mom I never remember you letting me getting away with half the stuff Bella does, in fact I remember having to sleep on my stomach none too often especially if I gave you attitude" she says with an eyebrow raise.

Judy looks at Richard "Look pumpkin" he says smiling knowing Quinn hates that name "We not really sure what our limits are when it comes to punishments."

"You have the same as we do and as her Abuela does if she plays up swat her little butt and send her to bed do all the things I used to get" she says with a smile.

"You're both serious about this?"

Santana nods "Definitely she needs to know that she has rules with you guys as well and she needs to have consequences for when she misbehaves."

"Ok if you're both sure then that's what we shall do but we still want to be able to spoil her."

Santana laughs "And you can just make sure she has some rules to go with it, she is thirteen I really would appreciate it if she wasn't up past half ten just because if she doesn't get enough sleep she is terrible the next day."

"That's fine to be honest we never stay up late but she manages to talk us into a film."

Quinn laughs "Yea she is very good at that but Mom when we go on honeymoon you have her for a week and she will test you both from start to finish."

As they finish talking Bella runs into the house "Oh hey you guys still here?"

"Yes we are cheeky, what's up?" Santana asks her.

"I just wanted to ask Nana if I could go to the park with Macy" she says smiling sweetly.

Quinn looks at Judy "Yes you can go but home by six please ready for dinner."

"Can't we make it seven Nana, that's when Macy has to be home."

Santana and Quinn both look at Judy what they don't expect is Richard to talk "No Isabella, Nana said six so be home for then and not a minute later."

Bella frowns at her parents she knows they must have said something as her Grandpa lets her do anything "Fine!" she says turning and walking away "This sucks" she mumbles.

Santana gets up and goes after her "Hey get back here" she says sternly, Bella stops and heads back to her Mami. "Don't be so rude get back in there and apologise and if I hear you talking like that to your grandparents again you will be sorry."

Bella nods and heads back into the kitchen "Grandpa I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you and you Nana, I will be home for six for dinner."

"Good girl and thank you for the apology."

Bella turns to Quinn she can tell her Mom is not impressed "Bye Mom see you tomorrow, love you" she says quietly.

"Bye babe, be good please love you too."

Bella walks past her Mami looking at her with her big brown eyes "Bye Mami, love you."

Santana kisses the top of her head "Bye babes please be good and I love you too."

After leaving Quinn's parents, Santana and Quinn managed to get the last little bits sorted for the wedding so they could spend the next few days with Bella before Saturday. The Friday before the wedding Quinn decided to stay at her parents and Santana Bella and Maribel stayed at the house. Santana was starting to get nervous and her daughter wasn't helping "Mami you will be fine, if Mom didn't want to marry you she wouldn't have spent all this time convincing me to wear a dress would she?"

Santana laughed "True babe, tomorrow is a big step though I have never been married before."

"Obviously, look Mami you love Mom, I love Mom, we are a perfect family, stop stressing."

Santana raises an eyebrow at her daughter "Easier said than done baby" she says. Maribel walks into the living room "Mami please explain to your grandchild that I have every reason to stress."

"Mija you are going to be fine, you have your vows, and we have our dresses, everything is ready to go."

Bella chuckles "See Mami no more stressing."

Maribel looks at Bella "And you be nice to your Mami" she says with a wink, laughing when Bella laughs "So what are we doing for the first week your parents are away?"

"I thought we could have a party here they will never know."

Santana glares at her daughter "Don't even think about it."

"I'm joking Mami relax, I thought you could treat me Abuela to a few days out" she says smiling sweetly.

"That can be arranged there is so much we can do" she says although she is a lot stricter than her other grandparents, Maribel dotes on Isabella and would do anything for her.

Bella walks over and sits on her lap "Cool I'll write a list."

Santana laughs "Mami you know she is going to put down all the stuff, Quinn and I have said no to right?"

"I know but while you are off with Quinn I will be here taking my grandbaby out and about so you stay out of it" she says smiling.

Bella smirks at her Mami "Yea you leave us alone Mami."

The three of them spend the rest of the night talking and messing around before heading off to bed ready for tomorrow, the biggest day of all their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dearly beloved we have come here today to celebrate love. It is with thoughtfulness and a deep realization of their commitment to each other; Santana and Quinn have chosen to stand before you to make this declaration of love. As we gather to share this important moment in their lives, we surround them with love and wish them the best for their wedding day and their journey in their new life together."

The church was packed as Santana and Quinn stood side by side at the front of the church Isabella and her grandparents sat down at the front all very proud.

"Santana and Quinn, you have chosen to be married and this ceremony serves to symbolize the magic of two hearts joining as one, it represents two people in love who promise to love each other be faithful to each other in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I believe you both have written your own vows so Santana would you like to go first" the Minister asks.

Santana nods "Quinn the first time I saw you I knew you were going to be the one for me, you are smart, beautiful and everything I could ever want, not only did you take me and my craziness on but you have taken my daughter on as your own she loves you as much as I do, she calls you Mom and you call her your daughter I always said whoever wanted to be with me would have to be with Isabella also, it was second nature to you, she loved you from day one, marrying you is one of the best things to ever happen in my life and I'm privileged that I get to call you my wife, Quinn I love you whole heartedly and would do anything for you, I promise to love you, protect you and take care of you for as long as I live."

"Thank you Santana, Quinn you may go."

"Santana, you and Isabella are my world I loved being your girlfriend, your fiancée and I'm going to love being your wife, I love that I get to be a mother to Bella we couldn't ask for a better child. I love you with all that I am and promise to love you forever more, I want to spend the rest of my life with you making you happy and giving you all I can, I promise to love and cherish you as long as I shall live."

"Thank you Quinn now both ladies have read their vows I'm going to ask for the rings to be brought forward then I will need you both to repeat after me.

Quinn, what I have to give you is  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward,  
to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be part of my life forever.

Santana, what I have to give you is  
The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward,  
to stand by your side, to listen when you speak,  
to comfort you when you cry,  
and to join your laughter with my own.  
Take this ring, and be part of my life forever.

As they exchange their rings the minister continues "Santana and Quinn, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving of rings and exchanged your first gifts as a married couple and by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you are now married!

If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so."

As they kiss everyone stands up and cheers they both turn to everyone and call Isabella over "We are married now baby" Santana whispers in her ear.

"I know Mami it's amazing I love you both" she says hugging them tightly.

Everybody arrived at the hotel they had booked for the meal and the evening party, Santana and Quinn spoke to as many people as they could before eating, after the meal Maribel took Bella up to one of the rooms they were staying in and convinced her to have a rest before the evening party for the first time in a long time she did as she was told and laid straight down.

At 6.30 Santana and Quinn headed over to Maribel and Bella's room as they get outside they can hear arguing and shouting, as well as Isabella crying. "Abuela I'm not lying, Mami and Mom said I didn't have to."

"Isabella, why would they pack it? If they didn't want you to wear it." Maribel says sternly.

"Mom was hoping I would change my mind, as long as I look smart I'm allowed to wear the trousers I promise" she says crying.

Maribel walks slowly over to her "Ok Bella calm down, you can wear the trousers but if you are lying to me you know what will happen" Bella nods.

Santana decides now is a good time to knock the door Maribel answers it "Hey baby."

"Hey Mami, what's going on we can hear you guys outside?"

Bella runs over to Quinn who pulls her into a hug "Baby why are you so upset?"

"Because Abuela says I have to wear that dress you packed for tonight, but I told you said I didn't, it was only in there in case I wanted to wear it."

Maribel sighs "I just said you didn't, but Bella you have been grumpy and cheeky since you got up I honestly didn't know what to think."

Isabella looks up at her Mami knowing she isn't going to be happy with her, she doesn't want to spoil the day. "Abuela I'm sorry" she says honestly.

Santana pulls Bella over to her and hugs her "Baby I know you are tired and it has been a busy day, I also know you're upset about Mom and I leaving for two weeks but please try and behave ok?"

"I'm not upset you're going away I'm just going to miss you, I have never not seen you for two weeks."

"I know sweetie but you will be fine I'm sure Abuela and Nana and Grandpa are going to spoil you" she says kissing the top of her head she then turns to Maribel "Mami we did say she didn't have to wear the dress."

Maribel smiles "that's fine, look why don't you to go finish getting ready and Bella and I will meet you in your room."

"Sounds good, come on wife" Santana says with a cheeky grin.

After they left Maribel sits on the bed and pulls Bella into another hug "Baby you are going to be fine, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I know this has been a long day like your Mami said, so how about you get ready and I'll do your hair in braids like you like it?"

"Really?" she says smiling "Sorry I have been cheeky Abuela I will be really good tonight I promise."

"Good girl now let's get you ready so we can party" she says lifting her off her lap.

By 7:30 all four were downstairs greeting everyone as they came in, Quinn finally introduced Bella and Santana to her high school best friend Brittany, Bella took to her straight away and the two have been chatting for ages. "So I have loads of stories about your Mom."

"Cool when can you tell me them?" Bella says excitedly.

"Well I'm staying at your house for a few weeks when your parents get back so we can have a few girly days, what do you think?"

Bella smiles "That would be awesome."

As the night draws to a close Santana, Quinn, Maribel and Bella head off to their rooms to get some sleep,they are meeting up for breakfast before Santana and Quinn head off to the airport.

The following morning Quinn's parents and the four of them are sat having breakfast "You will bring me back lots of presents won't you?" Bella asks.

"Yes baby of course" Santana says.

Quinn smiles "And you make sure you look after everyone while we are away."

"Is that because they are all old" she says laughing.

"Just remember missy you are staying with all of us over these two weeks" Maribel says with a small smile.

Bella stops laughing "I know it was a joke, anyway I have planned the whole two weeks out so we won't get bored" she tells everyone.

Santana laughs "Oh Bella really you will be fine you don't have to pack the two weeks."

"But Mami if I'm distracted then I won't get in too much trouble."

Quinn shakes her head "If you know what is good for you little lady you won't get into trouble anyway."

Bella sighs "Mom I don't go looking for trouble sometimes it just finds me."

Santana laughs "And you will find yourself with a sore behind" she says with a raised eyebrow "Please behave Bella."

"I'm going to jeez" she says getting frustrated.

"Attitude Bella, now how about you, Mami and I go for a walk for an hour before we have to go?"

Isabella smiles "Yea sounds good."

By the time they get home, the limo was waiting to take Santana and Quinn to the airport as soon as Bella seen it she got upset she wants her parents to enjoy their honeymoon but is going to miss them. Santana pulls her into a hug "We will ring you as soon as we get there baby we are going to miss you lots."

"I'm going to miss you too Mami, I love you."

Quinn walks over and has a hug with her daughter "I love you baby, be good and we will see you when we get back."

"Love you too Mom."

Santana and Quinn get into the limo both crying as much as they want to go, they hate leaving Bella and they can see she is clearly upset she is cuddled into her Abuela. After they drive away Maribel bends down to Bella "Come on baby let's go back to your house and maybe we can go out for a special lunch."

Bella smiles "Ok does that mean I can have a MacDonalds now they have gone?"

Maribel laughs she knows they don't approve of Bella eating crap all the time. "Yea baby we can go there and how about I treat you to a little shopping trip as well."

"Awesome, thank you Abuela I did mean what I said I'm going to try really hard to be good."

"I know you will sweetheart, but just remember you are your Mami's daughter and she to always had a knack for finding trouble" Maribel laughs.

Bella smiles "Will you tell me some stories about Mami?"

"Of course lets head home and we can begin our fun week together."


	13. Chapter 13

It's nearly the end of the first week for Bella she has dragged her Abuela everywhere, Maribel is that tired she rung Brittany and asked if she would take her out for the day. The week has gone quick for Bella and she has managed to stay out a lot of trouble she did end up in bed early last night but that is the first kind of trouble she has been in. Bella wakes up and heads down to see her Abuela "Morning."

"Morning Isabella, sleep well?" she asks.

Bella nods "Yea think I was pretty tired, so what's the plan for today?"

"Bella you have only just got up" Bella shrugs "Ok well I'm pretty tired myself so I rung Brittany last night, your Mom left me her number and she is going to take you out for the day."

Bella smiles "Really that's cool, will you be ok without me?"

"Yes baby" she says laughing "I'm going to do the grocery shopping as I know how much you hate it."

"I really do, what time do I need to be ready for?"

Maribel looks at her watch "She said about ten thirty so you have an hour, that gives us time for breakfast then you can shower and get dressed."

"Ok cool"

Just after ten thirty Brittany arrived to a very excitable Bella "Hey kiddo."

"Hey Britt, where are we going? What we doing? Are we going to be out all day?"

Brittany looks at Maribel "What did you feed her" she asks with a smile "Slow down kiddo I'll tell you soon enough say bye then we will hit the road."

Bella gives Maribel a hug "Bye Abuela I'll see you later."

"Bye baby and Bella be good please Brittany has mine and your parents' permission to punish you."

"Abuela" Bella whines "I have been good all week; you haven't had to even swat me once."

Maribel laughs "That's true just don't try and take advantage."

Brittany steps in before Bella argues again "Don't worry Mrs Lopez I have a goddaughter who I look after and she has had a few swats from me so I know how to deal with misbehaviour."

Bella's eyes go wide "Great another grown up to smack me" she says with a pout.

"Only if you're naughty Bella it will be your choice remember."

"Yea, Yea" she says looking at her Abuela who has raised her eyebrows "Sorry" she says quietly.

Brittany laughs "Ok come on you, Mrs Lopez I'll have her home for around 8."

"Ok Brittany thank you and for the last time its Maribel."

Brittany and Isabella leave, they get into the car "Come on Britt where are we going?"

"I told you wait and see, be patient."

Bella huffs "Well at least tell me where we are driving too."

"We are going to Staten Island, now either stick your iPod in and or go to sleep because I'm not answering anymore questions" Brittany says sternly hoping she will drop but no such luck.

"But Brittany what's in Staten Island?" she whines.

Brittany waits two minutes till she can pull the car over, she turns and faces Bella "Enough Isabella you need to wait and see, it's going to at least another 45 minutes till we get there, don't make me have to stop this car again or you will be sat in the back the rest of the way understand."

Bella shrugs she looks up at Brittany who raises her eyebrow at her "Ok I get it."

"Good"

They continue to drive Isabella getting impatient again starts tapping and kicking her feet, Brittany sighs and Bella glares at her "What? Why are you sighing at me?"

Brittany turns and gives her an equal glare "Who do you think you are talking to like that?" Bella doesn't answer so Brittany reaches across and smacks her thigh "I asked you a question?"

"Ow Brittany that hurt" she says with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry."

"I should think so, now you have two choices sit patiently and wait and we have a fun day together or I take you back home swat that little butt of yours and you stay in your room what's your choice?"

Bella looks down "I'll wait I'm sorry."

"Ok now it is just about 5 minutes away till we get there and I know you're going to love because your parents told me you have been desperate to go."

Bella turns her head to Brittany and smiles "Are we going to the Staten Island museum?"

Brittany smiles "Yes babe we are."

"Awesome there is so much to do there, are we doing everything?"

"We will do what we have time for ok?"

Bella bounces in her seat "This is amazing thank you; they have the big games things so we can play like giant chess and stuff and you can learn how to do building and stuff oh my God this is awesome."

Brittany parks the car and they walk round to the museum she pays for them to go in and they spend the afternoon walking round taking everything in, Bella keeps walking off and Brittany has to keep calling her back "Bella please stop walking off, it is quite busy and I don't want to lose you."

"Ok sorry can we have some lunch soon?"

"Yea come on" they go and find themselves somewhere to eat; they sit down "So are you enjoying it?"

"Yea Aunt Britt I love it thank you."

Brittany smiles it's the first time she has called her Aunt "You're welcome lets finish up and keep looking round."

After lunch they keep going round doing all sorts of things, after an hour Brittany turns round and Bella has gone again she looks everywhere and can't find her. "Damn it" she shouts to herself she walks over to a security guard and explains that she is missing he goes to radio through and Brittany spots her looking at the stage area, she walks straight up to her and gives her a very hard smack to her bottom.

Bella turns round shocked she throws her hands back "Ow Aunt Brittany that really hurt" she says crying and rubbing her bottom.

Another parent looked over to Brittany and smiled she has clearly been in that situation herself "I told you to stop wondering off, I had to go and tell the security guard I lost you, maybe we should go home" she says sternly.

"No please I'm sorry" she says still rubbing her bottom, her Mami doesn't even smack that hard "I'll stay with you."

"Fine but this your last chance for the next hour you will be holding my hand, if you even think of walking off again, I swear I will take you to the bathroom and give you more than one swat do you understand me?"

Bella nods "Yes I promise I won't please don't make me go home."

Brittany calmed down a little and bent down to her "Bella this is our first day out together, I don't want to have to be punishing you but I can't lose you, your parents would never trust me again."

Bella hugs her tight "I'm so sorry I promise I'll be good for the rest of the day, I'm just excited."

"I know babe but you have to stay with me ok?" Bella nods and they walk off together.

As promised Bella did behave for the rest of the day they decided to stop off on the way home to get a bite to eat before arriving back at Maribel's, once there she invites Brittany in for a coffee sending Bella off for a shower and to get ready for bed, she asks about the day and Brittany explains what happened. "Yea she has a knack for that I remember when she was about five, Santana took her to the zoo and she kept disappearing she wondered off to the park on her own and Santana was frantic looked everywhere for her then she was on top of the slide she saw her Mami and shouted to her, Santana told her to come down when she did, my God Santana pulled her pants down and smacked her bottom a handful of times the poor girl was crying till she got home."

"Oh bless her."

Maribel laughed "Yea well she didn't learn, she has done it to Santana about 8 or 9 times since then and she has done it to me 4 or 5 times she just gets excited and has to go and do what she has seen straight away."

"I did feel guilty, I did smack her awfully hard" Brittany says.

"Trust me she has had harder she didn't seem bothered when she came in."

Brittany sighs "I know but what will San and Q say when they realise I lost her?"

"I wouldn't tell them Britt if anything Bella will get in more trouble, her Mami is very strict on things like that and no matter how hard you smacked her bottom. Santana won't believe it was hard enough, the thing is, it has always been just Bella and her and she would literally die if anything happened to her so when she puts herself in danger by disappearing Santana is extremely hard on her."

Brittany nods "Ok I didn't realise San was that strict."

"She isn't with most things but that is one thing she is, and Bella hasn't done it in such a long time I think the last time was when she did it to Quinn but she dealt with it her own way."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Bella comes back in dressed in her pyjamas and goes straight to Brittany sitting on her lap "Thank you for today I loved it."

"You're welcome sweetheart, but I have to get going now but I will see you when your parents get back ok?"

"Sounds good" she turns to Maribel "Abuela can we watch a film before I go to bed please?"

Maribel smiles "Of course go and chose one" she gives Brittany a kiss and heads off "Well I don't envy Richard and Judy don't think they know what they have let themselves in for."

"Oh don't worry about them, Quinn and I was always on the receiving end of Judy's right hand" she laughs.

"Yea but Santana said they are quite soft with Bella."

"Trust me that's only because they see her for a few hours a week with them and she will learn."

Maribel laughs she knows her granddaughter she will push it till the very end "Oh Brittany I have been in Bella's life since birth and she still hasn't learnt with me."

"Well I'll send Judy a good luck message then" she says laughing "Right I'm off, have a fun night and I'll see you around."

"Yea thanks again today Brittany, don't think I could have had another day of being dragged round."

"You're welcome see you soon" she says before leaving.

Maribel heads to the living room and joins Bella on the coach snuggling up together for their film.

The following morning Bella wakes up to people talking in the kitchen she looks at the clock and its nearly 10:30, she can't believe she slept in, she walks down to the kitchen "Abuela why did you let me sleep so late!" she snaps.

Maribel turns her head round, as do the other adults in the kitchen "Excuse me! You do not come down and talk to me that way now I think you owe me an apology" she says firmly.

Bella blushes getting scolded by her Abuela while her Nana and Grandpa are there "Sorry, but Abuela I really wanted to be up and ready and packed I haven't done anything" she says walking over to Maribel and cuddling her.

"Bella its fine we have plenty of time, now do Grandpa and I get a good morning?" Judy asks with a smile.

Bella walks over and hugs her "Morning Nana, morning Grandpa I just had stuff planned for us today,"

"Well no need to worry Grandpa has got the week off with us so we can fit plenty in, now sit down and enjoy some breakfast then we can pack your things and head to our house."

Bella sighs "Ok but can I go pack while breakfast is being made please" she heads of when Maribel nods.

After breakfast Bella says goodbye to her Abuela and gets all her things in the car ready to start her second week without her parents.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella has been at her Nana and Grandpa's for two days and she is doing quite well though Judy has noticed how she seems to try and play her and Richard off one another, luckily Quinn had already mentioned she might try that. Bella walks into Richard's office and sits down with a huff he smiles remembering when Quinn used to do that "What's up baby girl?"

"I really want to go to the water park and was hoping Macy could come too."

Richard shrugs "I don't see a problem with that, why don't you go and ask her and we can go in about an hour."

"Are you serious" she says jumping up "This is awesome."

Unbeknown to her, Judy was stood in the doorway "What is awesome?"

Bella turns round and looks down and Richard smiles guessing she hadn't asked her Nana "I said we could take Bella and Macy if she is allowed to the water park."

"Oh you did, I'm going to assume Isabella didn't tell you I said she was grounded today?"

Richard raises an eyebrow and looks at his granddaughter "Bella?"

"What Grandpa, Nana is being unfair and mean" she says pouting, folding her arms across her chest.

"No I asked you three times to go to bed last night and you were rude I gave you enough warning and you carried on even after I told you I would ground you."

Bella sighs "But I didn't think you were serious, you guys never punish me" she says sitting down with a huff.

"Just because we haven't had to, doesn't mean we won't princess, and didn't Nana tell you yesterday about asking me for things behind her back?"

Bella sighs this was not going to plan "I know but I really wanted to go."

"And we can go tomorrow if you behave today, but you have to start doing as you are told, Grandpa and I won't have you being naughty and not listening and if I have to tell you again about going to Grandpa behind me back, you can expect a sore bottom as well."

Bella stands up in a huff "This is unfair!" she shouts "Everyone picks on me" she says trying to storm out past her Nana.

Judy grabs her arm and pulls her back "Baby we are not picking on you, your Mom told me you got in trouble for going to her behind your Mami's back and you used to do the same with your Abuela, we get that you are seeing how far you can test us but I don't know if your Mom has told you many stories about her childhood but she never got away with it either and trust me she tried many of times."

Isabella calms down a little "She did and did you spank her like you said I would get?"

"Oh yes she had lots of them, your Mom was a handful, look why don't we go and make some cakes and I can tell you a few stories?"

"Ok sounds good as I'm grounded" she says with a smirk.

A few hours later and Richard has joined the girls at the table eating their freshly made cookies "So what stories you been telling our granddaughter?"

"Just the usual ones" Judy says laughing.

"Grandpa did you ever spank Mom?"

Richard sighs "Just the once normally I wasn't around I used to work long hours and the weekends I would end up taking her out and spoiling her making your Nana's job a lot harder, I did give her a few swats now and then."

"Why did you spank her?"

"Well I had to go into work one Saturday and your Nana had phoned me nearly in tears because your Mom was being really naughty, she must have been about eleven maybe twelve and I had promised her I was going to take her to the zoo but then this important case got carried over and I had to go court, anyway she was doing anything she could to make your Nana angry. So at lunch time we got told we wouldn't have to be back till the Monday, so excitedly I came home ready to tell your Mom but when I walked in she was shouting at your Nana saying she hated her just as I went to interrupt, she threw her lunch on the floor and screamed I had never seen her behave that way I walked straight over to her picked her up and took her in the living room and spanked her bare bottom hard."

Bella's eyes go wide "I bet that really hurt I mean I have never had a dad or man spank me, only my moms and Abuela and that is bad enough."

"Yea it did hurt she cried for a long time, the next day she kept trying to make me feel guilty and your Nana stepped in made her stay in her room for most of the day until she apologised."

"My Mami makes me stay in my room sometimes as punishment I hate it, normally when I slam doors."

Judy laughs "See you are luckier than your Mom I would wallop her butt if she slammed doors."

"Yea Mom does that to me if Mami isn't there, sometimes if she is there too normally whoever gets to me first" Bella says smirking.

"Well missy, take note now because if you try it here, it will be your bottom that pays the price" Judy says laughing when Bella face drops.

Bella turns to Richard "Grandpa would you ever like smack my bottom" she asks quietly.

"If I had to I guess I would."

Judy laughs "Richard you barley disciplined your own daughter never mind your granddaughter."

"Like I said if I had to I would, Quinny got a fair few swats from me over the years."

"Yea that's true, one swat from Daddy and she was an angel."

Richard laughed "Yes well Daddy has a harder smack so she told me."

Bella laughs "I don't think you will ever need to with me because I'm pretty good most the time."

"That you are baby girl now how about we go to the store pick up something for tea and get us a great pudding."

"But I'm grounded" she says with a pout turning to her Nana with puppy dog eyes.

Judy shakes her head "Go but you best behave missy."

Isabella smiles "I will I promise, come on Grandpa I seen this new DVD I really want."

Richard looks at Judy "Are you not going to come and help?"

"Oh now you knew she was grounded and offered to take her out, you deal with her" she says laughing.

An hour and a half later Richard and Bella arrive home as he walks into the kitchen, Judy laughs watching him carry 5 or 6 bags "Good trip?"

"Don't start Judy that was the worse shopping trip I have had since I took Quinn when she was 15."

"What did she talk you into buying?"

"Well to start with tomorrow after the water park we are having a BBQ, then she saw a new top that she had to have plus 2 DVDs and I got her an iTunes voucher."

Judy continues to laugh she walks over to the phone when she hears it ringing "Hello" she says still laughing.

"Oh hey Mom just thought we would check in, what you laughing at?" Quinn asks.

"Your daughter has just taken your father shopping" Judy tells her.

Quinn laughs "Oh dear and I bet she took full advantage, Mom you need to talk to her otherwise she will take the piss."

"Excuse me language, and I know I will, now hold on I'll get her so you can talk to her" Judy goes and hands the phone to Bella "It's your Mom."

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"I'm good baby, how are you?" she asks her daughter.

Bella smiles at her grandparents "I'm good having lots of fun, is Mami there as well?"

Quinn laughs "Yea babes I'll pass her over."

"Hey baby girl."

"Mami I miss you guys so much, I'm good though, are you having a nice time?"

"Yes baby we are, just a few more days and we will be home. We have got you some awesome gifts."

Bella smiles "That's great I can't wait" they continue to talk for a while before Santana has to go. After hanging up Bella cuddles into her Grandpa with tears coming down her cheeks "I miss my parents Grandpa."

He kisses the top of her head and squeezes her "I know you do only a few more days and they will be here."

They spend the rest of the evening cuddled up watching Bella's new DVD, she goes off to bed the first time of asking not wanting to risk another grounding.

Richard and Judy took Bella and Macy to the water park the following day and had a BBQ in the evening, the rest of the week sails by and Saturday arrives. Bella knows her parents are coming home today and is excited, Judy has already yelled at her twice because she isn't listening, she walks over to her granddaughter and gives her a stinging swat to her behind. "Ow Nana" Bella whines.

"I warned you now get back in the living room and get your things packed away" she tells her sternly.

Bella looks to her Grandpa for help "Don't look at me angel, Nana has asked you plenty of times now go get it done."

"This sucks!" she shouts walking past them "Ow, ow that hurt" Bella says jumping up and down she turns round to see it was her Grandpa and not Nana that had swatted her.

"Grandpa"

"Don't Grandpa me little lady, that was rude you do not shout at us just because you can't get your own way, now you best get your backside in that living room and tidy it up" he says sternly.

Bella sighs this is not how she wanted today to go, she made her parents welcome home banners but apparently she doesn't want to tidy up after herself "Can someone please help me?"

"Yes I'll help you only had to ask and not get an attitude" Judy says calmly.

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm just excited."

"We know you are but we still won't have rudeness now come, they are going to be here in an hour."

Bella and Judy tidy the living room with a lot of huffing and puffing from Bella, Richard pokes his head in and can see Judy is getting fed up with "Isabella are you actually helping Nana or just being a pain?"

"I'm not a pain, Nana is expecting miracles."

Judy raises an eyebrow "Um excuse me, this would have all be done had you done it when I first asked, now get up off the sofa and help" Bella rolls her eyes and gets up with a huff. Judy walks over to her and stares at her "You are testing my patience Isabella."

"Why because I'm slow at tidying, little unfair don't you think and… ow Nana" Bella says rubbing her bottom

"Nana that hurt" Bella cries one swat from her Nana and she is crying.

"That little lady is your last chance anymore and I will put you over my knee, stop answering back and do as you have been told" Judy says.

Bella nods "Nana I'm sorry no more" she says rubbing her bottom and wiping away her tears.

Judy sits on the sofa and pulls Bella over into a hug "Isabella you are my only granddaughter I don't want to have to punish you all the time, you have been good all week please don't spoil it now."

Bella hugs her tight "I'm sorry Nana I am, I will help you tidy up."

"Good girl" Judy says kissing the top of her head.

After they finished tidying, Bella helped Judy make some sandwiches and put some food out ready for her parents arrival when she hears the door go, Bella gets up and runs over.

Quinn walks in first and is greeted by Isabella throwing herself at her "Mom I missed you" she shouts.

"Thanks baby girl I missed you too" she says kissing her.

"What no kiss for me?" Santana says walking in behind.

Bella's eyes go wide and runs to her Mami "Oh Mami I missed you" she says tears in her eyes.

"I missed you more than you know baby" she says picking her up and squeezing her, she kisses the top of her head and puts her down.

"Do you like the banners I made you; did you see them out front?"

Quinn smiles "We did baby they are amazing thank you, I know you have missed us babe but could we at least get to the sofa so we could all sit down" they all sit talking, after an hour in which Bella has not moved from her parents side. "Mom do you think we could all stop here tonight, we are really tired and the thought of taking all this home now is too much."

"Yes sweetheart I already made up the spare room, I have put some food out also if you are hungry."

Santana smiles "Thank you Judy you are a star, right you" Santana says looking down at her daughter "you need to jump up so I can go get your presents."

"Really what did you get me?"

Quinn shakes her head "Half of Paris that's what, considering you weren't with us you have been very spoiled."

"But I am your only daughter" she says smiling sweetly at her Mom.

"Um yes you are, so you going to fill us in on your two weeks of fun?"

Bella looks to Judy and Richard "Um maybe later."

Santana and Quinn look at each other "Bella have you been good?"

"Mami can't we talk about this tomorrow, I haven't seen you for two weeks."

"Yes baby we will talk tomorrow" she says handing her to bags of presents not looking forward to tomorrow's conversations.

Bella smiles, "this is awesome" she says taking the bags, Bella wants to enjoy today because who knows what trouble she maybe in tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning Isabella was up early, she sat waiting on her own till Nana got up "Bella why are you up so early?" she asks sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see Mami and Mom, when do you think is a good time to wake them?"

Judy shakes her head "There isn't a good time Bella let them sleep, you will see them when they get up."

"But Nana"

"No buts Isabella you are not waking them up" she says more firmly.

Isabella pouts and then turns to her Nana "Well if we were at home I would have and no one would have stopped me."

Judy raises her eyebrow at her "Little lady watch your tone with me, you are not at home and you are not waking them, now you have two choices we can go make some breakfast together and wait patiently or you can keep up with the attitude and go back to bed with a sore bottom." Isabella sits there glaring at her Nana "Ok you made your choice let's go" she says standing up pulling Bella to her feet.

"Nana no, I'll come with you I don't want to go back to bed."

Judy turns round leans over her granddaughter and smacks her bottom "Last chance young lady, I will not back down next time, I know you are excited to see your parents but they travelled all day yesterday, they need to sleep, if you don't think you can behave tell me now, if you are going to lose the attitude we will go into the kitchen and start on breakfast."

Isabella stands rubbing her bottom "I can behave Nana I want to come make breakfast with you" she says quietly.

At eleven o'clock Bella is sat with Richard on the sofa watching a film when her parents come down "Morning baby" Santana says.

Bella turns gets off the sofa and runs to her Mami "Morning Mami I have been waiting ages." she tells her hugging feeling like a little kid but she truly missed them

Quinn laughs "Sorry sweetie we were tired, you should have just come and woke us."

Bella turns and glares at her Nana "I told her she couldn't, and if I was you I wouldn't look at me like that you have had one smack this morning you don't want another."

"Oh dear Bella, not a good start to the day is it?" Quinn says.

"No Mom" she says quietly, this isn't fair she doesn't want to be in trouble with her parents already they haven't even been home a whole day yet "Can I go to my room please?" she asks wiping away some tears that were falling.

Santana bends down to her "Come here" she waits till her daughter walks over "You don't need to go to your room baby, Mom and I haven't seen much of you."

"But I don't want to be in trouble already" she says trying to hold in the tears.

Quinn joins them on the floor "And you're not, I just said it wasn't a good start if Nana punished you then it's over isn't it?"

"I guess, so you're not mad at me?" she asks.

Santana kisses the top of her head and stands up "No sweetie, now come on I'm starving and I bet you and Nana made a great breakfast right?"

"Yea we made one everyday didn't we Nana, I have had a cooked breakfast everyday" she says smiling.

Judy laughs as Quinn frowns she knows that her daughter is going to be demanding that everyday now "That was meant to be between us crazy girl, you will get me in trouble."

"Rather you than me, Nana" she says laughing.

After Quinn and Santana had eaten they packed up everything and headed home with Bella "Mami, Mom, is Brittany coming today?"

"No babe Wednesday it's just us for a few days" Quinn tells her "We hear Britt took you out did you have a nice time?"

"Um yea, can we watch movies and stuff?" she asks changing the subject.

Quinn looks at Santana "Babe, are sure you had a good time, we spoke to Abuela and she said you loved it."

"I did Mami, um can we talk about Paris?" she says changing the subject again.

Santana leans over and whispers to Quinn "She got in to trouble; I'm guessing that's why she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Yep sounds like it, your Mami never said anything though."

"Guess we will find out later."

They arrive home Bella helps them unpack then they all sit together on the coach "So babe you going to tell us about your two weeks now?" Quinn asks.

"Um it was fun I did loads of stuff" is all she tells them.

Santana knows her daughter is avoiding something "Ok Bella come on, what happened because you keep changing the subject what did you get up to?"

"Mami please" she whines.

"Come on babe it can't be that bad or we would know by now."

Bella sighs "Ok but I know you're going to be mad" she says looking down, Santana lifts her chin and silently tells her to carry on "Well you know Brittany took me out well when we were at the museum I was so excited and I kept wondering off Aunt Britt warned me to stay close then after lunch I saw the stage and walked over not telling Britt she couldn't find me and panicked and had to go get security but when she was talking to him she saw me, she came over and whacked my butt really hard and shouted at me."

Santana shakes her head "Bella how many times do we have to go over this you can't just wondering off, you are old enough now to know better."

"I know Mami I'm sorry."

"I know you are sorry babe but you have been warned so many times, what did I say would happen if you did it again" Santana asks her sternly.

Bella starts to cry "Mami no I'm sorry Brittany punished me."

"What did I say Bella?" she asks again.

"You said you would spank me with your brush, Mami please don't I won't do it again I promise."

Santana looks at Quinn who shakes her head at her new wife "Look I'm not going to, but only because it was nearly two weeks ago and I wasn't here but Isabella I will not let you off again even if I find out a month later I promise you, you will have the biggest spanking of your life do you understand me?"

"Yes Mami, and I really am sorry."

"We know you are but babe you can't just keep wondering off, we can't lose you Bella and you know how serious I am about you pulling that."

"I know, I know that's why I didn't want to tell you not because of getting into trouble but I didn't want to let you down, this is the first time you left me and I nearly screwed it up, Aunt Britt was so scared."

Quinn hugs her "That's why we keep telling you sweetie it is scary when we can't find you."

"Are you both really mad at me?"

"No babe its over you know what will happen if it happens again, so it's finished ok?" Santana tells her.

Bella smiles and hugs her "Ok I love you both."

"We love you too, now how about we go and get some grocery shopping? Because we have no food in" Bella nods. "Oh and Bella, don't think you will be getting a load of things we heard what you did to Grandpa" Quinn tells her.

Bella sighs why does everyone tell on her "I know Nana told me off."

"We know babe and we are not going to discuss it, I'm just letting you know that we know so you don't start asking for things."

Half way round the store and so far Bella has managed to convince Santana to get crap she knows she normally isn't allowed, Quinn is starting to get annoyed at the stuff mounting up in the trolley when Bella comes over with three different lots of cereal "No Bella you're not having all them."

"But Mami said."

"I don't care I'm saying no, now choose one and put the others back" she tells her sternly, Bella throws one in the cart and stomps off to put the others back. Santana walks up and can see Quinn is pissed "San seriously stop letting Bella put all this junk in, we didn't allow it before and she isn't having it now."

Santana looks shocked "Wow ok sorry I just thought a few treats."

She didn't finish her sentence before Quinn jumps back in "That isn't a few San, three types of cereal, three types of chips, two lots of soda and look at all these biscuits, she is playing you."

"Babe I'm sorry look I just feel..."

"Guilty I know, babe we went away for two weeks that was it, she knows you feel guilty and is taking advantage and it stops now."

Santana sighs "Ok sorry" Bella walks back up pouting.

Quinn turns to her "Stop asking Mami for things Bella, I told you before we came out you were not having lots of stuff, anymore and you will be waiting in the car understand?"

Bella nods "Yea I understand" she snaps.

"Hey knock that off" Santana says sternly "Now apologise."

Bella mumbles a sorry Santana smacks her backside "Ow sorry" she says properly.

"Thank you now let's go."

Bella continued to mope around the store, she didn't help them load up the car and when they got home she went straight to her room "Great I'm not even back 24 hours and I smacked her ass."

"Santana stop it she deserved that smack, she is acting like a brat, you wouldn't put up with it before we went away so don't start doing it now, go up and speak to her, before I go up and have a different conversation" Quinn tells her, she knows that Bella is trying to make San feel guilty and it's working.

Santana heads upstairs to Bella's room she knocks on the door and heads in feeling even more guilty when she sees her daughter lying on her bed crying, she sits down next to her "Baby come on sit up and talk to me" Isabella sits up and looks at her Mami "Bella what's going on?"

"It's going to be you guys against me all the time now."

Santana pulls her into a hug "No it's not baby girl, listen even before I met your Mom I never allowed you to be rude and disrespectful did I?" Bella shakes her head no "Then why would that change now, you are thirteen babes we shouldn't keep needing to have this conversation, I know you are upset that we went away but next time you will be coming ok?"

Bella sits up "Really so you're not going to just keep going away you and Mom."

"No sweetie is that what the problem has been?"

"No not just that it's everything, like I used to have lots of fun with Nana and Grandpa, and now they are just like everybody else."

Santana chuckles "I'm guessing you were not as good as Nana made out and you got in some trouble?"

"Yea but Mami, Nana and Grandpa smacked my butt, they never used to do that till you guys talked to them, why does everybody have to be so strict? It's not fair" she whines.

"It's not about being strict, it's about you Isabella you liked Nana and Grandpa because they didn't discipline you, but whenever you came home from there, you were a brat for Mom and I which meant we then had to punish you, is that fair to us?" Bella shakes her head no "But now like with Abuela if you get in trouble there it is dealt with, so when you come home and we don't have to shout or punish you, surely its better that way?"

Bella nods "I guess, I love Mom I honestly do just sometimes I miss us when we used to do stuff together but we don't anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way baby, look how about tomorrow just you and I spend some time together then on Tuesday you and Mom spend some time together, we both love you baby nothing has changed just because we got married, but that goes for you too, I know you have been trying to make me feel guilty and it has to stop, we only went for two weeks it wasn't the end of the world."

Bella sighs "I now I'm sorry, is Mom mad at me?"

"Well she isn't mad but she isn't happy with the way you have been behaving especially towards me, but we can go down tell her we have talked and maybe you could give her a hug and a kiss because she has missed you just as much as I have, Mom doesn't want to be punishing you our first day back but she feels like she has to because I'm letting you get away with things, but that's it now ok it stops."

"Ok Mami, I'm sorry" she says throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Santana kisses the top of her head "Come on let's go back downstairs and maybe we can help Mom with dinner."

They head back down and Bella runs straight to Quinn "Mom I'm sorry."

Quinn bends down and hugs her "Its fine but no more now ok?"

"Ok, can I maybe help you with dinner?"

"Of course, come on" Quinn tells her standing up.

The rest of the evening went by great, the three of them had a lovely meal and enjoyed spending time as a family.


	16. Chapter 16

Santana and Quinn have been home a few weeks now, everything is back to normal, Brittany has also been staying with them which Bella loves, it's the last week of the holidays before she has to go back to school. "Mami, I don't want to go shopping I'm meant to be going out with my friends, Mom said I could" Bella whines.

"I now babe but we need to go and get your school stuff, and you need new clothes and things that has to come first."

"Well why can't we go tomorrow? I still have a week."

Santana sighs "because I have to be back in the office the rest of the week, we have a big case."

"Well then Mom can take me shopping" she argues.

"Isabella I'm not arguing with you, we are going this morning end of discussion."

Isabella huffs and slumps down in her chair "This isn't fair Mami."

Quinn walks into the kitchen "What isn't fair now" Bella has been using that line a lot lately.

"Mami says I have to go shopping today for school things but you said I could go out with my friends, can't you take me shopping in the week Mom.

Before Quinn can answer Santana steps in "Isabella don't ask your Mom when I told you no, you have been warned about that before, you can meet your friends after, it is not going to take long." Bella gets up and stomps out the kitchen and stomps up the stairs " She better not slam that damn door" Santana hisses both pleased when they don't hear it slam.

"Babe why are you making her go today, I did tell her she could go out with her friends."

"Because I need to get her stuff that's why" she snaps.

Quinn sighs " Don't snap at me San, I can take her later in the week or we can all go Saturday what's the rush?"

"There isn't one, fine we will go Saturday. I might as well go into work today then" she says standing up and leaving, Quinn just standing there wondering what the problem is.

Bella comes back down an hour later dressed "Mom where is Mami? I'm ready."

"She went to work babe, we are going to go Saturday."

Bella smiles "Cool thank you Mom, can I get some money please?To go meet my friends."

"Yea sure" she says getting her purse and handing her some "No later than six please Bella."

"Mom" she whines "Why do I have to be home that early?"

"Because you are thirteen and I don't want you out all day and night, plus grandparents are coming for dinner."

Bella huffs "This is so unfair."

"Yes it is, life is unfair for you at the moment isn't it, just do as you have been asked please and be home on time" she can see her daughter about to argue again. " Or you can argue with me and not go anywhere today or the rest of the week if you are late clear?"

"Yes fine, I'll see you later."

Quinn heads down to her restaurant and is sat working when Santana walks into her office "Oh hey babe, nice surprise."

Santana sits down "Quinn look I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's fine but San what was the big deal about it?"

Santana shrugs "Its silly, Bella and I have always done her school shopping together the first day of the last week, I know its crazy but I was looking forward to it."

Quinn walks over and sits on her lap "Aww babe I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No because Bella keeps coming to you lately to ask to do things."

Quinn knew this was coming "Yeah and you know why babe, since we have been back which is what three weeks you have barley let her do anything by herself, she is thirteen she wants be with her friends not stuck with us."

"I know she is growing up too fast I want her small again" Santana says with a pout.

"Um no you don't she was nightmare you said" Quinn laughs.

Santana smiles "True but I just miss being with her."

"Then find a day and ask her if she wants to go out with you, don't sit and sulk about it" she says with a smile. "Look she loves you babe in fact she idolises you but don't push her into doing things because you will just push her further away."

Santana nods she knows Quinn is right "Fine, anyway I best get back I'll finish up and meet you at home."

"Ok I have told Bella to be home for six for dinner because my parents are coming."

"Sounds good see you later."

Quinn was stood in the kitchen cooking when Bella arrives home she looks at the clock and calls her into the kitchen, when she walks in she is looking down at the floor "What time did I tell you to be home?"

"Six but Mom…"

Quinn stops her "No there is no but Mom, do you have your phone?" Bella nods "Did you try ringing or texting to say you were going to be late?" Bella shakes her head no "Then there are no buts what did I say this morning would happen if you were late?"

"You said I would be grounded, but Mom it's only fifteen minutes and it is because I had to walk home, the stupid bus didn't show up honestly" she tells her.

"Isabella I don't care how late you are the fact is you are late, now I said you would be grounded for the rest of the week didn't I?"

Bella flops back against the side "Yes but Mom."

"I swear if I hear but Mom one more time I'm going to smack your butt, now I do believe you about the bus as I don't see why you would lie, having said that you still have your phone and could have called me so instead of the week grounded, you are grounded just tomorrow, if it happens again Isabella I won't care what the excuse is you will be punished as I say, do you understand?"

Bella nods and sighs "Yes, I'm sorry, can I go up to my room now?"

"Yes I will shout you down for dinner and thank you for apologising."

Bella huffs all the way up to her room she gets her phone out and rings her friend "Hey can't come tomorrow my mom has grounded me for being late…I know right well what about Wednesday…sounds good…ok will ring you tomorrow." She hangs up knowing if her parents find out that she planning to go into Brooklyn by bus they would kill her.

Quinn calls Bella down she gives her Mami a hug and then her grandparents. "How was your day?" Santana asks.

"it was fine till Mom grounded me" she says looking down.

Santana looks at Quinn confused "She was late home after I warned her this morning."

"Fifteen minutes Mom it's not like its the crime of the century" she snaps.

Everyone in the room glares at her "Hey that's enough, do not talk to your Mom like that now apologise" Santana says sternly. Bella just sits there. "Fine then get upstairs and stay there I'll be up when I have finished to deal with you."

Bella gulps and her eyes go wide knowing exactly what her Mami means "Mami no I'm sorry" she turns to Quinn "Mom I'm sorry for snapping at you, and I'm sorry I was late" she says hoping that is enough to please her Mami.

Santana stares at her daughter "Talk to your Mom or anyone like that again and there will be no second chances. I don't know where this attitude has come from lately but you best find away to lose it before I help you understand?"

Bella nods "Yes Mami" she says quietly hating the fact her mami is scolding her in front of her grandparents.

Quinn joins the conversation "I appreciate the apology but Bella any more attitude tonight or tomorrow and your last week of school holidays will be spent in your room" Bella just nods and quietly eats the rest of her dinner.

After dinner Bella disappears again to her room, the four adults sit talking "Where has that attitude come from?" Judy asks.

"We don't know over the last two weeks, well since we have been home really she has had it, Brittany babysit the other night and she said Bella refused to do anything she was told, really gave Britt a hard time."

"Did she punish her?" Richard asks.

"Not really sent her to bed, Santana dealt with it the next day, she keeps on about how everyone is ganging up on her but honestly we are not she just makes things harder for herself" Quinn tells them.

Santana rubs her head in her hands "Maybe we are missing something, this can't be just about us, something else is going on."

"Maybe you need to sit and talk to her, she just might be feeling a little left out."

Quinn nods "Yeah maybe, well I'm home with her tomorrow I'll see if she will open up to me if not San you will have to sit and talk to her."

"Yea but I have tried she tells me, she is fine, I'll try again tonight if not see if she opens up to you tomorrow."

At bedtime Santana went up to speak to Bella who decided not to come back down, she walks into her room to find her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling ."What are you doing baby?" Santana asks sitting down on her bed.

Bella shrugs "Nothing, thinking I guess."

"Sit up for me please" Santana says waiting for her to do it which she does with a sigh "Baby talk to me what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much Mami, its not important."

Santana frowns "If its important to you then its important to me come on please just talk to me, we used to be able to talk about anything."

"Yea we did, but things change I guess" she tells her.

"What has changed? I don't get it apart from Mom and I getting married nothing else has changed, I thought you wanted us to be a family."

Bella sighs "I did I mean I do, I just... it doesn't matter Mami, please just leave it."

"No I can't my thirteen year old daughter is sad and upset I can't just leave it, are you not happy about me marrying Quinn" she decides against the word Mom in case that is the problem.

"I love Quinn, I mean Mom its just... Mami please it doesn't matter."

Santana sighs "It does now please talk to me, has Mom done something to upset you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"You do know come on what has happened?" Bella starts welling up, tears forming in her eyes. Santana pulls her into a hug "Bella come on nothing has upsets you like this before, tell me what has happened?"

Bella wipes away the tears "Nothing has happened, that's the point."

"I don't get it."

"Mom doesn't want to do anything with me anymore, all she does is shout at me or ground me or she is at the restaurant which she hasn't let me go with her since you have been back, now she married you, she doesn't need me anymore and when you have a baby together I'll be pushed right out."

Santana looks on confused "Wait what baby, Isabella what are you talking about?"

"I heard Mom talking to Nana last week saying about you wanting another baby, and its because I'm too much of a pain, or she just wants her own I'm not good enough anymore."

"Hey you are more than good enough and Mom loves you, yes she has been harder on you lately but that is because of this attitude you have, why didn't you come and talk to us?"

Bella sighs "Because you never listen to me, you always say I'm being silly and I'm not."

Santana pulls her back into another hug "Oh baby I'm sorry you have been feeling this way, we have talked about having a another child but nothing has been decided and we would never forget you not ever, we could have six more children but you will always be my first born Isabella I could never forget that."

"But Mom could, I don't want her not to love me."

"Baby she does love you and she would never forget about you, honestly I think you need to talk to Mom and tell her how you are feeling."

Bella pulls back from Santana "No Mami I don't want to, please don't make me."

"I can't make you Bella, but I think you should, you can't keep things like this bottled up."

"She will think I'm being silly again and get mad at me."

Santana shakes her head "No she won't baby I promise you, in fact Mom will feel bad if she thinks that she has made you feel this way. You have to tell her she doesn't know what she has done wrong and you keep giving her attitude when she doesn't know why, is unfair and that's why she keeps punishing you."

"Fine I'll try and talk to her tomorrow."

Santana kisses the top of her head "Good girl, now why don't you come down and say night to Nana and Grandpa then you can sit with Mom and I for a bit" Bella nods and heads down with Santana as she goes over to say goodnight, Quinn comes over to Santana.

"Babe is everything ok? Bella looks like she has been crying" she asks concerned.

"Long story, will fill you in when she is in bed, I told her she could sit with us for a bit."

Quinn nods "Yea that would be nice."

After saying goodbye Bella comes in and just stands there watching her parents kiss, she goes to head for the stairs when Quinn sees her "Hey sweetie I thought you were coming to join us?"

"Um no I'm tired going to go to bed" she says as she starts walking away, Quinn stands up.

"What if I offered to make us a hot chocolate each and got the nice biscuits out?"

Bella stops and slowly turns round "Why?"

Quinn is taken back "Why what baby?"

"Why do you want to make me a hot chocolate and let me have biscuits I'm not normally allowed them this late."

"Well it's the holidays you don't have to be up early tomorrow plus I thought we could all sit and watch a film you can choose."

Bella thinks for a minute part of her wants to say no and go to bed, Santana can see her thinking "Come on baby girl come and cuddle with us and watch whatever you want."

"Ok I guess" she says slowly walking over.

Quinn looks at her wondering what is going on "Ok so I'll go make the hot chocolate, why don't you two check the box office and find a film and then we can chill."

After the film Santana looks down and sees her daughter sound asleep, she carries her up to bed, kissing her head before leaving she heads back down to join her wife "She is out cold bless her."

Quinn sits up "Babe what is going on something isn't right."

Santana fills Quinn in on everything knowing Bella won't tell her all of it tomorrow "Oh God babe I was only saying to Mom that we had discussed babies not that we were having one, and the restaurant has been crazy since I was away I have just been sorting all the books out."

"I know Quinn I know, but you need to explain that to Bella, she thinks you don't want her anymore because you got what you wanted."

"Holy shit" she says starting to cry herself "I can't believe I made her feel like that."

Santana hugs her "Hey you didn't know how she was feeling, and it wasn't done on purpose, there has been some changes and its a lot for her deal with, just sit down with her tomorrow and talk to her."

Quinn nods "I will babe I promise, I have to make it right with her I love her as if she were my own San."

"About that how would you feel about adopting her?"

"Really?"

Santana nods "Yeah really baby you are just as much her Mom as I am now so lets make it official we can even throw a little party for her so she know how much she is loved."

"Oh my God sounds great, can I tell her tomorrow or do you want to do it together?"

"Look if it comes up while you are talking to her then fine but yea I would love to be there, maybe feel it out see how she feels about it."

Quinn smiles "Yeah sounds good, come on lets go to bed tomorrow is going to be a big day."


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning Bella finally got up around half past ten, she walks down stairs to see Quinn sat at the table on her laptop. She looks up and sees Bella in her pj's and hair all over the place she chuckles at the sight, "morning baby girl."

Bella walks over and sits on her lap, "morning Mom."

"You look like you had a good sleep, you want some juice and breakfast?"

Bella nods, "can I please have some coffee and breakfast?"

Quinn thinks for a minute, Santana doesn't really like her drinking coffee but she does have the odd one, "yea you can have one but only one sugar, would you like me to make you some waffles?"

"Can I have pancakes please?"

"Sure, so just you and I today squirt, Mami had to go into work."

Bella nods, "so am I really grounded?" She asks knowing the answer.

"Yes sweetie you are but only for today and we can spend it together and maybe do something if you like."

"Like what? If I'm grounded" she asks.

Quinn lifts her daughter off her lap and goes to start making the pancakes, "like talking and maybe we could go out for some lunch?"

"Ok cool can I pick the place?"

"As long as it isn't McDonalds" she says laughing when her daughter pouts "I'm only joking we can go where you want."

After breakfast Bella goes and watches some TV while Quinn cleans up, after she finished she heads into the living room and sits down. "Hey Mom want to watch with me?"

"Yea babe what we watching?"

"Just some reality show, quite funny actually" she says with a small sit there quiet for about half hour when Bella turns to Quinn, "Mom do you still love me? Even though I have been a pain a lot lately."

Quinn turns and faces her, "of course I do sweetheart I love you all the time even if you are naughty or have attitude all you the same, Bella what happens when you are naughty?"

"I get my butt smacked" she says with a shrug.

Quinn smiles, "not always you get grounded or stuff taken away and yes sometimes you get a swat or two or even a spanking but what happens after?"

Bella thinks for a minute, "nothing Mom" she says confused.

"Exactly nothing happens we don't hold it against you or treat you any different, we move on and forget about it. What I'm saying is even if you are naughty you are punished and then its over, forgotten I would never love you any less for it."

Bella nods, "its just I know the last few weeks I haven't been on my best behaviour but we haven't done anything together you haven't even taken me to the restaurant since you have been back."

"I know baby but that is only because I have had lots of paper work to do, it didn't mean anything sweetheart I promise, I'm sorry I made you feel like I love you less but baby I promise I don't."

"Ok but what if you and Mami have a baby? Then it will have both of you as parents from the start but you have only had me for…"

Quinn stops her, "long enough to be my daughter Isabella, look if Mami and I do decide to have a child that won't change anything between us, and you know what? You will be an awesome big sister you can teach your brother or sister all your bad habits" she says laughing.

"If they were naughty would you spank and ground them?"

Quinn nods, "of course they wouldn't be treated any different to you, all the same rules baby girl, but listen Mami and I haven't talked about it that much so it wouldn't be anytime soon, its still just us for the moment and I would love to spend some time just us."

"Maybe we could have a holiday Mom just us and Mami."

Quinn nods, "I think that is a great idea we still have a few days of the holidays left maybe if Mami can get out of work we could go somewhere for a few days."

"Sounds cool, um Mom I do have a confession to make" she says quietly

"Ok babe what is it?"

"If you hadn't have grounded me today I was going to go to Brooklyn on the bus with my friends" she says playing with her fingers.

Quinn grabs hold of her hands, "thank you for telling me, why was you going to go?" Bella shrugged. "Come on baby tell me."

"Because I wanted to, I wanted to do what all my friends do I figured I could get away with it sometimes you and Mami say no to me before even finding out anything and I guess I just thought I would take a chance on it."

Quinn nods her head, "I get that but sweetie you have to remember you are only thirteen going to Brooklyn is dangerous if anything ever happen to your Mami and I would be devastated if we say no to something there is always a good reason we wouldn't say no just to upset you. We know your friends get away with more than we expect of you but Bella you a smart girl and do amazingly well at school you have said before they don't sometimes, they don't even go and at the end of the day you are going to be the one going to college and getting a great job that you enjoy not stuck doing something you hate, we only ever want what is best for you."

"I know Mom and I get that I just want to have some fun sometimes without worrying about being punished."

"And you can talk to us, tell us if you want to do something and maybe we can figure away for you to do it safely and not get into trouble ok?"

Bella nods, "ok sounds good, I am sorry I have given you attitude and stuff lately, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart and don't worry ok. Now how about we go get changed and head out, maybe we could go do a little shopping before lunch."

Bella smiles, "really? What about me being grounded?"

"Well I guess we will have to do it without having fun" she says winking at her daughter.

At the mall Quinn and Bella look around, "Mom can I get a new computer game please?" She asks smiling sweetly.

"You know that look doesn't work on me right" Bella pouts, "or that one, but the answer is yes we can go and have a look but no eighteen ones."

"Deal I want to get the new NBA one?"

Quinn smiles, "didn't Mami get you one of them a few months ago?"

"No its was a different one." They walk into the shop and Bella heads straight for it and picks it up then something else catches her eye, "oh my God Mom please can I get two things?" she says excitedly.

"What's the other thing?"

"It's the new wireless remote control it like glows in the dark and everything."

Quinn laughs, "babe when do you play your computer in the dark?"

"Hopefully tonight" she says hopeful.

"Really are you normally allowed on your computer when you are grounded?" she asks with a smile.

Bella pouts, "no I guess not, ok can I still get the game though?"

"Yes sweetie and get the remote as well." Bella's eyes go wide "but no computer till Mami gets home deal?"

Bella nods, "deal" she grabs them and takes them to the counter.

The guys rings up the till and Quinn looks shocked, "are you serious seventy five dollars" she says shocked.

"Um yes ma'am, forty for the game and thirty five for the controller" he tells her.

Bella looks up to her "Mom I can put one back."

"No baby its fine, I'm just surprised does Mami normally spend that much for games and things?"

Bella nods, "yea honest Mom she does" Quinn nods and hands over her card. They leave the store and Bella stays quiet for a minute, "Mommy."

Quinn laughs, Bella has only ever said Mommy when she is really tired or ill. "Yes baby."

"I have some money of my own, do you want me to pay half?"

"No sweetie its fine, my treat ok?" Bella nods, "and how about you help me make dinner tonight?"

Bella nods, "ok cool and thank you Mom I do appreciate it."

"I know you do, now how about we go get some lunch?" Bella nods and they head off for food.

By dinner time Bella is bouncing around waiting for her Mami to arrive home, "surely she should be home by now."

"Babe stand still and sit your butt down, Mami will be home soon."

"But Mom…"

Quinn raises an eyebrow "don't but Mom me, I have asked you to help me set the table three times. I know you are excited but please do as I have asked." Bella grumbles. "Two choices help me or go to your room, but if I have to ask again you will not be playing the computer game tonight do you understand?"

"Yes I understand" she says with attitude stomping over past her Mom to the cutlery drawer, she pulls it open hard and the drawer flies out. Quinn walks over and swats her bottom. "Ow Mom" she says reaching back to rub away the sting.

Quinn shakes her head, "get up to your room right now" she says sternly.

"Mom no please I'm sorry I really am, I'll pick it all up and help and no more attitude I promise, please don't send me to my room" she begs, tears into her eyes.

Quinn knows how excited she has been and they have had a great day together, "ok but Isabella this is your last chance please don't spoil what has been a lovely day."

"I won't Mom thank you" she says hugging her before bending down and picking up the cutlery.

Santana comes in while she is picking it up, "oops what happened here?" Bella looks up and Santana can see the tears in her eyes guessing she has been in some kind of trouble before she say anything, Quinn steps in.

"Nothing just an accident" she walks over and kisses her, "good day?"

Santana nods, "not bad and how was your day together?"

"We had a great day actually didn't we Bel?" She says looking at her daughter.

"Yea Mami we did" she says looking at Quinn.

Quinn shakes her head, "go on go get it" she says laughing when Bella runs off excitedly.

Bella runs back in, "Mami look, look what Mom bought us."

Santana looks, "wow that is awesome but who gets it?"

"We can take turns Mami and look the new NBA game."

"Looks like someone was a little spoiled" she says winking at Quinn.

Bella nods, "I did offer to pay half but Mom said it was her treat plus we had a pizza hut."

"You did huh, well I'm glad you guys had a good day now I didn't manage lunch today and I am starving so go put those back in the other room and we can have dinner."

After dinner Quinn offered to clean up while Santana and Isabella went off to play their new game. It was nearly nine when Quinn went in, "hey guys how's it going?"

"I'm kicking Mami's butt" she says laughing.

"Well it's getting late, can you make this the last game please."

Bella huffs, "Mom" she whines, "I don't want to stop, can't we play a little longer?"

"No baby it's nine o'clock and you missy could do with an early night."

"I'm not tired though" she says still trying to concentrate on the game.

Santana decides to help Quinn out "Mom is right sweetie, last game ok?"

"Fine but its only cause you are losing."

"No its because it is late and if you argue I will turn it off now" she says firmly.

Bella sighs, "fine but can we play tomorrow?"

"Yes we can play tomorrow."

"Cool, can I stay up and watch some TV with you guys please?" She asks trying to avoid going to bed.

"No after the game I want you showered and ready for bed" Quinn tells her waiting for the argument.

Bella sighs again, "ok" she says not wanting to argue with her parents.

After Bella had showered and gone to bed, Santana sits and cuddles up to her wife, "so did you book it?"

"Yep we leave tomorrow at eight that's why I wanted her in bed early" Quinn tells her, "three days on the beach its going to be amazing."

"Yea and she deserves it too. Right I'm off to bed you want to join me maybe fool around" she says wiggling her eyebrows.

Quinn laughs, "what are you sixteen, but yea I'm up for that."

Santana and Quinn head off to bed ready for their fun, three days away.


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning, Santana is trying to wake Bella, "baby come on wake up."

"Mami" she whines rolling over.

"No baby, come on you need to get up."

Bella sighs, "why Mami? It's really early."

"Because we have a surprise for you, please come on, up you get."

Bella groans, "this better be good" she says sitting up "and if I get punished later because I'm tired, you know it's your fault right?" she says with a smirk.

Santana laughs, "trust me you will be too excited to be tired, now come on, Mom has made breakfast."

They both head downstairs, "morning baby girl."

"Morning Mommy."

Quinn laughs, "Mommy huh still tired baby" she says walking over and pulling her into a hug.

"Yea what is the surprise?"

"Sit down and start your breakfast and we will tell you."

Bella sits down at the table and looks shocked she then looks up to her Mom, "you made pancakes and waffles with bacon and eggs, what is going on?"

"Well firstly, Mom always makes bacon because she loves it" she says smiling at her wife "and secondly we are going to the beach for a few days."

"Rerusly" she says with a mouth full.

Santana laughs, "assuming that was seriously and yes we are leaving in the next hour and spending three days away just us three."

Bella swallows her food and stands up, "um excuse me you haven't finished" Quinn tells her.

"I know but I need to pack."

Santana points to her chair, "sit, we have packed for you I picked you up some new things yesterday for you to wear."

Bella sits down, "yea like what?"

"Like some new t-shirts, shorts, flip flops and…"

"And what Mami, and what?" she say excitedly.

"And the new nike high tops you wanted" she says smiling.

Bella's eyes go wide, "really that is awesome."

"Yes it is" Quinn laughs "anyway have a wash when you have finished your breakfast and I have laid out something for you to wear in our room."

"Mom" Bella whines "I'm thirteen, you didn't need to pick my clothes."

"I know but just humour me for today ok?" Bella nods.

After breakfast Bella comes down dressed in what Quinn laid out, "Mom these shorts are awesome."

"Thought you would like them" Quinn put out some combat shorts that Bella seen a few weeks ago plus she had her high tops and her new t-shirt that had 'kapow' written across it.

"They are awesome, thank you guys, so when we leaving?"

Santana smiles, "you're welcome and in about ten minutes, you can take your iPod and phone but that is it ok? No other gadgets" Bella nods and heads out to find her iPod.

A few hours later and the three of them arrive at the hotel, "guys this is awesome."

"Thought you would like it" Santana says "now how about we go and put our stuff in our room and go explore?"

"Can we go in the pool Mami? Oh and the arcade oh and the beach" she says excitedly.

Quinn laughs, "we will do it all babe but lets just go and put our stuff away first ok?"

They head up to the room, Bella heads to her room and throws her bags on the bed, "I'm ready she shouts."

Santana looks at Quinn, "I bet she has just thrown her stuff on the bed" Santana heads over to her room, "babe pack it away please."

"But Mami I don't want to, we need to go look around."

Santana raises he eyebrow, "I didn't ask if you wanted to, I asked you to do it please."

"But…"

"No more buts, do it now then we can go out" Bella groans, "maybe we should stay in so you can have a nap."

Bella huffs, "fine I'll do it now, I don't want a nap."

"Good girl, come out when you have finished."

Santana walks out shaking her head and Quinn smiles, "take it she didn't want to unpack."

"Nope but I told her she would be having a nap if she didn't do it, that seemed to get her moving."

Quinn smiles and pulls her wife into a hug, "this is going to nice, just the three of us."

"Yea and we get back Saturday afternoon so that gives her some time to recover before going back to school Monday."

Bella comes skipping out her room, "I'm done guys, please can we go look around?"

"Yeah come on" Santana says.

Walking along the seafront, Bella held both her parents' hands loving everything around her, "Mom can I get an ice cream please?"

"Yea come on, we can all get one then walk back to the hotel" they walk back eating their ice creams.

The following morning Bella was up early excited about spending the day at the beach. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:25, her Mami would kill her if she woke her up this early but she doesn't think she can wait. She walks over to their bedroom and slips in, both her mothers are sleeping, she climbs onto the bed as quietly as possible and lies down in between them both. Quinn stirs when she feels the bed move and rolls over to see her daughter, "baby its early what you doing up?" she whispers not wanting to wake her wife.

"Mom its not that early and I want to get ready to go to the beach" she whispers back.

"We are not going this early, try and get some more sleep."

Bella sighs, "and if I say no?" she questions.

"Then you can kiss the beach goodbye" Santana says sternly.

Bella's eyes go wide, crap she has woke her Mami, she slowly turns round to see her Mami giving her the scary look, "sorry Mami I didn't mean to wake you" she says quietly.

"Look baby we get you are excited but its far too early to be doing anything, try and sleep for another hour then we will get up ok?"

"Ok" she goes to get off the bed but Santana pulls her back down. "Mami" she whines.

"Nope sleep in here otherwise you will just mess about in your room" Bella goes to argue, "don't even try it, get some sleep."

Bella managed to fall back asleep and it was nearly ten before she woke up. She looked at either side of the bed and couldn't see her parents so got up and headed to the other room. Both her parents were sat at the table, "why didn't you wake me?" She says with attitude.

"Excuse me, watch your tone and you needed the sleep, Bella we have all day."

"Yea well I wanted to go early" she mutters stamping her way over to the table.

Quinn raises her eyebrow, "you might want to knock that off now, or you can go back to bed."

"No I want to go to the beach" she whines.

"And we are, Mami has packed everything, you just need breakfast and to get dressed and we can go."

Bella sighs, "fine but can I just get dressed because I'm not hungry?"

"Nope breakfast before we leave" Santana says.

Bella sits down with a huff, "but I'm not…" she stops when she sees her Mami get up and start to walk towards her, she holds her hands out knowing what is coming, "Mami no, I'm sorry, I'll eat breakfast."

Santana stops, "anymore and you will be back in that room and you can spend the day in there instead of the beach, understand?"

"Yes Mami" she says quietly.

After breakfast, the three of them head out to the beach, Bella convinced her parents to buy her a doughnut for the sea. They get to the beach, Quinn and Santana set up a tent and put some towels down. They unpack everything, they have bought with them. Bella has been asking to go in the sea and Santana tells her, it is fine but not to wondering off, stay where they can see her.

Once down there, Bella meets a boy and girl playing together, "hey what's your name?" the bot asks.

"I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bel or Bella what about you two?"

"I'm Stevie and this is Anabella, you want to hang with us?" Bella nods and the three of them begin to play.

Quinn turns to Santana, "look she has already made friends, I wish I was like that when I was her age."

"Yea she will make friends, where ever we go" Santana tells her.

After a few hours Quinn calls Bella over to have some lunch, "come on babe, you can go back and play in a bit" she tells her seeing her daughter's pout.

"But Mom I'm not hungry" she whines.

"You can just have a little something plus you need more sunscreen on."

After a little arguing and a warning of going back to the hotel, Bella came and sat with them, she ate a little then went back to find her friends. "sorry guys my moms are a pain" she says laughing.

"Do you find it strange having two moms?" Stevie asks.

Bella shrugs, "not really, it doesn't bother me, its no different than having a mom and a dad. I get some stick at school sometimes and have got in trouble for fighting in the past but no they are cool, way too strict but cool."

Stevie laughs, "yea my Mom is super strict as well, so where are you staying?"

"The beach pit or something like that, you?"

Stevie laughs, "same, you want to go bowling tonight? They have one in the arcade."

"I'll ask but should be ok."

The rest of the afternoon goes well, when its time to leave, Santana heads over to get her daughter who is sat with Stevie and his mom, "hey guys."

"Hey Mami, can I go bowling tonight with Stevie? They are staying in our hotel."

"Yeah don't see why not as long as his mom doesn't mind."

"I don't mind as long as he stays out of trouble" she says giving her son 'the Mom look', "hi I'm Louise."

Santana laughs "I'm Santana and yea Bel has a knack of finding trouble too."

"Mami" she whines.

"Shush now come on, Mom is waiting for you" Bella goes to argue and Santana raises her eyebrow, "don't argue Bella just do it."

Louise smiles, "glad its not just my two, so if you and your wife are free, do you guys fancy coming to dinner? All together."

"Yea that would be nice, shall we say meet at six in the lobby."

Louise nods, "that be great, it'll be nice to have an adult conversation."

They get back to their hotel room, Bella talking endlessly about her day, "so can we go to the beach again tomorrow please?"

"I don't see why not but for now you missy need to get a shower before we go for dinner."

They all get ready and head down to meet the others. At the table, Quinn is trying not to shout at her daughter, who is refusing to order anything but burger and fries, "Bella you had fries at lunch you are not having them again now pick something else."

Because they are with company, Bella is pushing her parents, "why does it matter? That's what I want"

"Because I have said no, now pack it in and choose something else" Quinn tells her sternly, looking at her wife noticing that she is getting pissed off with her daughter's attitude also.

"Mom I choose the burger and fries that's what I want, I'm not picking something else that I don't want because I won't eat it."

Santana stands up finally having enough her behaviour, "excuse us" she says lifting her daughter out of the chair and taking her into the bathroom. Once in there, she spins her round to face her "I don't know what has gotten into you, but it stops right now, we are going to go back out there and you going to do what your Mom has asked you before I take you back to the room and tan your behind, do you understand me?" she says emphasing her point with a hard smack to her daughter's bottom.

Bella puts her hands back to rub away the sting, "ow Mami that hurt" she whines.

"It was meant to, now are you going to do as you are told" Bella nods "good now get back out there and you best apologise to Mom."

They get back to the table and Bella walks over to Quinn, "sorry Mom" she says.

Quinn looks over to her, "thank you, anymore and you will have me to deal with understand?" Bella nods and goes and sits back down. She orders something else off the menu and they all sit and enjoy their meal. The three adults sit in the bar talking while the kids go off to the bowling alley.

Louise smiles, "your daughter definitely has some character."

"That she does, she just doesn't think sometimes gets her in trouble a lot."

Louise nods, "I get that with Stevie, Anabella is not half as bad but he just does and say things without thinking."

"Yeah we get that a lot, normally a warning is enough for her but lately we are seeing more attitude."

Quinn nods, "yea we haven't been married long and we think she is finding it hard, all the changes."

"Yea my kids were like that when I split with their dad, they get over it and she clearly loves you, Quinn just give her time."

"Yea that's what this little break was about, us spending time together."

Louise nods, "and I guess we kind of intruded."

"No don't be silly, it keeps Bella amused and we love the company so don't worry about that, you fancy another beach day tomorrow?" Santana tells her.

"Yea sounds good, well its getting late, so I'm going to take my two to bed, meet you around ten ish?"

Quinn nods, "sounds great, see you then."

Santana and Quinn go and get Bella and head off to bed ready for another fun day at the beach tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- this chapter contains spanking of a minor if you don't like it then properly best not to read it.

The following morning the three of them up and ready to go to the beach. Before they go Santana says to Bella "listen kiddo, we are only spending the morning at the beach with your friends because we want to go somewhere this afternoon just us three."

"Ok Mami, what are we going to do?"

"Not sure baby, thought we could go for a walk maybe check out the shopping centre then go somewhere special for dinner."

Bella nods, "awesome, can we go now to the beach though as they will be waiting."

"Yea just waiting on Mom."

They finally head downstairs and walk over to the beach together, the three kids in front talking and Santana, Quinn and Louise chatting "I can't believe they have only just met."

"I know its crazy she is going to miss them when we leave" Santana says.

Louise smiles, "you guys not thought of having any more?"

"Actually we are hoping to talk to Bella tonight we are thinking about adopting."

"Aww that's lovely, how do you think Bella will take it?"

"Well she would love a brother or sister so she keeps telling us but not really sure she could go either way."

They continue to talk till they get to the beach, the adults set up, the kids were all changed and ready to go in the sea. "Mom please can we go now?" Bella asks

"Hang on sweetie" she answers.

Bella groans "Mami?"

Santana raises her eyebrows at her daughter, "didn't Mom just say hang on." Bella nods "then just wait and I will say it now please stay where we can see you all, Bella no wondering off."

"I know Mami and I won't."

Quinn turns round, "right now you can go and have fun."

After about an hour, Stevie and Annabelle come back "um excuse me Santana" Stevie says.

"Yes bud."

"We kind of lost Bella we can't find her anywhere."

Santana, Quinn and Louise sit straight up, "what do you mean you lost her, son?" Louise asks.

"Well we were playing in the sea and she wanted to watch these guys skimming, I told her not to go but she wanted to see them, she said she would be right back but that was ages ago."

Santana stands up, "lets go find her which way did she go" Stevie points, "thank you, can you two stay here please" both children nod.

After ten minutes of looking Santana is starting to panic, she looks over to Quinn who shrugs, she goes to go and see the life guard when she spots a group of teenagers at the sea edge skimming. She runs down and finds her daughter stood watching them, she runs over and grabs her arm. Bella turns round and sees a very angry Mami "um Mami I was just coming back."

"You shouldn't be coming back from anywhere, we have been looking for you for nearly fifteen minutes" she shouts taking her phone out her pocket, she rings Quinn and says she has her.

"Mami I'm sorry I just…"

"Just nothing young lady I told you not to wonder off" she turns her daughter round and lands three very hard smacks to her daughter's bikini covered bottom.

Belle jumps at the feel of the first one "ow, ouch Mami stop" she says crying.

"Get your backside over to your Mom right now, I need to calm down, do not even think of moving do you understand me" Bella nods, wiping tears from her eyes "and if you even think for one minute, those three swats are all you are getting, you are very wrong."

Bella's eyes go wide "Mami no please don't spank me, I'm sorry" she cries.

"You will be I promise you now go" she says sending her daughter off with another hard swat. She rings Quinn and told her she is sending Bella back, they can see them from where they are stood and tells her she is just going to calm herself down.

Bella arrives to her Mom with her head down and her hands covering her bottom, "Mommy I'm sorry." Quinn pulls her into a hug "I know you are but baby how many times do we need to go through this, you can't keep wondering off and not telling anyone you're thirteen bella you could have just come and asked."

"I know I just wanted to watch them I was coming back, Mami is so mad she is going to spank me" she says with fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

Quinn nods, "are you surprised? Mami has told you so many times she warned you after you did it with me then you did it to Brittany."

"I know, but Mom I don't want a spanking, she already smacked my bottom really hard in front of everyone."

Quinn sits down on the sand pulling her daughter onto her lap, "that was because she was scared, baby she was panicking, we were looking for fifteen minutes for you. That's a long time to look for your daughter when you are panicking."

"Oh man I really messed up and now I have ruined our break" she says crying into Quinn's arms.

"Now you haven't baby you will be punished then we will carry on like normal ok?"

Bella nods and just sits between Quinn's legs till Santana comes back over, she bends down to her daughter and pulls her into a tight hug. Quinn watches as both mother and daughter cry. "Isabella you can't ever do that again."

"Mami I won't I promise, I'm so sorry I scared you I didn't realise."

Santana kisses the top of her head and stands up she turns to Quinn, "has Louise gone?"

"Yea she took the kids for lunch to give us some space."

"Ok well lets get packed up and head back to the hotel."

Bella looks down, "Mami are you going to…um…you know."

"Spank you?" Bella nods, "yes baby I am, I told you after the incident with Brittany and with your Mom and you didn't listen."

"Mami I won't ever do it again, please don't" she begs.

Santana shakes her head, "just get packed up please, we will discuss this back at the hotel."

The arrive back, Santana and Quinn put the things down "Isabella go take a shower now please, when you are finished meet me in my room, just leave your dressing gown on."

Bella looks up at her Mami "please Mami, please don't."

"This is happening Bel, now go get showered and do as I have asked."

Bella heads off to her room to get ready for her shower, Santana turns and sees her wife offering her a small smile, "babe don't get mad at me but you are calm enough right?"

"Of course Quinn I promise you, um listen do you have you flat backed hairbrush with you?"

Quinn nods, "yea why? Oh babe really you have never used it on her before."

"I know Quinn but she was warned about what would happen if she did it again. I'm not going to use it a lot, maybe five or six swats but I want her to understand how serious I am about this."

"Ok, yea its in my bag on the floor."

Santana heads into the bedroom,she gets the brush out and waits for her daughter to come out the shower. Ten minutes later she walks in, just in her dressing gown looking at the floor when she sees Santana sat on the edge of the bed, "Isabella come here please baby" Bella walks slowly over and stands in front of her Mami. "Bella you know why this is happening right?" Bella nods, "what did I tell you would happen the next time you wondered off?"

Bella rubs away some tears from eyes, "you said you would spank my bottom with your brush, but Mami please just use your hand you have never used one before please."

"I'm sorry baby but you had a massive warning about this, now you understand why you are getting this spanking."

"Yes I wondered off again and made you and Mom worried and scared."

Santana nods, "good girl" she says moving her round and positioning her daughter across her lap, she lifts up the dressing gown exposing her naked bottom.

Bella moans when she feels the cold air against her bottom, Santana brings her hand down at the centre of her bottom. Bella knew from the first smack, this was not going to be a little spanking and cried from the first one, Santana brings her hand down twelve more times each one harder than the last. Bella crying hard, she tilts her forward and gives her five smacks to each sit spot, "Mami please no more."

"We are nearly done, Bella I don't ever want to have to do this again" she says picking up the brush, she smacks it down on her daughter's bottom.

Bella jumps after the first one "ow no Mami, no it hurts" she cries, Santana ignores her pleas and brings the brush down five more times, she tilts her forward and lands two hard swats to each side of her sit spots. "I'm sorry no more" Bella cries.

Santana lifts her up and pulls her into a hug, "all done baby girl, its all done."

"I'm so sorry Mami. I am."

"I know baby girl and you are forgiven" Santana holds her daughter till her crying subsides. "You ok sweetie?"

Bella nods, "my bottom really hurts Mami, you have never spanked me that hard before."

"I know baby but it was a lesson you needed to learn, do you think we could go out see Mom so we can prove I never really killed you."

Bella chuckles, "yea I'm sorry I ruined our little vacation."

"You haven't ruined it, you did something silly, but you have been punished, its all over and we are still going out if you want to, we can go do some shopping and eat dinner out."

"Mami I don't think I will be able to sit down" she says quietly. Santana smiles "by dinner time it should be ok if not then we will get some dinner and eat standing up ok?" Bella nods, they head out to find Quinn.

Bella runs straight to her and hugs her tight, "how you doing baby?"

"That was really bad Mom and hurt so much."

Quinn holds her tight and looks up to Santana sending her a reassuring look, "it was meant to be hard babe, it was tough lesson to learn, lets just hope it works."

"It will Mom I don't ever want that again."

Santana asks Bella to get changed so they can go out for a walk, she slips some shorts over her sore bottom. After getting ready she heads back out "I'm ready can we go shopping?"

"Yes baby come on."

After looking round for an hour, Bella has been biting her lip not wanting to ask for anything. Quinn notices she has been a little uneasy "baby you ok?" Bella nods, "are you sure? You haven't asked Mami or I for anything yet."

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed" she tells her.

Santana turns round, "listen kiddo you have been punished for earlier ok? I would really love my annoying little girl back who asks for something in every shop" she says smiling and ruffling her hair.

"Mami" she whines, "ok then can we go back to the last three shops because I saw something in all of them."

Santana and Quinn laugh, "yea come on but remember it doesn't mean you will be getting it all ok?"

The three of them walk round laughing and joking, "can we go in the game shop please?"

"Yes come on."

Bella is looking around, Quinn turns to her wife, "she seems like she is back to normal."

"Yea she will be till tonight, she will properly want to sleep with us tonight she always does after a spanking."

Quinn nods, "that's fine I would love all three of us to snuggle together."

Bella comes over, "Mami they have 'buy two games get a third free' can I get some please?"

"Depends on what games? Show me which ones you want" Santana laughs when Bella pulls them out from behind her back. "Yes, yes and no" she says Bella pouts, "babe that is an 18, you are not having that one, find a different one please."

"Fine" she says with a huff, she finds the one she wants and brings it back over, "here Mami can I have this one?"

Santana nods, "that's fine, lets go pay for them."

They continue to do more shopping with Bella whinging a little now because she is tired, "Mom please can we go now?" she asks Quinn.

"Yea just a minute I'm just waiting to see if they have my size in this dress and we can go." Bella sighs, "sweetie I know you are tired but we have looked in all the shops you wanted to." Bella rolls her eyes, "I don't think you want to be giving me attitude just because you have had a spanking doesn't mean I won't swat that butt of yours."

Bella stops "sorry."

"Thank you" the lady comes over with her dress after paying for it, they head outside to meet Santana, "you ready babe?"

"Yea" she bends down to Bella "you ok sweetie?" Bella nods, "ok you ready to go get something to eat."

"Yes please."

Santana stands back up and looks at Quinn as they walk on Bella walked slightly in front "what's with her she seemed ok earlier?" Santana asks.

"She gave me a little attitude in the store, rolled her eyes at me so I told her just because she had been spanked I would still swat her butt if she carried on."

Santana nods, "oh right well hopefully she will be ok by dinner". They search for a restaurant, "Mami can we go in here?"

"Yes babe you ok to sit down?" She asks sincerely.

Bella nods, "I think so, am I allowed a burger today?"

Quinn nods, "yes if that's what you want baby, we can have a look at the menu ok?"

"Cool can I have coke please as well?" she asks smiling sweetly.

Santana laughs, "I think we could do that and before you ask, we will be having puddings" Bella smiles.

They head into the restaurant and enjoy a lovely meal together, laughing and joking Santana and bought to Bella about Quinn adopting her she was more than happy for that to happen they agreed to discuss it more when they got home. After they head back to the hotel Santana asked Bella to go get ready for bed. After a little whining and whinging she went when she come out, she just looked at her parents, Santana knew what she wanted. "Do you want to sleep in with Mom and I tonight?"

Bella smiles, "yes please, Mami what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could go to the pool in the morning we are leaving for home around lunch time."

"Awesome."

The three of them cuddle in bed before drifting off to sleep.

The following morning Bella was back to her normal self, they went to the pool before heading home ready for Bella to start back to school.


	20. Chapter 20

By Wednesday both Quinn and Santana were tired of struggling to get Bella up for have sent her to bed earlier every night and they still fight with her to get her up for school. "Babe do you think something is going on? It's not like her, I literally had to drag her out of bed this morning" Quinn asks.

"Honestly I don't know, I guess we will have to talk to her but you know how stubborn she can be, she will only tell us what she wants us to know."

"I know I'm just worried about her."

Santana nods, "me too babe."

Bella comes in the back and slumps straight down in a chair in the kitchen. "How come you are both home tonight?" She asks.

"Do you not like us both being here?" Santana asks with a smile.

"Its not that but you are not both normally here that's all."

Quinn sits down next to her, "we just decided we would both be home for dinner, so did you have a good day?"

"Well not really, I got a detention" she says taking the piece of paper out of her bag and handing it to her mom.

Santana sighs "Bella its your first week back at school, why did you get a detention?"

"Read the note."

"Hey lose the attitude girly now I asked you a question" Santana says sternly, not impressed with her.

Bella sighs, "because I was rude to a teacher" she says quietly.

"Why? What started it?"

"Babe maybe you should read the note" Quinn says handing it to her.

Santana takes it and reads it, "Isabella did you honestly say this to her?" She asks calmly.

Bella nods, "yes Mami."

"Why?" Bella shrugs "Isabella you know that's not an answer now tell me why?"

"Mami" she says welling up with tears "please I don't wanna to talk about it."

Quinn moves her chair closer, "baby talk to us, what's going on, you haven't been right since school started back."

"Please I don't wanna talk about it, what's my punishment?"

Santana sighs "Bella please we need to talk about this, I want to know why you told your teacher to stick her work where the sun don't shine."

"Because I was mad, she is horrible and she hates me and she knows you and she hates you that's why, now please can I go to my room?" She asks, tears falling down her cheeks.

Santana walks over to her and pulls her into a hug, "baby its ok" she says holding her tight, she looks over to Quinn who feels sorry for the girl. "Bella why don't you go put your computer on for an hour?"

Bella pulls back from Santana, "but am I not grounded or is it worse?"

"No babe its not worse ok, we will talk after dinner but for now I need to talk to Mom, so you can go play now then do homework after dinner deal?"

"Deal Mami" she says running off into the living room.

Santana sighs "I don't recognise the teacher's name so how does she know me?"

"God knows but what I do know is that no teacher is going to pick on our daughter especially because she has a problem with you. Ring your Mami see if she will have Bella over for tea and we are going to that school."

Santana nods, "I'm going to kick her ass if she has been picking on my baby girl because of me."

"No you won't, we will do this professionally ok." Santana just looks at her, "San promise me."

"Ok fine I promise."

Santana rings Maribel who is happy to have her, she explains what has happened and has asked to help Bella with her homework if they are not back for tea. They drop her off and head to the school walking into Bella's class Santana looks at the women and knows exactly who she is. "Jessica Taylor."

She turns round, "Santana Lopez herself surprised you remembered me."

"How could I forget, now we may have a history but I'm warning you now back off my daughter."

She raises he eyebrows, "you daughter is rude, argumentative and does not listen to a word I say, reminds me a lot of you."

"Really then how come today is her first detention, I know my daughter and yes she is all those things but whatever you have been saying or doing is stopping her from wanting to come to school and just so you know my wife is talking to the principle as we speak."

Jessica laughs "I don't care, I have done nothing wrong that would be your offspring's fault you know that kids really needs some discipline."

Quinn walks in with the principle "I really don't think it is any of your business how we discipline our daughter but I'm warning you I have spoken to Mr James and he is prepared to move Isabella out of your class is that correct?" She turns to him.

"Yes that is fine Mrs Lopez and I can assure you the matter will not end there."

Santana smiles at him, "thank you, look we know Isabella can be a handful but the child I have at home at the moment doesn't even want to come to school. I have been in your office enough times for you to know that is not like her."

"Indeed it isn't Mrs Lopez and I assure things will change and I apologise, tell Isabella to come straight to my office in the morning and we can go from there."

"Thank you" she turns to Jessica "and as for you I promise you if you go anywhere near my daughter again you will have me to deal with."

"Is that a threat Santana?"

Santana laughs, "no it's a promise" she says walking out with her wife. "Babe I will explain at home ok?"

Quinn nods, "yea ok."

They head to Maribel's to pick up Bella to go back home. Isabella goes to head up to her room but Santana stops her, "no come and sit down please."

Bella sighs and slumps on a chair "I thought I wasn't going to get in trouble."

"We never said that, we have spoken to your teacher and principle and you will be moved out of her class as of tomorrow" Quinn tells her and Bella smiles "but that still doesn't excuse how you have been behaving in her class."

"She was picking on me" she shouts.

Santana raises her eyebrow, "hey we are not shouting so you can stop that. We know she was picking on you but you could have come to us or your principle instead you misbehaved and was rude to her."

"But I didn't think you would believe me."

"When have I not believed anything you have told me, I know that you know better than to lie so like we said why didn't you come to us?"

Bella sighs, "because I wanted to deal with it myself, Abuela always says how strong you were at school and how you always dealt with your own problems and I wanted to be the same I didn't want to come running to you every five minutes."

"I get that and understand it sweetie but there are some things you can't deal with on your own and something like this is one of those things. Mom and I will always be there to support you so if anything happens like this again promise me you will talk to us."

"I promise Mami, I'm sorry I didn't come to you."

Santana pulls her into a hug, "no problem now punishment" Bella sighs "you knew it was coming, same as always grounded tomorrow because you still have your detention but it is going to be with the principle so that means no going out or computers after school ok?"

Bella nods, "ok, am I grounded today?"

"No tomorrow why what you after?" Quinn asks her.

"To go back and play my computer" she says using her sweetest smile.

"Of course you can" Bella gets up and smiles, "um when you have finished your homework" she finishes watching her daughter's face drop.

Bella huffs "fine do I have to do it at the table?" Santana nods and she heads off into the kitchen.

Quinn moves to Santana and sits on her lap, "so you going to tell me who Miss Taylor is?"

"She was just a girl I went to school with I may have lead her on, we hooked up at a party but I got drunk and forgot about it till we were back at school I was a real bitch to her."

Quinn smiles, "so just curious how many more hook ups or exs' do I need to worry about?"

"None babe well that I can remember." Quinn slaps her shoulder, "ow babe, now how about you and I hook up tonight?"

"Umm definitely sounds good to me."

The rest of the week goes smoothly for Bella. Saturday morning approaches, Bella heads down for breakfast in a good mood. "Morning baby girl you seem happy" Santana says.

"Yea the guys from school have invited me to the movies and shopping with them today and was hoping you would let me go."

"Have you asked Mom?"

Bella shakes her head, "no I couldn't find her, think she is in the shower, please can I go? I don't go out much Mami."

"I know well if it's ok with Mom then I'm good with it."

Bella runs upstairs into her parents' room, she stands at the bathroom door. "Mom can I go out with my friends today?" She shouts.

Quinn was just getting out, she wraps a towel round her and comes out, "why are you shouting? Morning baby" she says kissing the top of her head.

"Morning, Mami said I had to ask you if I can go out for the day with my friends can I please?"

Quinn smiles, "where are you going?"

"Shopping then the movies, I'm meant to be meeting them at lunch time and will be home for curfew please Mommy?"

Quinn laughs, "Mommy huh, yes baby its fine with me, why don't you see if Macey wants to spend the night?"

"Really that is awesome thank you."

"You're welcome, now can I get dressed?"

Bella nods, "sure I'll go text Macey."

Bella spends the day out with her friends, Macey was allowed to spend the night and they both arrive home just before eight. "Cutting it close missy" Santana says.

"Yea but still on time Mami."

"True, did you girls have dinner? Mom and I have been waiting we were going to order in."

Bella nods "we had a little but I could eat again, Macey?"

"Yea sounds good thank you Mrs Lopez."

"Call me Santana sweetie and pizza sound good?"

Both girls agree before heading off to Bella's room, "oh my God your room is amazing."

"I know right, but yours is bigger and has more stuff."

"Yea but my parents buy me that to keep me quiet so they can go off and leave me with a Nanny."

Bella sends her a smile, "I'm sorry that must suck."

"Not really I do what I want and very rarely get in trouble, I don't get grounded and stuff."

"Yea I do and way to often if you ask me" she says, both girls laugh "but I'm lucky that both my moms are always around either that or I have my grandparents.

Macey nods, "yea I would love to have a real family like that, I mean I love my folks I just miss them and wish I could see them more."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"Maybe one day, now what have you got planned for us tonight, what sort of trouble can we get up to?"

Bella laughs, "not a lot really, we can sneak down to the games room after my moms have gone to bed. I have done it a few times but been caught both times."

"Oh man bet that sucked."

"Yep Mami whacked my butt the second time but was well worth it" she laughs.

After dinner, the four of them sit and watch a movie before Quinn and Santana send them to bed. They both head up, no arguments from Bella and Santana is suspicious "babe they are up to something she didn't argue or huff or even sigh when we said it was bed time."

"Maybe Macey is just a good influence on her, don't always think the worse babe" she says moving closer to her and cuddling into her.

Santana laughs, "because babe she is my daughter, DNA and all and I know that something isn't right."

Quinn sits up, "look what is the worse they can do apart from sneaking out which if she values her backside at all she won't do. When we go to bed we will keep an ear out for them but whatever they may or may not be planning, she is having a good time with her friend over and it's Sunday tomorrow so if she sleeps in or is tired it won't be a huge issue."

"Yea I guess you are right, I pray they don't sneak out babe."

Just after midnight Quinn and Santana were lying in bed when they heard the girls get up. San was trying not to laugh when she hears Bella talking to Macey "ok Mace listen the fourth that's number four step creaks so please don't stand on it when we get downstairs be careful when we go in the play room because the door slams."

Santana turns to Quinn, "seems our daughter is far too clever."

Quinn smiles, "does seem like it, wonder how long it has taken her to work it all this out though and I am pleased they are only going to the playroom."

"Yea even though the little madam knows I don't like her going down there when we are in bed."

"We will give them an hour or so and scary Mom or Mami can go down ok?"

Santana laughs, "yea looking forward to it."

Bella and Macey are happy playing on the games, "so Bel honestly what will happen if we get caught?"

Bella shrugs, "don't know best case just be told to go back to bed, worse case I will get my butt slapped."

"Do you not care when they smack your butt?"

"I guess I mean it hurts but sometimes its better than being grounded and after a punishment its always over with and they forgive me plus apart from the odd smacks here and there I rarely get proper spankings like when I was younger."

"Sometimes I wish my parents were like yours though your Mami can be well scary."

Bella laughs, "oh I know but she really isn't only if I'm in trouble otherwise she is awesome. We do loads together plus my Mom can be just as scary but like Mami most of the time it is great."

Santana and Quinn stood outside listening to them, "bless them you ready to go be scary Mommy?"

"Oh yea." They both walk through the door, "what do you two think you are doing?" She asks sternly trying not to laugh when both girls look at them with dear caught in the headlights look.

"Um Mom we just um..."

Santana decides to help out, "just decided to sneak down here after we went to bed right." Both girls nod. "And I see from the rubbish, you have help yourselves to soda and chips."

"Mami um..."

Quinn feels slightly sorry for her daughter she never has trouble getting words out, "I think maybe you girls should head to bed."

Both nod and slowly walk towards the door, Bella covers her bottom with her hands as she walks past both parents as got closer to Santana she catches her daughters' arm and whispers in her ear, "love you baby goodnight."

"Night Mami" she whispers back.

The following morning the girls got up around half ten and came down for something to eat, "morning girls sleep well?" Quinn asks.

"Yes Mrs Lopez" Macey says quietly not sure if they are in trouble.

Quinn smiles, "sweetie call me Quinn."

"Mom can Macey and I go to the park today?"

"Yea but we are having dinner at Nana's today so you need to be there for four please."

Bella nods, "ok um am I in trouble?"

Santana comes into the kitchen and walks behind her wife, kissing her, "why would you be in trouble?"

"Because of last night?"

"No you can have a pass for that but don't let me catch you down there again after you have been sent to bed understand?"

"Yes Mami."

The four of them sit and eat breakfast chatting away before the girls head off for the afternoon, Bella was good to her word and arrived at her Nana's on time.


	21. Chapter 21

Santana, Quinn and Bella are all sat round the table in complete silence, it has been that way for about five minutes. "Um guys am I in trouble?"

"No baby not at all, why?" Santana asks her.

"Because we have been sat here for ages and nobody has said anything and I'm getting a little worried."

Quinn smiles sweetly at her, "sorry sweetie we didn't mean for you to think that, Mami and I have something we would like to talk to you about."

"Ok what is it?"

Santana looks to her wife then back to her daughter, "ok so Mom and I was thinking about having another child and we wondered how you would feel about it."

"Don't really mind I always knew you would want another one, I'm cool with being a big sister. Who is going to have it?"

Quinn laughs, "it huh, well actually neither of us we were thinking of adopting, there are so many children out there that need a loving home."

"Then why bring them here" she says laughing "I'm kidding guys that sounds cool, how do you go about it?"

"Well we have registered with an adoption agency and we can make an appointment to go and see them when we are ready but we wanted to talk to you first because it will affect you as well."

Bella shrugs, "are you going to forget about me?"

"No baby of course not, we would never do that we promise and if you ever and we mean ever feel like that is happening you pull us up on it and tell us ok?"

"Ok so can I go play my computer now?"

Santana looks over to Quinn then back to her daughter, "is there nothing else you want to ask us or know?"

"Oh yea will I be getting a brother or sister?"

"We don't honestly know yet."

"Ok well then if that's it, can I go?"

Quinn nods, "sure sweetie." Bella gets up and heads to the other room. "So what do we make of that?"

Santana walks over to her wife and sits on her lap, "honestly I don't know I will talk to her later we are having a girly night as you have work tonight I will see what she is thinking."

Quinn leans down and kisses her wife, "ok we need to make an appointment still maybe we should wait a while let it sink in with her."

"Maybe, I'll talk to her like I said babe then we will make a decision."

"Ok well how about for now we see if Bella wants to go down to Macey's and you and I spend some time in the bedroom."

Santana kisses her wife passionately, "um now that sounds good."

Quinn dropped Bella off at Macey's and came home to find Santana in the bedroom, "someone is eager" Quinn says laughing walking into the bedroom.

Santana smirks at her and slowly undos her bathrobe, "well if you are not as eager as me I can always just get myself dressed." She drops the robe to the floor and is now standing completely naked, Quinn just stands and stares. "I think someone is over dressed for this party don't you think?"

Quinn nods and begins to undo her shirt, Santana walks over and stops her. "Babe what are you doing?"

"I want to undress you" she says standing in front of her she slowly undoes her shirt. Quinn moves her hands so they are on Santana's bare bottom squeezing it slightly. "Umm baby stop" she whispers "I'm trying to undress you."

"Yea well I have a better idea" she says pushing Santana back on to the bed. Santana moves back and Quinn climbs on top of her, straddling her. She bends down and kisses her, she pushes her tongue into Santana's mouth, she pulls back away. "So beautiful baby" she kisses San's neck, sucking hard leaving a nice little purple bruise. She continues to kiss down her wife's body, she reaches her breast and puts her mouth over her nipple sucking on it. She can hear San moaning so she uses her other hand to massage her other breast squeezing it tightly. She realises Santana's nipple from her mouth and continues to kiss down her stomach. Santana arches her hips, "baby please" she begs. Quinn continues to move down getting to her thighs, she kisses all around the insides of her legs making Santana squirm and buck, she reaches San's centre. "You smell so good baby" she says placing soft kisses on it. "Fuck Quinn please" Santana begs. Quinn uses her tongue to lick straight up the centre of her folds. "Oh God" Santana cries. Quinn puts her mouth across her centre and begins to suck, Santana can already feel herself ready to explode "Quinn please" she begs again. Quinn pushes her tongue inside, licking up and down, she use her thumb to rub circles over her nub, she can feels San's walls getting tighter around her. "Fuck Quinn I'm so close" she says panting hoping to hold on a little longer. Quinn pushes her tongue in one last time sending Santana over the edge screaming Quinn's name as she comes down. Quinn doesn't pull back and continues to lick up all her juices coming from her orgasm. She then takes her hand and quickly inserts two fingers straight into her wife pumping in and out fast wanting to bring her wife to her second orgasm in minutes. She continues till she feels Santana's wall closing round them for the second time that afternoon. "Fuck Quinn don't stop" Santana says, her hips bucking, she screams out her wife's name again. Quinn slowly pulls out her fingers sucking them, she climbs on top of her wife kissing her lips, "I do believe you now owe me" she says chuckling.

"Oh hell yea" she says flipping her wife over.

After a few more rounds of intense love making, the two women take a shower together before heading downstairs. "Babe I'm so late for work" Quinn says laughing.

"Um you're the boss babe be as late as you want and trust me when I say, it was so worth it."

"That it was, don't forget to talk to Bella babe we need to know where her head is at."

Santana nods "I will babe, I'm picking her up around 6 so will take her for dinner somewhere."

Santana arrives at Macey's just before six, she walks up to the house and knocks on the door, Macey's nanny opens the door, "hello."

"Hi I'm Santana, Isabella's Mami, she is here."

"Oh yes hi pleased to meet you I'm Macey's nanny Glenda, come on in." Santana follows her into the kitchen "can I get you a drink or anything?"

Santana nods, "sure a coffee would be great, so how have they been?"

"Cheeky as always" she offers with a smile, "they are both very good really, Macey's has her moments of course."

"I hope Isabella isn't too cheeky Glenda she knows better than to misbehave at someone else's house."

Glenda smiles, "nothing I can't handle Santana, she is a great girl and well behaved don't you worry, Macey is the one that pushes it. I have permission to discipline her how I see fit but I guess I feel sorry for her most the time so I kind of let her get away with a lot."

Santana nods, "yea Bella can definitely find trouble and has a right mouth on her at times but she knows where the line is and the consequences if she crosses it."

"So I don't mean to pry but do you ground Isabella?"

Santana nods, "yep, sometimes I think we can be too hard on her but she needs to learn, she is a lot like I was as a teenager and I don't want her turning into me. It is mostly her attitude to be fair but swat to her bottom normally ends that" she says with a chuckle.

"Sorry for all the questions but do you spank her?"

"Yea but not very often to be fair. Only for major things that her Mom and I feel a grounding won't cover she gets the odd slap to the behind, more often than not, two or three smacks to her behind will stop her in her tracks or if she is answering back or not doing as she is told."

Glenda thinks for a minute, "do you think it works?"

"Yea definitely for Bella anyway, can I ask why all the questions?"

"I need to start disciplining Macey before she gets into serious trouble and just wanted to figure out what's best, she knows Bella gets that kind of discipline because she has told me I'm thinking I might try something along those lines."

"Well it doesn't work for everyone but definitely worth a try I would say if you need any advice you know where I am. I'll leave you my number if you want to chat I'll be happy to talk."

Glenda nods in appreciation, "thank you, now how about I call your daughter down." Santana nods and she walks to the bottom of the stairs "Isabella your Mami is here, time to go home."

Bella comes skipping down the stairs with Macey, "hey Mami um can I stay here tonight please?"

"Not tonight sweetie sorry."

"And girls I don't believe you have even asked me" Glenda says looking sternly at Macey.

Macey rolls her eyes, "Nanny you always says yes."

"Not the point and Bella you know better than to assume you can do something" Santana says giving her daughter the look.

Bella shrugs, "sorry but why can't I stay?"

"Because I have said no and neither of you even asked" she can see her daughter about to argue "don't even think of arguing Isabella you have been told no, maybe next weekend Macey can stay at ours again if you behave."

"But Mami."

Santana raises her eyebrow at her daughter, "no buts, the answer is no, argue with me and you won't be doing anything next weekend either."

"This sucks" she mumbles.

Santana walks over to her and swats her bottom, "enough, now get your backside to the car." Bella just stands there staring, she can't believe her Mami just smacked her bottom in front of them. "Now Isabella" she turns and heads out, Santana turns to Glenda "thank you for having her like I said if the girls behave this week, Macey is welcome to stay Friday or Saturday." She turns to Macey "but you also need to behave understand?"

"Yes ma'am" she says nervously.

Santana says goodbye to Glenda and Macey before heading out to the car to find her daughter lent against it sulking. She sighs, she was really hoping for a nice evening, just the two of them, going for a nice meal and having a chance to talk about the adoption, "car is open babe." Bella mumbles and climbs in choosing to sit in the back. San climbs in and turns to her daughter, "snap out of it Bella I picked you up so we could go out for dinner, just you and I but if you are going to sulk and throw a tantrum we can go home and you can go to bed."

"I'm not having a tantrum, how would you feel if Abuela smacked your butt in front of your best friend?"

"She did it to me plenty of times and like I have told you before I don't care where we are or who we are with, you chose to misbehave and I will do whatever I need to, to snap you out of it. Now before I start driving are we going home or out for dinner?" She asks, hoping she chooses dinner she would love to spend the evening with her daughter.

Bella shrugs when she sees her Mami turn round and sigh, she quickly decides, "I want to go out for dinner Mami."

"Are you going to behave?" Bella nods. "And no more attitude?"

"I promise" she says getting out the car walking round to the passenger side and climbing in, "so where are we going?"

"I thought just to the little Chinese place round the corner from us."

Bella nods "cool."

They sit in the restaurant talking, eating and having a laugh with each other. Santana loves her daughter's sense of humour, "so babe I just wanted to ask you about the idea of us adopting, you didn't really say much this morning."

"I'm ok with it I guess, I didn't say much because till we go see any children I don't know what to expect."

Santana nods, "makes sense baby so if Mom and I set up a date, you will be happy to come?"

"Well yea you can't make a decision like that without me" she says with a cheeky smile, "um not to change the subject but am I allowed pudding?"

"Yea go, after here you fancy going bowling or to the movies?"

Bella looks excited, "yea bowling please I'm so going to kick your ass" she realise what she says and backtracks "I mean um..."

Santana smirks at her daughters attempt "stop there before you dig a hole baby try and be careful."

Santana and Bella arrive home after bowling both walk in laughing and see Quinn sat on the sofa. "Hey Mom."

"Hey yourself, sounds like you two had fun."

Bella laughs, "oh yea Mami is such a sore loser she was getting well grumpy."

"I wasn't getting grumpy" she tells her wife walking over with a pout before sitting on her lap.

Quinn shakes her head, "sure you wasn't baby" looking over and winks at Bella who smiles.

"Can I get a soda please?"

Santana shakes her head, "no babe you had one at the restaurant and at the bowling alley, you can have water or some juice, plus you need to get yourself ready for bed soon."

"Fine, can I stay up with you two a little longer please? Its Saturday and we haven't got plans tomorrow so I can have a lay in please?"

Quinn smiles, "you thought of it all huh." Bella nods. "Yeah why not but get ready first then come back down ok?"

"Yep oh Aunt Brittany is back tomorrow, I have missed her."

"That she is, be good to see her, right go get ready and we can put a film on."

The rest of the evening is spent as a family curled up together watching a film.


	22. Chapter 22

Santana and Quinn had made an appointment to go and visit the adoption agency, Bella was starting to get excited about being a big sister which pleases both her parents. She had spent a day with Brittany telling her all about it. Santana was getting out the shower and walks into the bedroom. "Um babe I thought you were going to wake Bella up?" She asks her wife.

"Yea she told me to go away" she says with a chuckle "told her I would but if I came back in five minutes and she hasn't moved, she will be in trouble."

Santana smiles, "yea good luck with that she will be back to snoring you know that right."

"Well that will be her choice, she was warned." Quinn stands up and heads back over to Bella's room, shaking her head when she walks in to the sound of her daughter snoring. She walks over and opens her bedroom curtains, hearing a groan from Bella then pulls her blankets off. "Up now."

Bella groans again and rolls over, "Mom" she whines, "leave me alone."

"No its time to get up, now move it."

"You move it out of my room" she says smugly until... "ow Mom ow stop" she says flipping on her back glaring at her Mom, "that hurt" she all but shouts.

Quinn raises her eyebrow, "it was meant to, now get up, we need to leave in an hour, so get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast." Quinn waits to see if her daughter moves, "do you need a few more swats to that bottom of yours?"

"No, no, I'm getting up" she says quickly sitting up in her bed, "I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Good thank you, I'll make you some toast."

Bella nods, "I guess if there is no pancakes."

"Not today but Mami and I are going to take you for lunch after the visit ok?"

Bella nods and Quinn heads on downstairs. "I tell you what, she is hard work in the mornings" Quinn says walking over and taking her wife's coffee and having a sip.

"Thank you" she says taking it back "I know I was the same, I loved my bed in the mornings."

"Babe you still do, sometimes I have to fight with you the same, like Sundays you are a nightmare to get up."

Santana nods, "I know because we don't have to get up for anything, that's why its nice just have a lie in."

"Well you and Bella can lie in as much as you want tomorrow as I need to be at the restaurant early."

Bella walks in and slouches in a chair, "morning angel" Santana says laughing at her daughter's pout.

"Morning Mami, Mom where is my toast?"

Quinn raises her eyebrow at her daughter, "excuse me?"

"What you said you would make me some" she says with a shrug.

Santana decides to step in, "I think your mom means the way you are asking little lady, don't be having an attitude today please." Bella sighs. "I'm serious Isabella drop it and ask properly."

"Mom please can I have some toast and some coffee?" She ask.

"Yes you may." Quinn gets up and makes her daughter's breakfast, after she has eaten, they all finish getting ready to head out. "Bella let's go."

"Ok Mom I'm ready" she says skipping out to the door, "this is going to be so cool."

Santana laughs, "yea babe it is."

They arrive at the agency and are greeted by a lady called Jane, "Hi you must be the Lopez's?"

"Indeed we are, I am Santana, this is my wife Quinn and our daughter Isabella."

"Hi I'm pleased to meet you all, if you would like to follow me, we can go have a walk round and then we can talk in my office." She leads them through the building, there is a massive playroom and huge garden. Bella asks if she can head outside, they all say its fine while the grown up continue to walk and talk.

Bella walks around and sees a girl sat by herself colouring, "hey can I sit here?" She asks her.

"Sure if you want to."

"I'm Isabella, what's your name?"

The little girl looks up, "I'm Sasha and I'm 8 going to be nine in 3 months and 4 days."

"Wow that's cool I'm thirteen, so how long you been here?"

"About 5 years, nobody ever wants me, but it's ok cause Jane says that I'm special."

Bella smiles at the young girl feeling sad for her, "so you like to colour, anything else you like to do?"

"Yea Jane lets me help do cooking, I love to do that but only when I'm being good."

"So you get in trouble a lot then?" Bella asks with a smile.

Sasha nods, "well not like all the time but sometimes I find it hard to say things and just start shouting and stuff but Jane punishes me, she sends me to bed early or gives me a timeout which I hate."

"Yea me too I get them a lot as well, so what else do you like to do?"

The two girls sit and talk, they are laughing and joking when the three adults come out. "Who is that Bella is talking to?" Santana asks Jane.

"That is Sasha such a lovely girl, she has been here the longest, she has watched children come and go, such a sweet girl, little madam though" she says with a smile.

Quinn laughs, "yea well we have one of those, so how come now one ever wanted her?"

"Well as the children get older, potential parents tend to look for younger children, but she is happy here, she goes to school generally keeps herself to herself. She can be a handful but on the whole a very sweet and loving little girl."

Santana smiles, "well her and Bella seem to be getting on, let's go over and see what they are laughing about." They walk over smiling, hearing both girls laughing. "Hey guys what's so funny?"

"Oh hey Mami, um nothing much, Sasha and I were just sharing a few stories."

Santana shakes her head, "babe please don't tell her anything that will get her in trouble."

"I won't Mami, anyway this is Sasha, Sasha this is my Mami and my Mom."

"Hi" Sasha says quietly.

Quinn smiles and bends down to her, "pleased to meet you, that's a lovely picture you are colouring."

"Thank you, it's a unicorn I really like them, I have two soft ones in my room."

Santana bends down as well, "you know Bella's Auntie loves unicorns also she has loads."

"Really I have never meet anyone else who likes them, kids at my school say they are stupid but I don't think they are."

"And you are right sweetie, they are not stupid and you know what, we don't like that word in our house, so we would never think that."

Sasha smiles, "no Jane doesn't like that word either and sometimes if I say it I have to go in timeout."

"Yea so does Bella don't you babe?" Santana says winking at her.

"Yep I sure do."

Quinn smiles at the interaction between them all, "guys we need to go and talk to Jane, are you girls ok here?"

"Yea Mom we are fine."

The three adults go off and talk for a good forty minutes before heading back to the girls. "Bella babe it's time to say bye to Sasha, we need to head off now."

"Ok bye Sasha hopefully see you again soon."

"Yea that would be good, bye everyone."

"Bye sweetie" Santana says, "we will see you again ok?"

Sasha shrugs "ok."

"Bye little lady, be good and we will see you soon" Quinn says.

"Bye it was nice to meet you all."

Santana, Quinn and Bella leave and head into town for something to eat, "so that was nice, you seemed to get on with Sasha" Quinn says.

"Yea she seems cool for an eight year old, I feel sorry for her as well."

"Really how come babe?" Santana asks she wants to know her feelings.

Bella sighs, "because Mami she has been there the longest, people have come in and out and adopted children all round her, I just think that is sad. She said that she doesn't mind but I saw her eyes Mami, they just looked sad" she tells them welling up, choking back some tears.

Quinn turns round in the car and rests her hands on Bella's knees, "aww baby you know, you are a very sweet girl Bella and we think Sasha would be lucky to have a sister like you."

"If I was her sister I wouldn't let anyone pick on her ever, guys I really like Sasha but you want a baby don't you?" She asks quietly.

"Baby we never said we wanted a baby. What we want is the opportunity to change a child's life and give them opportunities they haven't had before. Look we can talk more when we get to the restaurant because honestly I want to hear all your thoughts but I want to concentrate on what you are saying and right now I can't because I'm driving ok?" Santana tells her wanting her to understand that she wants her opinion but needs to concentrate.

"Yea Mami I get it."

They arrive at the restaurant twenty minutes later, they get seated at a table and begin to talk again. "So Bella if Mami and I said we spoke to Jane about meeting with Sasha again, you would be ok with it?"

Bella nods excitedly, "yea for sure, I need to ask you guys something though."

"Ok babe go for it."

"Why do people give their children up? I mean Sasha was only three when her Mom took her there."

Santana looks over to Quinn, "because sometimes people feel like they can't look after them, so they do what they think is best and give them to people who can care for them, feed them and cloth them. We understand this is hard for you because you have always had your Mami, but we spoke to Jane about Sasha's Mom and the best way to explain it is she wasn't well and she couldn't support Sasha anymore so she gave her to Jane to care for."

"What was wrong with her?"

Santana takes a breath, "ok Sasha's Mom had an addiction to some bad things and she felt she needed to take them a lot which cost her a lot of money so she couldn't afford to support her addiction and Sasha. She wasn't feeding her enough so that's when she decided to take her to children's services and give them the opportunity to look after her."

"That sucks Mami, why didn't she just choose Sasha, I mean she is her daughter surely that comes first."

Quinn tries to help Santana out knowing this isn't easy to discuss with a thirteen year old, "babe she just made the wrong choice she couldn't help it and she was doing what she thought was best for Sasha to at least give her a chance to be a child. It wasn't a good life they had, what she did was properly best for Sasha in the long run."

"Ok I think I get it, last question can we adopt her? I mean we can give her a good life, you can get her good clothes and toys and you love me even when I'm not good and she needs that. So can't we give her it, plus I will be an awesome big sister."

Santana and Quinn chuckle, "that you would baby, things are not that simple though we are going to try, we have spoken to Jane who is going to talk to Sasha and next Saturday hopefully we are going to take her out somewhere."

"Cool can I choose the place?"

"Maybe we will see ok now do you have anymore questions baby?"

Bella shrugs, "not at the moment but if I think of some I will ask ok?"

"OK, then how about we order some food."

After lunch the three of them head off to the mall to do some shopping. Bella has been trying to get them to buy her another new game she was told no which didn't impress her. So she has been asking for other things and not getting anywhere, "what's the point in coming to the mall if I can't have anything. Can I get a blu-ray at least?"

"No Isabella you can't, we just came for a look around just because we are here doesn't mean you get things. Now stop asking." Santana tells her, getting fed up.

Bella sticks her hands in her jean pockets and leans against a shop window, "this is pointless, can we just go home then?" She says with a huff.

Quinn turns and glares at her, "no we can't, we are looking round, you acting like a spoiled brat Isabella, you get plenty of things, now get off the window and move it." Bella walks past them mumbling. "Babe seriously we have to do something about this, she can't behave like this because she is not getting something" she says to her wife.

"I know, I think you are right, we need to get her earning her own money, she needs to do jobs round the house and things" Santana says. For the next forty minutes, Bella has been ignoring Santana and Quinn just grunting when asked a question or just shrugging her shoulders, she runs over when she sees her friends, after five minutes she comes back over.

"Mami, Mom can I have some money and go to the movies with my friends?"

Santana actually laughs, "no Isabella you can't, all you have done for nearly an hour is be rude and sulk because you can't get your own way."

"Ok I'm sorry but please can I?"

"No" Quinn says firmly "you are not having anything."

Bella stomps her foot, "this isn't fair please."

"Your Mom has told you and so have I you are not going." Bella goes to start arguing. "You know what, we are going home and you can be in your room for the rest of the afternoon because I'm sick of your attitude today."

"Mami no I don't want to, I'll be good just let me go with my friends just this once please" she begs. She knows she has been a brat today but hopes they will let her go.

Quinn shakes her, "no Isabella you heard Mami we are going home."

"Why I don't want to, this is so unfair."

Santana raises her eyebrow at her, "no your attitude hasn't been fair, now unless you really want me to embaress you in front of your friends I suggest you stop arguing and go and say goodbye to them then get back here so we can go" she tells her daughter firmly. Bella storms off saying her goodbyes to her friends and they all head home. Once in the door Isabella stomps up every step to her bedroom. "She best not slam that door."

Quinn makes some coffee, grabs some paper and pen and sits down with her wife, thankful their daughter didn't slam the door. "Right lets write a list of what jobs she can do and what money we are going to give her, and San we are not giving her a silly amount."

"I know I was thinking ten dollars a week, she is only thirteen she doesn't need much money and what she doesn't use she can save."

"That sounds good, right to get that she can clean the kitchen after dinner, load and unload the dishwasher and she can keep her bedroom tidy as well I'm fed up of it looking like a bomb site."

Santana chuckles remembering that is how her bedroom used to always look and her mami shouting at her all the time. "Yeah that's fair and she can take the trash out as well then I think that will do for now, see how she gets on with them."

"Ok well we will finish our coffee and then call her down, I can just imagine how this is going to go down."

After they finished they called Bella down to tell her the good news as predicted she didn't take it too well but they explained to her if she wants money she has to earn it. After more moaning and whinging that night she ended up in bed by half eight on a Saturday night which of course was the end of the world to her.


	23. Chapter 23

The first part of the week wasn't going well, Santana and Quinn have had to keep reminding Bella about her chores, she would then moan about it for a good hour. Before Santana gets fed up and sends her to her room. Quinn has worked out what she was doing and is sat waiting for her after school, she has lots of stuff for her to do today to make up for the week. She knows it isn't going to go down well but she is ready to take the thirteen year old on.

Bella walks in the back door smiling, "hey Mom" she says surprised "didn't think you would be home, where is Mami?"

"She had to go into work babe, so it's just the two of us tonight."

"Cool, um can I go out and meet my friends at the park? I'll be home for dinner:"

Quinn shakes her head, "not today babe" she can see that Bella is about to argue, "and before you start I shall tell you why, you have avoided doing any of your chores this week and it stops today. I have noticed if you argue or moan then Mami just sends you to your room, well not today you are going to sit and do your homework then I have a list of stuff for you to do, and if you want to go out and do anything this weekend, you will get it done understand?"

Bella sighs and flops down on a chair, "Mom I don't wanna do that stuff why do I have to, we have a cleaner come in that does it all."

Quinn raises her eyebrows, "I don't care we are not giving you money anymore when you do nothing to earn it. I am not going to argue with you about this, this is happening so get your homework out and get started" she says standing up and leaving the kitchen.

After an hour Quinn comes back in to see Bella sat there doodling on some paper, she walks past her daughter to the coffee machine, Bella looks up and senses she is not very happy, "Mom um I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly how much homework you got left?"

"My English and some Maths."

Quinn shakes her head, "and what have you already done?"

"A little of the Maths" she says quietly as she knows she is going to be in trouble.

"Right here is what is going to happen I am going back in my office you have till five thirty if it isn't done you are grounded tomorrow no ifs or buts it is as simple as that and this will continue till you learn, do I make myself clear?"

Bella nods, knowing arguing isn't in her best interest right now, "yes Mom."

"Good now get it done" she says walking out back to her office.

After forty minutes Bella walks to Quinn's office, "Mom I'm finished" she says looking down kicking her feet along the carpet.

"Ok good, I have a list here for you make a start on that and I'm going to do dinner in a minute anything you fancy?" she asks her with a smile. She knows she is being hard on her daughter but she has to understand.

Bella shrugs, "um tacos?"

"Ok I'll do some fries as well and Mami should be home soon."

Bella nods then walks round to Quinn and hugs her, "I love you Mom" she whispers in her ear.

"I love you too baby."

By the time Santana had come home Bella was helping Quinn with the rest of dinner and loading some of the dirty stuff into the dishwasher. "Evening my two favourite girls."

"Hey Mami, Mom and I made tacos and fries they look so good."

Santana smiles, "cool because I'm starving" she looks over to her wife with a confused look, she was expecting to come in and find Bella sulking in her room. Quinn just smiles back, she will fill her wife in when Bella is in bed.

The rest of the week went much the same, Bella was doing her chores and was getting excited about spending Saturday with Sasha. She was up early sat watching TV when her parents came down, "you're up early baby you know it's Saturday right?" Santana asks her sitting next to her.

"Yea Mami I know but we are taking Sasha out remember so I wanted to be up and ready."

Quinn smiles they are both pleased how Bella has taken to the idea of having Sasha come live with them, "aww that's sweet baby well how about I get some breakfast started?"

"Yea can I have some yoghurt and fruit this morning please?" Santana asks.

"Yea and me too Mom please."

Quinn nods, "yea that's fine."

Santana smiles at her daughter, "what Mami you're staring" she says with a chuckle.

"Nothing baby I'm just so proud of you."

"Why? What did I do?"

Santana kisses the top of her head, "you are just a great daughter baby and honestly I couldn't be prouder of you, you have been doing well at school we haven't had any notes or detention slips in a while, you have been doing all your jobs around the house and you have taken everything to do with Sasha amazingly well."

Bella shrugs, "well unless I want to be grounded till I'm twenty I have to be good at school and do my jobs" she says laughing "plus I'm dead excited about Sasha I think I will be a cool big sister plus it someone to cover for me."

Santana laughs, "don't even think about it missy, still I think it will be nice for you to have someone else here."

"Yea it will, lets go eat because I'm starving" she says standing up, she grabs Santana's hand to try and pull her up. "Mami" she says laughing when she doesn't move.

"Come on use your muscles pull me up."

Bella laughs, "Mami come on you're too heavy."

"You calling me fat" she says jumping up and chasing her into the kitchen.

Bella runs and hides behind Quinn "Mommy help me."

"Mommy oh dear what you said or done" she says holding Santana off "San leave our daughter alone."

Santana shakes her head, "I can't babe she called me fat."

"No I didn't I said you were heavy I mean your muscles honestly" she says trying not to laugh when Santana grabs her.

"Really." Bella nods. "Ok I believe you, this time" she says letting her go.

The three of them sit and enjoy breakfast before heading off to go and pick up Sasha, when they arrive Jane is sat outside waiting, "hey guys."

"Hello Jane you ok?" Santana asks.

"Yea I have to warn you though, Sasha is a little excited I have sent her to her room to calm down for five minutes, if you get any trouble just call me and I will come and collect her."

Quinn smiles, "I'm sure she will be fine, if its ok we were going to go to the fair then have dinner at my restaurant thought I could show her around, Bella told us she enjoys cooking."

Jane nods, "that's fine, she will love that if you could have her back by 7 though that would be great."

"That's fine, I guess you should go get her then."

Jane nods heads off to go get Sasha from her room, she comes back Sasha who has a huge smile on her face. "Hey Sash" Bella says.

"Hi" she says quietly.

Santana bends down to her, "you ready for fun day little miss?"

"Yea Jane says I have to be good."

Quinn laughs, "that would be nice"

Jane gives them all the information they need for the day and waves them off as they head to the fair. Bella and Sasha are sat in the back of the car chatting away, Santana smiles at her wife loving the fact this could be her life, two girls and her wife, "so then girls you up for the fair?" She asks them.

"Yea Mami can we get hotdogs?"

Sasha's eyes go wide, "I have never had a hotdog."

"Really well you can try one today, we always get hotdogs at the fair" Santana tells her making her smile.

The girls have spent half hour going on the rides, laughing and joking, they come out the house of mirrors uncontrollably laughing. Santana and Quinn smile at the sight, "hey girls what's so funny?" Quinn asks.

Sasha tries to stop laughing to tell her "Bella…face…mirror" is all she can get out.

Santana laughs watching them, "ok so from that I'm guessing Bella walked into a mirror?"

Both girls nod, Quinn turns to her wife "how did you get that from what she said?"

"Because every time we have been she always walks into at least one. Ok girls you fancy going for this hotdog now?" The girls nod and they walk over to the hut. "Can I have 4 hotdogs please?" When asked what they wanted, Sasha looked a little nervous and shrugs she isn't sure what she likes and doesn't want them wasting their money.

Bella can see her struggling, "hey I have everything, onions, mustard and ketchup, is there any of that you don't like?"

"I don't like onions but I'll eat them."

Quinn smiles at her, "sweetie we can get yours without, we don't want you eating anything you don't like." Sasha nods. Santana pays for them and hands them all over.

Bella is halfway through hers when she turns to Sasha, "what you think?"

"Isabella don't talk with your mouth full" Santana scolds, shaking her head that she still has to remind her daughter of that.

Bella shrugs, swallows what's in her mouth, "sorry, well Sasha what do you think?"

"I really like it, thank you for letting me try it."

"You're welcome now does anyone want a drink?"

"Cola please" Bella asks hopeful, she isn't allowed too much fizzy.

Quinn smiles, "right you have a choice if you have cola now, don't ask for one with your dinner later, it will be water or juice so decide when you would prefer it."

"Later I guess I'll just have a water now."

"Sasha what would you like?" Santana asks her.

"I don't really drink water but I will."

"It's fine, you can have juice sweetie, don't be scared to tell us ok?"

Sasha nods, "thank you."

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly, the girls went on nearly every ride and they spent a fortune in the arcade. They head off to the restaurant to enjoy a nice dinner, the girls are chatting away talking about school and the fun things they like to do once they have finished. They drive Sasha back, Jane is waiting outside for them. "Evening everybody, did you have a good day?" She asks Sasha.

"Yea it was awesome I got to try a hotdog as well" she tells her with the biggest smile on her face that Jane has seen from her in a long while.

"Excellent and did you behave?" Sasha nods. "Good girl, now say bye to everyone and then you missy need to get ready for bed." Sasha pouts and Jane laughs, "don't try that with me you know it doesn't work."

Sasha says her goodbyes and heads off inside. "She really was good today and seemed to enjoy herself" Quinn tells her.

"I'm glad she really does deserve this opportunity, the last of your paperwork came through today, I just need to read it and sign it off, if you would like to come in Monday morning we can discuss were we go from here."

Santana smiles, "that sounds good to us, we will see you around ten ish." They all say goodbye and head home stopping of at Maribel's to fill her in on their day. Once they get back, Bella heads straight for the living room as she was about to put the TV on Santana stops her, "um I don't think so you need to go get a shower please and get ready for bed."

"Mami" she whines, "its only just gone nine and is Saturday."

"Yes and had you done as you were told at Abuela's and not been rude you could have stayed up, you were warned now go get in the shower please."

Bella huffs sits back and folds her arms across her chest, "I said sorry, I don't wanna go to bed early" she snaps.

"Isabella I'm done arguing with you now get your ass upstairs right now. You are thirteen not three and I'm sick of your damn attitude and answering back. Now do as I have asked and go get ready for bed!" Santana shouts. Bella gets up off the sofa and runs upstairs crying, she can't remember the last time her Mami shouted at her like that.

Quinn walks in, "babe what was that?" She asks not ever seeing her wife shout at their daughter the way she just did.

Santana sighs, "I'm sorry, I'm just sick of her answering back and giving us attitude. Did you hear the way she spoke to my Mami? She is damn lucky she can sit right now, I don't know where the attitude has come from but it best disappear and fast."

"Babe she is a teenager, all teenagers have attitudes but you never normally react like that, what's going on?"

Santana shrugs, "honestly I don't know, I know she is a teenager but I brought her up to show respect and she doesn't. She talks to me sometimes like I'm one of her school friends, and I have been letting her get away with it, well its going to stop."

"Ok I get that but you proper shouted at her."

"Because she wasn't listening and arguing back and I have had enough Quinn ok?" She snaps at her wife and heads into the kitchen.

Quinn stands there looking shocked, after a minute she follows her into the kitchen. "San I'm sorry" she says walking over and pulling her wife into hug.

Santana hugs her back, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped, I will go and talk to Bella in a minute." She rubs her head in her hands, "I know I wasn't an angel at her age and Lord knows my Mami didn't ever let me talk to her like that, I got my ass whipped many a time for it. I never wanted to be as strict as my Mami, everyone I talk to thinks I'm too hard on her as it is and yet she still talks to me the way she does. You were right a long time ago she is becoming very spoiled and I'm scared that it's too late to change it. I know we smack her backside every now and then and ground her but that doesn't seem to do any good, when we finalize things with Sasha I don't want her coming in and behaving like that."

Quinn kisses her on the lips, "baby before you say anything hear me out ok?" Santana nods. "As much as you think she is, Isabella is not as bad as you think she is." Santana goes to interrupt. "No let me finish, yes ok she has attitude and answers back so does every other thirteen year old in the world. Ok so maybe she is spoiled we can put a stop to that. We have already started with the money thing and her doing chores, she does really well at school, she doesn't sneak out or steal. We can talk to her about her attitude, we can start taking things away from her, she mouths off take her phone away, she continues we take her computer and so on. She will learn babe and if start to install it now by the time Sasha arrives she will have the same rules in place ok?"

Santana nods, "ok sorry I'll call her down and we can talk to her, I get she is a teenager but she is going to be fourteen soon. She is too old to be having a tantrum when she can't get her own way."

"I agree go get her and we will talk to her."

Santana heads to the stairs and calls her daughter down, Bella walks down looking at the stairs and not her Mami. "Yes Mami" she says quietly.

"Come into the kitchen baby, Mom and I want to talk to you."

Once there they all sit down and begin to talk, Santana and Quinn tell their side and how things are going to change. Bella tells them, she feels they don't give her enough independence and they have agreed to allow her to do more things and do more on her own as long as her attitude stays in check.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been two weeks since Santana and Quinn had their chat with Bella she has taken everything they said on board and has been trying really hard with her attitude which is pleasing her parents. They have also been giving her more freedom and only one occasion has she missed curfew, they gave her a warning and was told next time she will be grounded the next day. Things have progressed with Sasha she has seen them all three more times and all the paper work has been completed. They have a court date on Wednesday to make it official and as of Saturday, Sasha will be living with them.

Bella arrives home from school and walks into the kitchen smiling when she sees her Mami making tea, she walks over and smells it, she picks up the spoon and takes a bite out the dish. "Hey missy just wait, it isn't ready" Santana says lightly smacking her hand away.

"Mami come on I love mac and cheese and you have put the spices on it and it tastes so good if I don't try it now I might just die of starvation" she says with a small chuckle putting the spoon down.

Santana laughs at her daughter's antics, "I'm sure you will survive baby, how was school?"

"Mami it was school it sucked" she says with a cheeky smile "but I did get put forward in English for my essay for the state competition."

Santana turns at looks at her daughter with a massive grin, "oh my God baby that is amazing I'm so proud of you" she walks over and pulls her into a hug.

"Ok Mami you're kinda squashing me."

Quinn walks in to see Santana bear hugging their daughter, "babe I think she is struggling to breath."

Santana let's go, "sorry sweetie" she says to Bella messing up her hair. "Babe you won't believe what she has done. Bella tell Mom" she says excitedly.

Bella laughs she loves that her Mami is so pleased with her, "I got my English essay selected for the state competition."

Quinn looks to Santana who is still beaming from ear to ear then turns to her daughter pulling her into a hug, "well done baby I'm... God that is fantastic I'm so proud of you" she lets go and kisses the top of her head. "When do you know more?"

"Um they said in a few weeks it's only one per school so I was lucky to get picked."

"Not lucky you are a fantastic writer Bella seriously I'm phoning Abuela then Nana and Grandpa" Santana tells her, "what was it about, the essay I mean?"

Bella laughs, "I guessed that Mami, it was about family I wrote about us, I have a copy I will give it to you and Mom to read later" she says with a shrug. "Um in light of my super achievement I was wondering if I could go to a party Friday night?"

"Yes" Santana says quickly.

Quinn shakes her head, "San I know your happy just hold on." Bella groans trust her Mom to have a level head at this time, "who's is it? What time till? And where is it?"

"It's Jackson's, he lives about four blocks from here and it's on till eleven" she says quietly, not sure if her parents will let her stay out that late.

"Ok well let Mami and I discuss it ok? Are you still going to the movies after tea tonight?"

Bella nods, "yea the film starts at seven I'm getting picked up but will you be able to fetch me around nine ish please?"

As much as they have been giving Bella some freedom, Santana still doesn't like her out late at night but she knows she is responsible and isn't just roaming the streets. "Yes I'll come and get you, make sure you are out the front ok?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm going to start my homework, can you call me when tea is ready?" She says heading upstairs.

Santana turns to Quinn, "babe how amazing is that, she is so talented I really hope she does well."

"Even if she doesn't win what an achievement to even be selected I'm so proud of her." Quinn walks over to her and kisses her.

"Mmm" Santana moans when Quinn forces her tongue into her mouth.

"Don't you two ever stop" Bella says walking back in to get a drink, "I mean seriously do you know how damaging it is for a teenager to not only see her parents making out but hear them in the bedroom I mean come on its gross."

Santana pulls away and laughs, "sorry sweetie we thought you were upstairs, plus it isn't gross, Mom and I love each other that's what people do when they are in love."

"Yea but the kitchen is a family room so it shouldn't be allowed, I won't be able to come in here again if it carries on."

"Well you might wanna stay out the living room then" Santana says laughing until Quinn smacks her arm.

"Santana stop it" she says then turns to her daughter, "ignore her how you getting on with homework?"

Bella shrugs, "well I have opened my books and looked at it, that's about as far as I got."

Quinn laughs, "ok well get your drink and go get it done just what you need for tomorrow, you can do the rest after school tomorrow."

"Cool thanks Mom" she says running out.

Santana turns and looks at her wife, "you going soft Mrs Lopez?"

"No but she is going out tonight and she will be home tomorrow so thought we could give her the chance."

The rest of the week was going just as well for the family, they had agreed Bella could go to the party but only till ten because they were picking Sasha up at nine the next morning. They know how grumpy she gets when she is tired she has been trying all week to get them to change their minds but so far she isn't having any luck. After school on Friday she comes home and heads straight to her room, Quinn was sat in her office and heard the door go it is unusual for her not to come and say anything, she gets up and heads Bella's room. "Hey sweetie, you ok?" she asks knowing she isn't and has been crying.

"Mom please can I go to the party till the end tonight please? Everyone else is staying even Macey I'm the only one who has to leave early and sucks I promise not to be in a bad mood tomorrow I'm actually begging here" she says pleading with her Mom.

Quinn knows things like this don't normally upset her daughter, she goes and sits next to her, "was something said about it?"

"A little, some of the guys have been giving me hassle because I can't stay till the end, I even explained about Sasha saying that was the reason please Mom."

Quinn sighs, "I will ring Mami and ask her if she agrees then fine but I am picking you up at eleven on the dot at the door, understand?"

Bella jumps up and wraps her arms around her, "thank you, thank you and yes I understand I promise to be there."

"Remember I have to ask Mami first" Quinn knows she will agree as it was Quinn who decided she had to be back at ten in the first place.

Quinn rung Santana and she agreed. As promised Bella was outside at eleven waiting for Quinn, she climbs in the front seat, Quinn smiles at her. "Good time?"

"Yea was really good, we watched some horrors and ate loads of junk."

"Oh God you best be able to sleep missy" she says with a chuckle.

Bella smiles, "yea I'm ready for bed, I had a shower before I got ready tonight I'll get another one in the morning if that's ok?"

"Of course baby, hopefully Mami will be home when we get back as well she has had a busy night"

"Cool, so are we all ready for Sasha?"

Quinn pulls into their garage, "yea but like we said last week, we are going to do the decorating next weekend that way she can choose her own things, we have a few bits for her."

"Ok cool" Bella says getting out and heading into the house, "yo Mami I'm home."

Santana laughs, "yo Mami really? Good party baby?"

"Yea it was sick" she says laughing when her parents shake their heads. "What? It what all the kids say now."

Quinn tries to stifle her laugh while Santana looks at her, "yea well save that language for your friends missy, so you heading to bed?"

"Yea Mami I'm actually tired, see you in the morning."

Santana was making breakfast listening to Quinn trying to get Bella out of bed, she cringes when she hears the unmistakable sound of a hand connecting with flesh and a shout of 'Ow' Two minutes later Quinn walks, "so I take it that wasn't as easy as we hoped."

"Nope the little madam told me to back off and leave her alone."

Santana shakes her head, "guessing that was what the smack was for?"

"Yea she will be down any minute, she did apologise so don't say anything babe."

"I won't." Bella walks in and sits straight down. "You want a coffee sweetie and I made waffles."

Bella nods, "that would actually be amazing thank you Mami" she says shocked that she hasn't mentioned anything about her smart mouthing her Mom.

After breakfast they arrived to pick up Sasha she was waiting outside with Jane. "There here look they are really here" she tells Jane excitedly.

"Yes they are" she says smiling, Santana, Quinn and Bella walk over "someone is a little excited I'm afraid" she tells them.

"That's ok we kind of expected it" Santana bends down to Sasha "so sweetie you ready to come to your new home?"

Sasha nods "I really am."

They spend a good hour saying goodbyes, Jane has told them she will make weekly visits for the first month then will be once a month till after six months. After a lot of crying from Sasha as much as she is pleased about having a new family she will really miss Jane she has been a mother to her for the best part of six years.

They get in the car and head home, once they arrive they all sit down and talk, "so is there anything you would like to do today?" Santana asks her.

Sasha shrugs, "can we just stay here so I can get used to the house please?"

"Of course we can Bella can take you down to the games room for a bit, I will go get some grocery shopping in and make us a slap up lunch."

Bella smiles, "awesome can you get some chips and cakes?"

"I will get some but not too many" Quinn says turning to Santana "you happy to stay here with the girls babe if I go?"

"Yea I would rather you went" she says with a chuckle "plus I can kick these girls butts on some of the games."

"In your dreams Mami."

Downstairs the girls are playing, laughing and joking. Quinn arrives home and stands in the doorway watching them smiling at the sight of them "hey guys I'm home."

"Hey Mom, um Mami is losing big time and has been sulking."

Quinn raises her eyebrow at her wife "you playing nice Santana?"

"They are so cheating babe they are ganging up on me" she says with a pout.

Both the girls laughs, "Mami is a bad loser" Sasha says. They had talked a week or so ago about what Sasha was going to call them but since leagally she has had her name changed she wanted to call them Mom and Mami both Santana and Quinn were happy.

"Is she now, how about I take Mami upstairs to help me prep lunch and you girls can play a little longer?"

"Sounds good" Bella says laughing when Santana playfully pushes her onto the couch, "Mami you're so not funny."

Santana laughs "I so am."

By the evening the now family of four were sat together, curled up watching a film, it was nearly ten o'clock Santana looked at the clock "Sasha we need to get you up bed sweetie."

"I'm not tired though" she says trying to hide her yawn.

Quinn tries not to laugh, "I think you are sweetheart, come Bella is going up as well."

Bella sits up and glares at her Mom "are you kidding? Why do I have to go to bed at the same time?"

"Watch your tone young lady" Santana says sternly "because you had a really late night last night and an early morning, please don't argue. Mom and I are going to bed also we was going to take you both to do some shopping tomorrow and maybe bowling or something."

Bella thinks for a minute there is a new jacket she really wants so she knows it best not to argue plus deep down she knows she is tired, "ok, but we won't always have the same bedtime will we?"

"No Bella we are going to discuss some things tomorrow with you and Sasha so don't worry, now get that little butt of yours up off the sofa and head to bed" Santana says with a smile. Bella jumps up she hugs both her parents and heads to bed. Santana, Quinn and Sasha follow up the stairs they get Sasha changed and show her again where the bathroom and their room is "now remember you can come in and get us whenever you want to ok?"

Sasha nods, "ok so if I have a bad dream or get scared I can come find you?"

"Yes sweetie" Quinn says tucking her into bed and kissing her on the head "have a good sleep and we will see you in the morning."

"Night Mommy" she turns to Santana "night Mami."

"Goodnight baby girl sleep well" she says walking over and kissing the top of her head.

Santana and Quinn leave and wait ten minutes outside her bedroom door, walking past Bella's room they see a small light on. Quinn walks in and catches Bella on her iPad she raises her eyebrow at her daughter who looks on at her like a deer caught in a headlight "Mom."

"Don't Mom me turn it off" she watches Bella switch off and watches her eyes go wide as Quinn approaches the bed she holds out her hand "now Isabella." Bella hands it over. "Now go to sleep" she says kissing the top of her head "we will talk about this in the morning." Bella nods and curls up in her covers as Quinn leaves.

The following morning Santana wakes up and sees Sasha in bed with them Quinn must have got up to her in the night, she leans over and sees her wife soundly sleeping. Sasha stirs and opens her eyes looking at Santana who could see the worry in her eyes, "shh baby it's ok let's go downstairs and leave Mom to sleep." Santana lifts her off the bed and heads down with her "did you have a bad dream sweetie?" She asks.

Sasha shakes her head, "no I had a accident I'm sorry" she says tears forming in her eyes.

Santana pulls her onto her lap she should have guessed seeing her wearing Quinn's old college t shirt, "its ok don't worry, we can sort it out later ok?" Sasha nods. "Now how about I find you some cartoons while I head in and make me a coffee and get you some milk."

"Can I have strawberry milk?"

"You can if you know the magic word?" Santana coaxes.

Sasha smiles, "please Mami."

"Good girl" she says standing up and heading to the kitchen. About an hour later Quinn comes down to see them both sat laughing at a cartoon Santana turns to her wife "morning baby, you want a coffee?"

"Yea I'll get it and come join you." The three of them sit watching TV until half ten when Quinn decides they need to get up and do something, they haven't even had breakfast and Bella is still in bed, "babe I'm going to get Bella up should we go out for breakfast?"

Santana nods, "yea sounds good and I'll go get her you did it yesterday." Santana stands up and heads to the bedroom she walks over to her sleeping daughter, laughing when she hears her snore, she has one leg hanging out the bed and her covers are on the floor she nudges her daughter gently. "Bella…Bella…Isabella" she says a little louder.

Bella rolls over and groans "Mami why you waking me up?"

"Because its half ten and we were going out for breakfast and you can't sleep all day."

"I could if you ever let me."

Santana laughs, "not going to happen, come on babe please get up and get ready I'm going to get Sasha a quick shower and I want you up and ready please."

"Sure thing Mami" she says rolling back over.

Santana sighs, "I really hope I don't have to come back in and get you, I want you downstairs no later than eleven" she says walking out she calls Sasha up and gets her in the shower.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana waited till dead on eleven before heading up to Bella's room, praying that the teenager was out of her bed. She walks into the room and sighs, looking at the girl sound asleep in her bed, she walks over gives her a nudge. Bella opens her eyes and shoots straight up in bed. "Mami I'm…"

"You are not doing as you are told, get up right now you have ten minutes to get your backside downstairs and in the car, do not even test me on this" she says turning and walking away. She gets downstairs and shakes her head at her wife. "She was asleep."

Quinn shakes her head, "what did you say?"

"Told her she had ten minutes and not to test me then walked out. I don't doubt she is tired but come bedtime tonight she won't be and will argue about that."

"Babe she hasn't argued in a while she should be ok" as Quinn finishes her sentence, Bella comes running down the stairs Quinn raises her eyebrow at her. "Get to the car please."

Bella slowly walks past her Mom she gets as far as her Mami she goes to walk past Santana who catches her arm and with her other hand gives her daughter a hard smack to her bottom. "Ow jeez Mami" she say trying to rub the sting away, "that actually hurt."

"Good maybe next time you will listen to me now get in the car so we can go" she tells her sternly.

She climbs in the back and sits next to Sasha, "Mami smacked you" she says quietly.

"I know its ok it didn't hurt" she says trying to look tough.

Unfortunately for Santana heard. "well then maybe I should try again and see if the next one is more effective."

Bella's eyes go wide, "no Mami I'm sorry it was a joke."

"Well if I were you I wouldn't be joking, you have already pushed it this morning I wouldn't push anymore."

The girls sit quietly till they pull up at cafe for breakfast, once out the car Santana and Sasha start walking in and Quinn holds Bella back. "Mom I'm sorry about this morning" she says not wanting to find herself in more trouble.

"This isn't about this morning, more about last night you know you are not allowed your iPad on at bedtime, correct?" Bella nods. "So I have taken it and put it somewhere safe you can have it back at the end of next week."

Bella sighs she knows its not even worth arguing with her, "ok I'm sorry."

"Thank you now lets go because I'm starving" she says with a smile ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Mom" she whines, "are we still going shopping today?" Quinn nods and they head inside.

They sit and enjoy breakfast, Santana laughing at how many pancakes her eldest can inhale, "seriously Bel are you not full?"

Bella shrugs, "well I could stop myself now and save myself for lunch."

Quinn laughs she knows what she is about to say is not going to go down well. "I would because I'm going to make a nice roast chicken dinner."

"Aww man come on vegetables really?"

Santana laughs, "yes really, now if we are all done, how about we go get our shopping on."

They head off to the mall looking round, Bella loving it trying to pick out clothes for Sasha who just keeps shaking her head. They stop outside gap. "Right then baby girl" she says bending down to her youngest "we really need to get you some things so can you please show us what you like." Sasha just nods. "Hey sweetie look we really want to treat you ok and you are starting a new school tomorrow remember so we need to get you lots of amazing stuff to wear, do you think we could do that?"

Sasha nods, "um am I allowed a dress?"

Quinn bends down closer to her as well and holds her hands, "of course you can, we need to get you some jeans and a few pairs of joggers for when its cold but if you see any skirts or dresses just show us ok?"

"Ok because that other shop we were in I saw one and I really liked it but I didn't want to say because I never see Bella in dresses."

Santana laughs, "no baby, Bella doesn't like them she sometimes wears a skirt but very rarely, she like her jeans and shorts."

Bella laughs, "yea Mom and Mami would love a girl they can buy dresses for."

"Hey missy we don't care what you wear you know that right?" Santana asks.

"Yea I know Mami but Mom really likes dresses and so does Sasha so now I won't get bugged to wear them."

Quinn smiles at her daughter, "oh sweetie I'll still try."

They all get up and head into the shop Sasha finally starts asking for things, they spent a good amount in there on her and have plenty of stuff for the time being. They head of to the other shop to find her the dress she wants. Bella manages to convince them to get her the jacket she wants and now they are stood outside a massive toy shop they want to get Sasha some things she likes to do.

"Are we ready?" Santana asks.

Everyone nods, "am I allowed a toy?" Sasha asks excitedly.

"Yea baby we are going to get you a few" she tell her, kissing the top of her head.

Walking round the store Sasha has wondered off twice, Santana has fetched her back as she goes to walk off again. Quinn catches her arm she bends down to her, "Sasha, Mami has told you twice about wondering off if there is a third you will be holding my hand and won't be getting anymore toys ok?"

Sasha nods, "I'm sorry" she says tears springing into her eyes. It's only her second day and she has made them mad at her.

"Baby it's fine don't cry you just need to listen because we don't want to lose you."

"Ok Mommy" she says sweetly.

Bella huffs and walks off, Santana knows exactly what she is thinking and goes after her. "Bella" she calls after "Isabella stop please." When she stops, Santana walks up to her, "sweetie I know what you are thinking but remember Sasha doesn't know the rules and stuff yet we haven't sat and talked about everything."

"Whatever Mami, is this how it is always going to be I get my ass whacked every time I screw up and Sasha can just sale on bye."

Santana looks shocked at her daughter's words, "firstly watch your language and no I promise you it isn't going to be like this. We are going to sit down and discuss everything all the rules and consequences. She is just over excited because she hasn't had all this before, Bella you have to believe me I wouldn't lie to you sweetheart ok?"

Bella shrugs, "ok" she says looking down at the floor.

Santana pulls her close into her, "Bella I promise you ok, it is just going to take time to all get settled but Sasha will be treated exactly the same as you."

"Ok Mami I believe you, look Mom is calling us we best go" she says walking off towards Quinn.

"Hey sweetie you ok?" Bella nods. "Would you mind taking Sasha to the art stuff she would like some new things from there?" Bella doesn't answer just leads Sasha off to the department. She looks to her wife "what's going on?"

"Bella thinks we are treating Sasha differently she didn't say it but I knew straight away what she was thinking, it wasn't that long ago I gave her the worse spanking she had received ever and what was it for?"

It suddenly hits Quinn, "for wondering off, crap we are going to have to talk to them both. How is it we keep screwing up with Bella, we get so far and its all good then bang, we fuck it up."

"Babe we don't fuck it up it's a learning curve for all of us, look I was thinking what if you took Sasha home after here and I spend some time with Bella. Sasha will have loads of toys to keep her occupied and I can tell Bella about the adoption papers finally arriving maybe that will ease things. She really wants you to be her Mom you know" she says wrapping her wife into a hug.

Quinn leans her head on her shoulder, "yea I know I think that will be good but I want her to know she is my daughter no matter what, I love her as if she was my own San, the thing is you two spent so long just the two of you I don't want to seem like I'm ruining that."

"Quinn come on you know that's not true, Bella doesn't feel that way and you know it I'll have a good talk with her."

Quinn nods, "ok good and babe don't let her eat anymore" she says laughing "and don't be guilted into buying her that hundred and fifty dollar watch she keeps dropping hints about."

Santana laughs, "you noticed that as well babe trust me I'm not buying my teenage daughter a watch that expensive."

They walk over and join the girls, Quinn walks up behind Bella and wraps her arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Thank you for bringing Sasha round here and thank you for being a great big sister."

Bella turns and smiles, "Mom it has been two days a lot can change you know."

Quinn laughs, "very true but so far you are doing Mami and I very proud, now we are going to pay for this, I'm taking Sasha home and you and Mami are going to spend some time together." Quinn smiles when she sees her daughters eyes light up.

Quinn takes Sasha home leaving Santana and Bella walking round, "what we doing Mami?"

"Spending some time together, fancy a coffee and a muffin?"

"Hell yes" she answers looking at sans eyebrow raise she swallows, "um I mean yes please" she says smiling sweetly.

Santana shakes her head and smiles "I thought that is what you meant." They head over to a coffee place, Santana goes and gets their things and they sit down. "So I have some news for you and I'm hoping you will love it."

"You have finally got my hints about the watch and you're going to get me it."

Santana laughs out loud, "um definitely not baby." Bella pouts though she knew it was a long shot. "The adoption papers have arrived ready for Mom to sign."

Bella smiles wide and her eyes glaze over with tears, "really so you guys were serious, Mom really wants to adopt me?"

Santana's eyes fill with tears just like her daughter's, truly not thinking her daughter felt that way, "of course baby she wants to officially be your Mom more than anything so you're happy?"

"Yes really happy its all I have ever wanted Mami, two parents I just figured with everything with Sasha and you not bringing it up since we got back from holiday you kinda didn't mean it" she finishes the last bit quietly looking down.

Santana stands up moves round the table and sits next to her pulling her tightly into a hug, "baby I have never said anything to you I haven't meant have I? We just had to wait for the papers it can be quite a long process we would never say something like that and not follow through."

Bella wipes her eyes on her Mami's shirt causing Santana to roll her eyes, "ok I do believe you this is so cool and Sasha and I will really have the same rules right? I get that I was being a brat in the toy shop and I'm sorry I just have had my backside beaten so many times for wondering off and then Sasha didn't twice and when Mom told her she would have to hold her hand I thought that's great, here it starts."

"Baby I guessed that was what you were thinking but honestly the rules will be the same and remember you have had your fair share of warnings about it. It's not like I spanked you the first time you did it. You have been wondering off since you could walk" she says smiling "but what we are going to do is discuss some rules with you both then ask you both if you have any ideas or things you want to add we are going to discuss it all as a family."

"That sounds good, can I put out there now I want a later bedtime."

Santana laughs, "you can put it out there but weather it changes or not is a different matter but its something we can look at ok? So how about we head home to your Mom and sister and spend today as a family."

"Sounds good Mami, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

After dinner the four of them sat down together as a family and discussed all the rules for both girls, consequences of breaking the rules and they both had their in put. Bella did get half hour extra for her bedtime which she was happy with.


End file.
